Zanky Potter y El Espejo de Otalp
by Zancaturno
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el libro si cambiamos algunos personajes de lugar y los hacemos más divertidos? Zanky Potter es la historia de magia contada de otra forma.
1. El Niño que Vivió

**Capítulo 1 - El Niño que Vivió **

**En el reloj de la familia Dursley sonaban las 12 de la noche. El señor Vernon se acababa de acostar después de que su esposa, Petunia, hubiera dormido a su hijo Dudley, de apenas un año de edad. La familia ya estaba dormida cuando un gato pardo se acercó a su jardín y, después de inspeccionar los alrededores, se sentó junto a los geranios. A lo lejos apareció un hombre alto, con una gran barba blanca, gafas de media luna y un rostro que inspiraba confianza. Iba caminando por la calle, y cuando estaba próximo a la casa de los Dursleys sacó una especie de encendedor de su túnica púrpura, lo accionó y las luces de las farolas de su alrededor dejaron de funcionar.**

**El anciano se sentó en un banco próximo al jardín de los Dursleys, y el gato pardo se le acercó.**

**- Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras Minerva.**

**De pronto, el gato pardo se alzó y se transformó en una señora con una túnica verde, con el cabello recogido en un moño y un rostro sereno y maduro.**

**- ¿Cómo me has reconocido Albus?**

**- No es muy común encontrar gatos con gafas mi querida profesora. - contestó el anciano conteniendo la risa.**

**- ¡Por los panrulos de Merlín! necesito las gafas para ver, se me olvidó quitármelas, estoy muy nerviosa Albus...**

**- Lo sé Minerva, lo sé, todos lo estamos - añadió sacando un pañuelo rosa para limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa - espero que Tita venga pronto, me estoy quedando helado.**

**- ¿Has dejado a Tita el trabajo de rescatar al niño? - la señora parecía muy asombrada - No creo que sea la persona más conveniente para ese trabajo Albus, apenas sabe...**

**- ... hacer magia, lo sé, lo sé, pero confiaría a Tita hasta mi vida.**

**- ¿Y cómo va a llegar hasta aquí? ¿Cómo traerá al joven Potter?**

**- En bicicleta, por supuesto, el joven Black se la ha prestado.**

**Ante el asombro de Minerva una nube dejó que la Luna se iluminara, la silueta de una bicicleta surcaba el cielo y en ella iban una mujer pedaleando y algo abultaba en la cesta del manillar. La bicicleta se aproximaba a la casa de los Dursleys a gran velocidad. Finalmente, y usando la calle como pista de aterrizaje, la bicicleta paró frente a Albus y Minerva, no sin antes hacer un "ring ring" con el timbre de la bici.**

**- ¡Tita! - regañó Minerva a la recién llegada - no hagas ruido, parece que está dormido...**

**- Así es profesora MacGonagall, se durmió hace un rato, le canté cinco nanas mientras pedaleaba, tengo la boca seca, ¿tiene por ahí un poco de whisky de Fuego? vengo sedienta -La mujer bajó de la bici, se quitó el casco y dejó suelta su melena pelirrosa.**

**- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo Tita? - preguntó Albus saliendo de detrás de un arbusto.**

**- ¡Oh! ¡profesor Dumbledore! no le había visto... pues mi peluquera, que no ha acertado con mi color, ya le ajustaré las cuentas... ¿qué hacía usted detrás del arbusto?**

**- ¿Yo? pues, me he asustado con el ruido del timbre de la bicicleta.**

**La profesora MacGonagall y Tita se quedaron mirando a Dumbledore incrédulas, hasta que el anciano se acercó a la bicicleta y sacó al pequeño niño que iba en la cesta, arropado con algunas mantas y con una extraña cicatriz en forma de Z en su frente.**

**- Albus - dijo la profesora mirando al niño - ¿crees que estará a salvo con esta familia de muggles? tienen un niño pequeño que maltrata a su madre ¡y sólo tiene un año!, te ruego que lo reconsideres.**

**- No Minerva, no hay nada que replantear, está todo decidido, se quedará con sus tios muggles hasta que tenga 11 años, entonces, lo tendremos en Hogwarts.**

**El profesor se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de los Dursleys y dejó al niño junto a una carta en el frio suelo.**

**- ¿Preparados? - preguntó Dumbledore.**

**- Sí - dijo MacGonagall.**

**- Preparada - gritó Tita, arrodillándose como para hacer una carrera, y sollozando, pues no quería separarse de SU niño.**

**- Bien, - dijo Dumbledore, acercando su dedo índice al timbre de la puerta - ¿listos? ¡YA!**

**Dumbledore tocó al timbre de la casa, e instantáneamente MacGonagall se transformó en gato pardo con gafas, Tita salió corriendo en dirección a la bicicleta como alma que lleva el diablo, pero tropezó con el seto del vecino y cayó dando una voltereta. Albus, por su parte, salió corriendo por la calle a grandes zancadas, pero se estrelló con una farola.**

**- ¡Diantres! - dijo, con una mano en su nariz - se me olvidó encender las farolas - y con un movimiento de su encendedor las farolas recobraron la luz. - Ahora sí, ¡corred que nos pillan!**

**Tita consiguió llegar a la bicicleta y empezó a pedalear hasta que la voló. Albus salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de un porche, para ver la reacción del señor Dursley, y oir las maldiciones que salieron de su boca al ver al joven Zanky Potter bajo su puerta.**


	2. El Vidrio que se Desvaneció

**Capítulo 2: El Vidrio que se Desvaneció**

**Unos golpes despertaron a Zanky de su profundo sueño, llevaba tiempo soñando con bicis voladoras, farolas apagadas y ruidos de caídas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró, como cada mañana, con una araña sobra la cara, a la cual espachurraba, aunque nunca dejaba de aparecer al día siguiente. Dormía en una alacena bajo las escaleras de casa de sus tios, los Dursleys, y su gordo primo Dudley, el cual le hacía la vida imposible, tanto en casa como en el colegio, por eso Zanky Potter no tenía amigos.**

**- ¡Zanky! haz el desayuno ¡ya! Dudley está a punto de descubrir sus sorpresas y tenemos que desayunar antes de ir al Zoo.**

**El joven Zanky, de apenas 10 años de edad, estaba esclavizado en casa de sus tios, allí hacía las comidas, recogia los platos, limpiaba la casa, hacía las camas... y de vez en cuando robaba comida para guardarla en su alacena para superar las largas temporadas de castigos sin comer.**

**-¡Oh! mi pequeño Dudley, qué grande está ya, - tía Petunia achuchaba a su hijo mientras Zanky hacía el desayuno, en este caso tostadas, huevos y zumo de naranja - ¡mira cuántos regalos por tu cumpleaños querido!**

**- ¿Cuántos hay? - preguntó Dudley con cara de enfado.**

**- Quinientos cincuenta y nueve, los he contado hijo - Detrás de las cajas de regalos apareció el rostro de tio Vernon - Algunos los han traido en camión de mudanzas.**

**- ¿Quinientos cincuenta y nueve? ¿Quinientos cincuenta y nueve? ¡hay dos menos que el año pasado! ya no me quereis, me vais a abandonar en una puerta como hicieron los padres de Zanky - imitó un falso llanto y señaló a Zanky, que estaba robando algunas magdalenas - ¡eh! tú, esas magdalenas son mías! - el niño gordo corrió tropezando con todos los regalos hasta Zanky y babeó las magdalenas - cómetelas ahora si quieres, muajaja, muajaja, muajaja.**

**- Tranquilo hijito, ahora vamos con los vecinos al Zoo, allí pasaremos el día y te compraremos algún regalito extra, ¿qué te parece?**

**- Quiero que me compreis un cocodrilo - pidió mientras masticaba una magdalena.**

**- Ya veremos hijo, ya veremos... - tio Vernon por fín consiguió salir del montón de regalos - ¡Zanky! límpia todo esto, nos vamos al Zoo, y por lo que más quieras, si haces alguna de las tuyas me las pagarás con un mes sin comer, ya sabes a qué me refiero... ¿qué masticas?**

**- Nafa.**

**- ¡Que qué masticas!**

**- Na-fa**

**- ¡Escupe esa magdalena inmediatamente!**

**Una vez en el Zoo, lo primero que querían ver Dudley y su amigo Waldo eran los tigres y los leones, así que estuvieron unos minutos viendo cómo dormían y se fueron a recargar energías a la tienda de helados. Dudley se pidió un cucurucho de doble chocolate, a Zanky no le compraron nada, así que no le quitaba los ojos al chocolate.**

**Después de descansar (llevaban diez minutos andando y toda la familia sufría sobrepeso) decidieron irse a la cueva de los insectos, donde habían urnas con toda clase de insectos del mundo, pero lo mejor es que había aire acondicionado. Dudley y Waldo se pararon a mirar la urna de las Mantis Religiosas, esos insectos verdes que se comen a sus parejas, pero no se movían, así que Dudley comenzó a desesperarse y a golpear el cristal con el zapato de Zanky, que le había quitado tirándolo al suelo. Cuando la familia se alejó de él y recuperó su zapato, se fijó en la Mantis, le estaba mirando, así que le pareció de mala educación no saludar (Zanky era muy raro para algunas cosas).**

**- Hola señora Mantis, ¿cómo está usted? ¿tengo monos en la cara o algo asi?**

**- Eres un poco tontín ¿no, chavalín? ¿cómo vas a tener monos en la cara? estos turistas...**

**- ¿Puedes hablar? - Zanky apenas salía de su asombro.**

**- ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Mío! si me has oído, vale, dime, ¿esto es una cámara oculta? ¿dónde está? - la Mantis giró la cabeza buscando una cámara.**

**De pronto apareció Dudley gritando para que todos vieran como la Mantis giraba la cabeza, pero algo extraño sucedió, su bola de helado de chocolate desapareció, al igual que todos los vidrios de la sala de insectos, dejando a los bichos libres.**

**- ¡A la carga! ¡el mundo es nuestro!, ¡a por los humanos compañeros insectos! - la Mantis salió de su urna y comenzó a perseguir a la gente, que gritaba como loca - ¿quién es el amo ahora eh? ¿quién? Pffff.**

**La pobre Mantis fue chafada por el zapato de alguien. Zanky salió corriendo, no entendía qué había sucedido. Una vez en el coche, camino a casa, todos iban llenos de picotazos de bichos, tio Vernon tenía la cabeza hinchada, era alérgico a la picadura de mosquito tibetano.**

**- ¡Quiero mi heladooo! - gritaba Dudley - No me lo he terminado, quiero mi helado, quiero mi helado, ¡quiero mi helado!**

**- Tranquilo cariño, en casa te prepararé un buen helado de caramelo ¿qué te parece? - a tia Petunia le costaba hablar debido a varias picaduras de avispas en la cara. - No sé qué ha ocurrido en el Zoo.**

**- Yo sí sé qué ha ocurrido, no debimos haber llevabo a Zanky al Zoo, debimos dejarle soñando en casa.**

**- Ojalá, almenos sueño con bicicletas voladoras y no tengo que veros.**

**- ¡LAS BICICLETAS VOLADORAS NO EXISTEN! ¡E.T. es sólo una película! Te acabas de ganar un mes sin comer.**

**- Pos mu bien**

**- Pos eso**

**- Pos tú ganas**

**- Pos claro que gano**

**- Pof bien pof tí**

**- ¿Qué comes?**

**- Nafa**


	3. Las Cartas de Nadie

**Capítulo 3: Las Cartas de Nadie**

**Zanky llevaba días castigado en su alacena sin comer, suerte que se había aprovisionado de magdalenas de los desayunos para subsistir. Ya era verano y su primo Dudley tenía el uniforme de su nuevo colegio de secundaria, estaba tan contento que no se lo quería quitar, el uniforme de Zanky era distinto, tía Petunia estaba tiñendo de gris un viejo traje de Dudley. Zanky tenía la esperanza de que, al ir a colegios distintos, pudiera tener un amigo, a pesar de ir vestido como un hipopótamo.**

**-Anda Dudleito, cómete el pollo.**

**-No quiero pollo, quiero chuletón de ternera – protestaba Dudley.**

**-La ternera es para esta noche hijo, ahora tenemos que comernos el pollo, dejaremos a Zanky los restos – un ruido sonó en la puerta de entrada a la casa – ¡Zanky! Trae el correo.**

**El joven muchacho dejó de fregar las sartenes, se secó las manos y se dirigió al recibidor, donde unas cartas acababan de salir de la rendija de la puerta. Zanky se agachó y recogió las cinco cartas que había. Iba caminando lentamente hacia el comedor mientras ojeaba la correspondencia.**

**-Vales descuento de El Corte Inglés... Únase a la Mafia Mialaya... Facturas de la luz... Compre un melocotonero... y ... Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...**

**Zanky dio la vuelta a ese último sobre para ver a quién iba dirigida, y en letras rosas chillonas ponía "Señor Zanky Potter, Privet Drive 4, Alacena bajo las escaleras". Zanky dejó las cuatro cartas cerca de tío Vernon, pero siguió contemplando con asombro su carta, ¿quién le había escrito?.**

**-Mmm... oye Petunia, ¿compramos un melocotonero?**

**-Papá, papá, ¡Zanky ha recibido una carta!**

**-¿Cómo va a recibir Zanky una...? ¡Eh! ¡Trae eso pa' ca' jovencito! – exigió tío Vernon.**

**-Pero es mía, me han escrito a mí...**

**-No protestes Zanky, somos capaces de repelar el pollo para que no comas hoy sus restos...**

**Zanky obedeció, dio a su tío la carta. Algo raro pasaba, al leer la carta tío Vernon había dejado de comer y tenía los ojos fuera de órbita.**

**-¡Mecachis en las abuelas con bastón! – y con un gesto de desagrado rompió la carta. – Ale, problema resuelto...**

** Al día siguiente Zanky se despertó en el sofá-cama, sus tíos no querían que durmiera en la alacena porque pensaban que les estaban espiando. Aquella mañana unos ruidos extraños le despertaron, se asomó por la ventana y vio varios loros encima del coche de tío Vernon. Salió hacía el recibidor, y vio varias cartas con las letras rosas chillonas, las giró y vio de nuevo su dirección exacta "Señor Zanky Potter, Privet Drive 4, Sofá-Cama del Salón", pero tío Vernon se las arrebató y no tardó en hacerlas trizas. Salió al jardín e intentó asustar a los loros, pero parece que éstos poseían el don de la dialéctica, pues se pusieron a discutir con tío Vernon:**

**-¡Fuera de aquí pajarracos desplumados!**

**-Lorito bonito, lorito bonito.**

**-De bonito nada, ¡fuera!**

**-Galletita, galletita.**

**-Sí gracias, ¡pero no os quiero aquí!**

**En ese instante tía Petunia salió al jardín y uno de los loros le hizo un silbido sexy, a lo que tío Vernon respondió con un puñetazo a cada loro.**

**-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera de aquí! – gritaba tío Vernon mientras golpeaba a los loros.**

**-¡Socorroco! ¡Socorroco! – los gritos del loro tuvieron efecto, de pronto se hizo de noche y una gran bandada de loros de todos los colores atacaron a picotazos a tío Vernon, entraron en casa y robaron las galletas y las magdalenas de Dudley, dejando la casa hecha un asco.**

**-¡Ya está bien! ¡Haced las maletas! ¡Nos vamos!**

**Tía Petunia gritaba y guiaba a su hijo Dudley hacía el coche, donde tío Vernon les esperaba junto a Zanky.**

** Los loros persiguieron al coche durante 3 Kilómetros, hasta que muchos se estrellaron y se perdieron cuando el coche entró en un túnel oscuro. Finalmente, fueron a parar a una pequeña aldea costera abandonada. Sin gasolina y sin gasolinera próxima pidieron un lugar para dormir, y el único sitio disponible aquella noche era una casa ruinosa cerca del acantilado que daba al mar.**

**-No es un sitio tan malo, tenemos una bonita vista, pasaremos aquí la noche y mañana iremos a buscar gasolina – decía tío Vernon mientras se curaba las heridas de los picotazos de los loros – mañana volveremos a casa junto a un ejército de cazadores, esos loros me las pagarán.**

**-Mira papi, ¡mira qué he encontrado detrás de la cama! – Dudley se acercó con una escopeta entre las manos. – ¿puedo usarla para pescar? Tengo hambre... si queréis practico la puntería con Zanky...**

**-¡Dudley! Suelta eso hijito, es muy peligroso, no queremos que ninguno de nosotros tres resulte herido de bala... dásela a papaíto, él la guardará, toma, he traído una bolsa de gominolas para ti, siempre la llevo en el bolso para casos de emergencia, como este.**

**Después de que Dudley se hubiera comido la bolsa con el Kilo de gominolas, bajo la atenta mirada de Zanky, que no había comido nada en todo el día, decidieron irse a dormir. Zanky y Dudley dormían en el piso de abajo, Dudley en el sofá, Zanky en el suelo, sobre una sábana sucia que habían encontrado.**

**-Bueno, en unos minutos será mi cumpleaños, es agradable estar en un lugar distinto, aquí no tengo que cocinar, no hay comida...**

**El reloj de pared de la casa daba las 12 de la noche, Zanky ya tenía 11 años, y se sentía muy solo, pero ese sentimiento duró poco, pues alguien estaba fuera de la casa clavando un hacha sobre la puerta con un ruido tan tremendo que despertó a toda la familia.**


	4. La Guardiana de las Llaves

**Capítulo 4: La Guardiana de las Llaves**

**La hoja de un hacha atravesaba la puerta de aquella ruinosa casa una y otra vez, fuera se podía oir la lluvia y los esfuerzos de quien sostenía el hacha. Zanky y Dudley gritaron y se pegaron a la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada, tio Vernon sostenía la escopeta y tia Petunia se estaba quitando los rulos detrás de tio Vernon.**

** Los hachazos a la puerta no cesaban, ya había un agujero considerable cuando simplemente se hizo el silencio. Zanky sólo oía la lluvia y su propia respiración agitada, alguien había fuera, podía notarlo. Cuando tio Vernon y tia Petunia, ya sin rulos, estaban en el piso inferior, un duro golpe echó la puerta abajo, y de la oscuridad entró un ser extraño, aparentaba ser una mujer, pero tenía la cara y el pelo verde, y vestía como una amazona de la antigua Galia.**

**-¿Se puede? – dijo amablemente la mujer, dejando el hacha a un lado y colocando la puerta en su sitio. – Brrr, ¡qué frio hace! Llueve a cántaros, me han destrozado el peinado, o mejor dicho, me han destrozado la chapuza que me hizo Rogelia, mi peluquera, se supone que este color debería ser rojo, pero ella se empeña en que sus frascos de colorante están bien ordenados, pero no es así, la pobre mujer está medio tuerta, pero es una buena amiga y tiene un hijo que está muy cachas, ¡oi que cachas está el hijo de Rogelia! Si lo viera señora Dursley, oiiiii oi como está el cachas.**

**La mujer paró de hablar única y exclusivamente porque había ocho ojos como búhos que no paraban de mirarla, y Dudley no paraba de aullar "¡Es Hulka! Es la increíble Hulka!". Se sentó en el sofá donde hacía un minuto dormía Dudley y de su bandolera sacó un rodillo de cocina, lo elevó en el aire y el color verde de la cara desapareció, secando a la vez su pelo y sus extrañas ropas. Después, empezó a rebuscar en su bandolera, como si ésta no tuviera fondo.**

**-Pues venía de una fiesta de disfraces, me lo he pasado genial, creo que estoy un poco achispadilla por el humo del incienso que había en el local, es que verán, era el cumpleaños de mi tatara abuela, es un fantasma claro, pero le sigue haciendo ilusión que le celebremos los 498 años – la extraña mujer parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba – Ajá, aquí está. Zanky, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ZANKY?¡Felíz cumpleaños!**

**-Gra-gracias – respondió Zanky aproximándose a la extraña, que le ofrecía un paquete – pero... perdone, ¿quién es usted? ¿Es la persona que me enviaba las cartas?**

**-¡Oh no! Yo jamás usaría tinta rosa para escribir cartas, eso es cosa de Dumbledore, tu futuro director. Soy Tita Hagrid, puedes llamarme Tita, soy la guardiana de las llaves de Hogwarts, ¡abre el paquete, ábrelo! Qué tierno... **

**Zanky abrió el paquete y encontró una suculenta empanada de 3 Kilos, estaba muerto de hambre, así que dio las gracias y comenzó a comer de una esquina.**

**-Perdone ¿Hogwarts? Mis tios rompieron las cartas, y no me dejaron leer nafa.**

**-¿QUÉ USTEDES NO LE DEJARON LEER LA CARTA A ZANKY POTTER? – El grito de Tita hizo que el pelo de tia Petunia se alisase, y que Vernon diera unos pasos atrás – Del hombre este me lo esperaba, porque parece un gorila cruzado con una foca, pero de ti chica, oiiii oi, me has defraudado querida.**

**-¿Usted qué se cree? ¿Que puede llegar aquí para llevarse a Zanky sin nuestro permiso, además de desvelarnos? – tio Vernon apuntaba con la escopeta a Tita. – Pues no lo permitiremos, Zanky no irá a esa escuela de magia, ¡ea!**

** Tita Hagrid estaba roja de ira, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a tio Vernon, que estaba tan asustado que hasta olía mal. Sin querer apretó el gatillo, pero Tita lo esquivó rápidamente, hizo varios movimientos de karate y desarmó a tio Vernon. Después le dio un rodillazo (con el rodillo) en la cabeza y quedó K.O. a los brazos de tia Petunia, así que cayeron al suelo.**

**-¡Kia! ¿Te atreves a amenazarme a mí? ¿A mí? Qué poco aprecio tienes a tu vida, muggle.**

**-¿Muggle? – preguntó Zanky mientras comía empanada y veía el espectáculo.**

**-Gente no mágica – explicó Tita. – No vais a impedir que me lleve a Zanky, está inscrito en Hogwarts desde que nació, sus padres querían a Zanky en Hogwarts.**

**-Me da igual lo que quisiera mi hermana, no dejaremos que Zanky se junte con esa gente tan extraña, y ese director que parece papá Noel pero sin barriga.**

**-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HABLES ASÍ NI DE DUMBLEDORE NI DE PAPÁ NOEL, LA PRÓXIMA TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA, ¿CAPICHI? – Tita parecía muy enfadada, incluso mafiosa.**

**Tia petunia no pudo decir nada más, se había desmayado del susto, y Dursley se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa, Tita se agachó y sujetó la escopeta con las manos, como preguntándose qué era aquel artilugio, sin querer apretó el gatillo y la bala pasó a tres milímetros de la oreja derecha de Zanky.**

**- ¡¡¡AIII MI ZANKY, QUE CASI LO MATO!!! Menos mal que estoy aquí para protegerte, Dumbledore me mandó para eso, malditos muggles... – Tita achuchaba a Zanky como si fuera su bebé.**

**-No sé cómo pudieron dejarte con estos muggles Zanky, ale, come, come – Tita introdujo un trozo grande de empanada en la boca de Zanky, y le movía la cabeza para que masticara – Así, así, tienes que engordar hijo de mi alma, cuando vengas a Hogwarts venme a visitar a mi cabaña, verás qué cosas más ricas hago. Por cierto, aquí tienes tu carta... – Tita se empezó a preocupar, Zanky estaba morado - ¡Por los panrulos de Merlín! ¡Que te ahogas!**

**Tita dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Zanky, tan fuerte fue el golpe que el pobre muchacho acabó estampado contra la pared.**

**-¡Qué susto! Menos mal que estaba yo aquí.**

**-Cof cof... esto... ¿soy mago?**

**-¡Sí! Y de los mejores, tus padres eran escepcionales, hablando de Jaimito... toma –Tita sacó unas gafas de su bandolera – te las tienes que poner, eran de tu padre.**

**-Pero yo no necesito gaf... –ante la mirada de enfado de Tita Zanky se puso las gafas- Vale, me las pongo.**

**-Muy bien Zanky, nos vamos a llevar muy bien, mañana nos iremos de shopping por el Callejón Diagon, a comprarte todo lo que necesitas para empezar Hogwarts.**


	5. El Callejón Diagonal

**Capítulo 5: El Callejón Diagonal**

** Zanky tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, no quería que todo lo que había pasado fuera un sueño. Unos golpecitos le hicieron abrir los ojos y mirar hacia la ventana, un loro intentaba entrar. Abrió la ventana y el ave entró y se posó sobre la mesa, tenía un ojo morado y un periódico en una pata.**

**-Tú debes de ser uno de los loros que estaban en casa de mi tío... ¿qué es esto?**

**-Lorito bonito trae El Profeta, lorito bonito trae El Profeta.**

**Zanky retiró el periódico de la pata del loro y oyó como Tita pegaba un ronquido tan potente que el loro revoloteó del susto y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de la mujer.**

**-¿Pero qué? Nada, que siempre que sueño con un cachas me tienen que despertar, ¿qué pasa? – Tita parecía muy frustrada.**

**-Este loro ha traído un periódico – respondió Zanky**

**-Dale una galletita y se irá, - Tita rebuscó en su bandolera – ale, aquí tienes loro del demonio... ¿y los muggles?**

**-Creo que se fueron esta mañana temprano, se han llevado la empanada que sobró ayer.**

**-Perdona pero no se han llevado la empanada, te la he ido dando yo mientras dormías – el loro salió de la casa por la misma ventana por la que entró. – Ahora, vamos a Londres, me muero por ir de shopping contigo.**

**-Pero mis tíos no me han dejado dinero para...**

**-Tranquilo, tus padres te dejaron algunos ahorrillos, pasaremos por Gringotts, el banco de los magos, el lugar más seguro del mundo, excepto quizás Hogwarts...**

**Tita y Zanky fueron caminando hasta una estación de autobuses cercana, Tita buscó en su bandolera algunas monedas muggles para pagar el autobús. La gente la miraba de forma extraña, el traje de guerrera gala y los pelos verdes llamaban mucho la atención, pero a Zanky no le importaba.**

**-Zanky – dijo Tita por lo bajini – mira ese maromo, me está mirando de reojo ¡ui! Y aquel también, me voy a poner roja, deja, deja que me acerque a saludarles... – Zanky le miró de tal forma que Tita se lo pensó dos veces – vale, vale, no te dejaré sólo... ¡VEN CONMIGO!**

**Tita se sentó justo detrás de un hombre alto y guapo que iba en el autobús, y arrastró a Zanky con ella.**

**-Hola guapo, ¿viajas sólo?**

**El hombre no sabía qué decir, así que se levantó y pidiendo disculpas se bajó en la siguiente parada.**

**-Qué vergonzosos son estos muggles... lástima que los magos no sean tan guapos.**

**Tita indicó a Zanky dónde bajarse del autobús. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una acera que tenía una tapa de alcantarilla destapada, y Tita situó a Zanky justo al lado del agujero de la alcantarilla.**

**-Bien Zanky, creo que no nos ve nadie... ¡AHORA! **

**-¿Pero qué...? – a Zanky no le dio tiempo a terminar su frase, Tita le había empujado hacia la alcantarilla, cayendo en la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea fiarse de una desconocida, seguro que era una psicópata secuestra niños.**

**Zanky aterrizó por fin, y aprovechó que las gafas estaban rotas en el suelo para quitarse los cristales, había notado que se mareaba mucho cuando las llevaba puestas. Cuando se puso de nuevo las gafas, ya sin cristales, se fijó en que aquello no eran las alcantarillas de la ciudad, sino un bar lleno de gente que vestía de forma rara. Zanky se apartó para que Tita aterrizara a su lado, y dijo con un grito:**

**-¡¡TENGO A ZANKY POTTER!! ¡¡Y ES MÍO!!**

**A Zanky le pareció que era un cromo, la gente se giró y se agolpaba a su alrededor, querían tocarlo, manosearlo, ver que era real, algunos le felicitaban, le estrechaban la mano, le pasaban billetes de lotería por la cicatriz en forma de Z...**

**-Cuidado donde tocáis ¿eh? Poned las manos donde yo pueda verlas – Tita parecía su guardaespaldas personal – ale, ya está bien panda de pendejos, Zanky y yo tenemos que hacer algunas compras y tenemos prisa. ¡Oh! ¡Profesor Quirrell! ¡No le había visto!.**

**-¡Ho-hola Tita! Vaya, veo que ha tra-traido al joven Po-Potter de compras! – el profesor Quirrel era una persona muy extraña, llevaba un turbante morado en la cabeza y parecía muy tímido – te enseñaré de-defensa contra las ar-artes oscuras en Hog-Hogwarts, aunque quizás tú no las ne-necesites. – rió con una risita forzada.**

**Tita guió a Zanky hacia el patio trasero del bar, donde había una pared de ladrillos, Tita parecía feliz, como si le gustara jugar con su rodillo de madera golpeando suavemente los ladrillos, pero no había efecto alguno, la cara de Tita cada vez estaba de peor humor.**

**-Ditos ladrillos, pensaba que recordaba la combinación – Tita probó de nuevo golpeando algunos ladrillos más – Se acabó, vamos a lo fácil. - Tita buscó en su bandolera y sacó un mazo – Zanky, échate para atrás.**

** Tita comenzó a darle mazazos al muro de ladrillos, a los pocos minutos había creado un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para pasar los dos.**

**-Ale, a mí nadie me lleva la contraria, Yo 1, Muro 0. ¡Já!**

**Zanky pasó a través del agujero y descubrió una gran avenida llena de locales extraños, gente extraña y artículos más extraños aún.**

**-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-Esto, mi querido Zanky, es el Callejón Diagonal. El centro comercial de Londres por excelencia, primero vamos a Gringotts, tenemos varias cosas que hacer allí.**

**Pasearon a lo largo de la calle, algunos magos jóvenes se concentraban cerca de un escaparate de escobas que, para Zanky, eran del año de la pera, pero hablaban sobre "Quiddtch" y del "Real Latino".**

**-Tita, ¿por qué toda esa gente me conocía?**

**-Mmm... Zanky, no creo que sea la persona más indicada para explicártelo, digamos que tú, de bebé, venciste, no se sabe cómo, a un mago tenebroso, el que mató a tus padres y te dejó esa cicatriz tan chula en forma de Z en tu frente, ese mago oscuro se llamaba Vold... Vold... lo siento, nos da miedo llamarlo por su nombre. Pero soy valiente ¡qué leches! –y en voz bajita dijo- Voldiport. ¡Ole mis...!**

**-¿Voldiport?**

**-¡Sssh! Pero llámalo quien-da-yuyu-nombrarlo.**

**Estaban frente a la puerta de mármol de Gringotts, donde un gran cartel rezaba: "Roba y te convertimos en árbol, puedes elegir entre un melocotonero, un cerezo o un almendro", misteriosamente al lado del edificio de Gringotts había un jardín lleno de esos árboles.**

** Una vez dentro Tita sujetó a Zanky de la mano.**

**-Tita, ¿qué son esos seres bajitos y azules?**

**-Son pitufos, ya les llamaron la atención por ir sin camiseta, pero son geniales guardando oro. No te separes de mí, algunos muerden.**

**Tita carraspeó cuando llegó a la mesa de papá pitufo, que parecía dormido.**

**-¿Qué desea la señora y el muchacho?**

**-Un cach... esto... queremos ir a la cámara del señor Potter, aquí... – Tita sacó una llave de su bandolera – su llave, y después en la cámara 721 para... – Tita sacó un paquetito y se lo entregó al papá pitufo – lo que usted ya sabe sobre Dumbledore.**

**-Muy bien... ¡CALIMERO! – gritó papá pitufo - Acompaña a estos dos magos a sus respectivas cámaras.**

**Un pitufo con una cáscara de huevo en la cabeza les guió hasta una entrada que daba a unas mazmorras oscuras, donde encendieron unas antorchas. Los tres subieron a un carro que empezó a rodar por una vía y a adentrarse en unas oscuras cuevas.**

**-Siempre me toca el carro más lento, y encima voy con más peso – dijo Calimero gruñendo.**

**-¿Me estás llamando gorda? – dijo Tita ofendida.**

**-Mira a Gulbert, lo rápido que va, y yo aquí cobrando la mitad que ellos porque este carro siempre va lento. – dijo el pitufo ignorando a Tita.**

**Al cabo de unas cuantas curvas y unas cuantas quejas más de parte de Calimero, llegaron a un rellano donde se bajaron. El pitufo abrió la cámara de Zanky con la llave y pudo ver, asombrado, montones de monedas de oro, galletitas y gafas.**

**-¡Waw! Con razón Jaimito siempre tenía la hucha llena... llénate los bolsillos con las monedas de oro y sigamos, tenemos algo de prisa Zanky.**

**La siguiente parada era una cámara más inferior aún, donde incluso había niebla y hacía calor. El pitufo pasó su pie por debajo de la puerta de la cámara y ésta se abrió como una puerta automática de un supermercado.**

**-¡Ding dong ding! ****Sean bienvenidos a la cámara de máxima seguridad número 721 de Gringotts ¡Dong ding dong!**

**-Mira tú, ¡qué modernos estos pitufos, hasta la cámara nos da la bienvenida, bien, no te muevas Zanky. – Tita se acercó a la cámara, recogió un paquete y se lo metió rápidamente en su bandolera – ¡¡Isssh!! Me ha dado un escalofrío. Bien, salgamos de aquí, debo llevar esto a Dumbledore lo antes posible.**

**Al salir de Gringotts Tita acompañó a Zanky hasta la tienda de ropa Madame Malkin's, y mientras la dependienta le cosía su túnica del colegio, vieron a unas chicas hablando y mirando ropa.**

**-Tía, esto es super cutre, yo no me pongo esto ni muerta, osea, de verdad, te lo juro.**

**-Xiquilla, que no é pa' mí, que é un regalo, tampoco voy a gastarme mis jahorro.**

**-Ya tía, pero total, en fin... a ver si me compro un modelito ideal para Hogwarts, ¡señorita! Muéstreme sus trajes más caros por fis.**

**-Perame Jerma, xiquilla, que no he acabao' aquí, me estás estresando tía, osea.**

**Tita ignoraba a las dos niñas, sólo se fijaba en lo guapo que le estaban dejando a su Zanky, no veía cómo las chicas la estaban mirando de refilón y simulando arcadas, estaba claro que Tita no iba vestida muy elegante...**

**Después de comprar los trajes, el caldero, los potingues y otras cosas raras, Tita dejó a Zanky sólo en la tienda de varitas del señor Ollivanders, ella decía que se le antojaba un cucurucho de helado, sabor a pitufo.**

**-Buenos días, dijo un señor con cara de 500 años. ¡Oh! Señor Potter, le estaba esperando, veamos... pruebe esta varita...**

**Zanky obedeció, sin salir de su asombro, pero antes incluso de agarrarla el señor dijo:**

**-¡No! Esta no no no no, veamos, una más cara... ¡ésta!**

** El chico ni rozó la siguiente varita con la yema de sus dedos cuando el señor Ollivanders se la retiró de nuevo.**

**-Uff, no, casi me destrozas el local chavalote, veamos... ya sé, prueba esta, es muy cara, pero creo que... sí, ¡pruébala!**

**Zanky agarró la varita y la agitó, pero nada ocurrió.**

**-¡Sí! Está hecha para ti, se nota que te quiere, ¿has visto la reacción cuando la has sujetado? Bien, son 200 monedas de oro. **

**Zanky no sabía por qué pero le dio la impresión de que aquel señor le acababa de timar, pagó el coste de la varita y el señor le informó:**

**-Es una varita de madera de melocotonero, 28 centímetros, elástica, y... lo curioso es que su núcleo, de pluma de pavo real, es hermano de la varita que te hizo esa bonita cicatriz en tu cabolo.**

**Zanky salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, ese señor debería estar en un psiquiátrico por lo menos. Fuera encontró a Tita con una jaula, y dentro, un loro blanco. **

**-No había helado sabor a pitufo, así que te he comprado esto, ¡feliz cumpleaños!**


	6. El Andén 7 y medio

**Capítulo 6: El Andén 7 y medio**

**Zanky no podía olvidar el día en el que se despidió de Tita Hagrid en la estación del metro de Londres, debía esperar en casa de sus tíos hasta que comenzara el curso de Hogwarts el día 1 de Septiembre. Recordaba aquel eterno abrazo de despedida que dejó a Zanky sin respiración, las marcas de carmín de Tita por toda la cara y lo bien que lo pasó en aquel misterioso Callejón Diagonal. Tita le había entregado un billete de tren para viajar a bordo de un expreso al colegio, así que aprovechó que sus tíos iban a llevar a la cría de cocodrilo de Dursley al veterinario para pedir que le acercaran a la estación King's Cross, a lo que ellos, muy a regañadientes, aceptaron.**

**-¿A qué andén tienes que ir niño? – preguntó tío Vernon, aunque sin mostrar apenas curiosidad.**

**-No sé... – Zanky sacó su billete de tren y miró el andén – al andén 7 y... ¿medio?**

**-¿Nueve y medio? Muajajaja – Dudley no podía parar de ir, empezó a patalear de la risa y casi se le cae el cocodrilo por la ventanilla del coche – Tas tonto Zanky.**

** Los Dursleys dejaron a Zanky en la estación de trenes junto a su baúl lleno de libros y túnicas y la jaula con el loro blanco dentro, al que había decidido llamar Hedwig. Zanky comenzó a ir andén por andén, pero al llegar al 7 pasaba al 8. No sabía qué hacer, se encontraba más perdido y confundido que un anciano en un concierto de Heavy Metal. Hasta que por fin oyó una palabra conocida.**

**-Ron, no sé cómo naranjos has conseguido que ese pajarraco te use como inodoro en una estación muggle – una mujer regordeta y vestida con un enorme delantal iba acompañada por sus cuatro hijos, todos ellos pelirrojos – deja, deja que te limpie con el pañuelito, ven ¡Ron! ¿Dónde vas tan embalao'?**

**El menor de los niños, el que tenía una sospechosa mancha blanca en la cabeza, llevaba una mochila y comenzó a correr hacia un muro que dividía la estación 4 de la 5, pero no paró, el choque fue tal que el pobre niño acabó en el suelo y llorando.**

**-¿Pero qué haces Ron? Te tengo dicho que es entre el andén 7 y 8 hijo, todos los años igual, ¡si hasta el muro tiene la forma ya de tu cara! Me vas a tener muy preocupada cuando estés en Hogwarts, si no me envías un loro diario pensaré que te ha pasado algo gordo cariño.**

**La familia se adelantó un poco más, Zanky los siguió. Se pararon cerca del muro divisorio entre el andén 7 y 8, no sin antes frenar a Ron, que intentó de nuevo estrellarse contra otro muro. El hermano mayor salió corriendo en dirección al muro, Zanky pensó que era una familia muuuuuy rara, pero se sorprendió cuando el muchacho había atravesado los ladrillos.**

**-Fred, George, ahora vosotros – la mujer se apartó para que unos gemelos pudieran correr en dirección al muro y desaparecer. – y ahora... ¡Ron! Lo que te faltaba, ¡deja a ese gato negro!**

**Zanky se armó de valor y preguntó a la señora cómo carajos se hacía eso.**

**-De primer año ¿verdad? Igual que mi Ronnie – el pelirrojo saludó tímidamente a Zanky – Bien, es muy sencillo, tienes que ir corriendo hacia el muro, sin más, hasta que lo atravieses y llegues al otro lado, no tengas miedo.**

**Zanky siguió las indicaciones de la señora pelirroja, tomó carrerilla y, sin poder creerselo, atravesó el muro. Se quedó quieto donde estaba, mirando embodado hacia atrás, hacia el muro que acababa de pasar, cuando el niño pelirrojo apareció de golpe y los dos chocaron.**

**-¡Ay! ¿Pero por qué no te has apartado? ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?**

**-Lo... lo siento, no sabía...**

**-Nah, tranquilo, sé que soy yo, mis hermanos dicen que soy gafe, pero mi madre me consuela diciéndome que no lo soy, sólo un poco... especial.**

**Sin pretenderlo, los dos chicos se perdieron de vista, había mucha gente en el andén, padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, niños llorando, profesores que intentaban separar a los niños de los brazos de sus madres... y en medio, en las vías, un enorme expreso rojo en la que los alumnos iban subiendo. **

**Zanky intentó subir su equipaje al expreso, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para subirlo. Los gemelos pelirrojos que había visto antes estaban haciendo cola detrás de él para subir, uno de ellos pasó a empujones y murmurando alguna maldición por lo bajo mientras miraba a Zanky como si fuera un ser inferior. El otro gemelo pidió perdón por el comportamiento de su hermano y ayudó a subirle el equipaje. Una vez dentro del expreso, Zanky se acomodó en un compartimento al final del pasillo, donde no había nadie. A los pocos minutos, y tras la tercera llamada a los alumnos, comenzó a llenarse todos los vagones, y el niño pelirrojo y torpe con el que había chocado tras el muro abrió la puerta.**

**-¡Hola! ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? Los demás están llenos...**

**-Sí, claro – Zanky hizo un sitio al pelirrojo en el asiento.**

**El tren comenzó a moverse, los alumnos se despedían a gritos de sus padres, otros alumnos intentaban tirarse de la ventanilla para no ir al colegio. Zanky intentó iniciar una conversación.**

**-Erm... ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Soy Ron Weasley, encantado.**

**-Yo Zanky Potter, un placer.**

**El recién conocido se quedó de piedra, miraba a Zanky y su cicatriz en forma de Z como si fuera una Nintendo.**

**-¿De verdad eres tú? Quiero decir... ¿tú eres el que venciste a quien-da-yuyu-nombrarlo?**

**-Eso parece.**

**-¡Waw! – en ese momento llamó a la puerta una anciana con un carrito lleno de dulces- Sí, si, yo quiero, a ver...**

**Ron y Zanky compraron algunas extrañas golosinas que se movían, de todos los colores y de toda clase de envoltorios. Ron iba explicando qué era cada cosa:**

**-Eso que se mueve son pulgas de chocolate, si abres el paquete tienes que ir atrapando a todas... eso otro son calderos de aguacate, eso un paquete de grajeas de todos los sabores, una vez encontré una con sabor a agujero negro, estuve una semana ingresado en San Mungo porque no encontraban mi lengua... y eso otro son Lagartijas de chocolate, corren muy rápido, y siempre llevan un cromo de Magos y Brujas Famosos.**

**Zanky abrió una lagartija de chocolate y ésta salió trepando hacia el techo del vagón, pero se derritió con la bombilla y empezó a caer gotas de chocolate del techo que goteaban sobre la cabeza de Ron.**

**-¡Mira! Me ha tocado a Dumbledore. – en el cromo aparecía un señor muy mayor, con una gran barba blanca y con un sombrerito rosa, que no tardó en ocultar tras de sí- Mago famoso por ser el Director de Hogwarts y gran colaborador en las investigaciones de Xena Flamel.**

**-Yo tengo a Dumbledore repetido 465 veces, en realidad sólo tengo tres cromos repetidos muchas veces, no sé por qué el resto se me resiste...**

**-¿Tú perteneces a una familia de magos? – preguntó Zanky con curiosidad.**

**-Sí, mi padre trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia, mi hermano mayor, Bill, está ahora en Egipto, haciendo asuntos de Gringotts. Mis otros tres hermanos están en Hogwarts, Charlie es prefecto de Hufflepuff, una de las cuatro casas del colegio, y mis hermanos Fred y George son gemelos, pero totalmente opuestos, Fred es listo y amable, está en Ravenclaw, y George es muy egoísta y siempre se mete en problemas, está en la casa de Slytherin... todos esperan que yo quede en Gryffindor, así completaremos el cupo de casas, jejeje – Zanky no había oído una risa tan forzada en su vida.**

**Alguien llamó a la puerta, eran las mismas chicas que había visto Zanky en la tienda de ropa, y parecían muy preocupadas.**

**-¡Hola guapos! ¿Habeis visto un movil por aquí? Es que lo he perdido y no lo encuentro, o sea, ¡qué desastre! ¡qué horror! ¡qué...!**

**-Inutilidad... los artilugios muggles no funcionan en Hogwarts – dijo Ron.**

**-¡No me fastidies! Jo tía, qué fuerte, un año sin moviles, no sé cómo lo soportaremos, de verdad, o sea, te lo juro por Snoopy. – La chica se fijó en la cicatriz de Zanky - ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Mío! Por mi botiquín de maquillaje, ¿eres Zanky Potter? ¡No me lo puedo creer!, yo soy Jermayoni Granger, puedes llamarme Jerma, y ella es Jana Jabbo.**

**-¡No me puedo creé que tú sea Sanky Potte! Eto es má que fuerte, eto es fotísmo.**

**Jermayoni se había sentado en el asiento de enfrente de Zanky para verlo de cerca, y con una extraña mueca sacó su varita, con joyas engarzadas, y apuntó a las gafas de Zanky.**

**-No sé cómo puedes vivir con eso en la cara, de verdad te lo juro, ¡Cejus depilatorium! – algo en las cejas de Zanky había cambiado – Ya está, mucho mejor, ya tienes las cejas... ideales.**

**Ron no quiso quedarse atrás e intentó hacer amigos.**

**-Yo soy Ron Weasley.**

**-Erm... – Jermayoni le miró con repulsión, al igual que Jana – mu guapo... esto... tienes manchas de chocolate en la cabeza y una ... ¿caca de paloma?**

**Llevaban horas en el tren, los prefectos habían pasado para informar a los alumnos de que se preparan para bajar. Habían llegado a un pequeño pueblecito, llamado Hogsmeade, en el que una mujer con pelo violeta les esperaba y, cuando vio a Zanky, comenzó a correr hacia él apartando a guantazos a todo el que se encontraba en medio.**

**-¡AY MI ZANKY! Qué mayor está ya, miralo – Tita dio un achuchón a Zanky – Toma, te he preparado un roscón, cómetelo antes del banquete, después me sentaré a tu lado para asegurarme que comes bien. ¡POR FAVOR, LOS DE PRIMER AÑO, SEGUIDME! Uy, perdona querida, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía el candil demasiado cerca de tu pelo ¡agua, agua! Fffffff Fffffff.**

**Tita agarró a la chica con el pelo en llamas como si fuera una antorcha y salió trotando hacia la orilla de un gran lago próximo, donde echó a la muchacha al agua.**

**-No ha pasao' na', tranquilos todos, bien, seguidme, subid a las barcas en grupos de cuatro personas, los botes van solos, recomendamos que no asoméis ninguna extremidad fuera del bote, hay un calamar gigante que no se corta un pelo y es capaz de devoraros.**

**Los alumnos hicieron caso a Tita, pero cuando estaban a mitad del lago, con unas vistas increíbles de un majestuoso castillo, un tentáculo asomó a la superficie, agarrando la cabeza de un alumno llamado Charlos que había osado meter una mano en el agua. Tita acudió a su ayuda, se puso en pie en su bote y gritó al calamar:**

**-Chuuusaaaa, Chuuuuusaaaaaa, ¡fuera! Chuuuuusaaaaaa.**

**Demasiado tarde, el pobre niño había sido arrastrado hasta las profundidades del lago, donde posiblemente el calamar hiciera buen provecho de él.**

**- Bueno, uno menos – Tita sacó su lista de alumnos y tachó a Charlos. – Bien, ya llegamos, salid de los botes y seguidme hasta la puerta.**


	7. La Boina Seleccionadora

**Capítulo 7**

**· La Boina Seleccionadora ·**

**A****l llegar a la puerta del castillo Tita llamó dando tres fuertes golpes, y alguien desde dentro abrió la puerta. Era una mujer con un moño estirado y una cara muy severa.**

**- ¡Hola Tita! ¿algún problema?**

**- ¡Nah! Sólo un alumno que se lo ha tragado el calamar, habrá que enviar a alguien ha recoger el cuerpo... – Tita parecía despreocupada.**

**- Tita, ya es el quinto alumno que pierdes en tres años, los padres ya han protestado por la falta de seguridad.**

**- ¿Pero qué quiere? El calamar ya no se asusta de mis chuuuuusaaaaaas, no puedo ir a pelear con él en el agua, tengo el pelo recién sacado de la peluquería – Tita se atusó la melena mientras la profesora la miraba con cara de pocos amigos – Vaaale, ya voy a buscarle.**

** Mientras Tita volvía al lago la profesora comenzó a hablar a los alumnos, que se reunieron a su alrededor.**

**- Por favor, silencio, no os preocupeis si vuestros artilugios muggles no funcionan, aquí no están permitidos – dijo mirando a Jermayoni y a Jana, que ponían cara de fastidio mientras intentaban resucitar sus móviles – Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora MacGonagall, subdirectora de este colegio. A continuación se celebrará el ritual de selección que os dividirá en cuatro casas, a saber: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Si sois tan amables... esperad aquí en silencio mientras compruebo que esté todo listo – la profesora hablaba muy deprisa, hasta tal punto que cubrió a los alumnos que tenía más cerca de una pequeña película de saliva.**

**Cuando la profesora dejó a los alumnos a solas aparecieron dos fantasmas que iban hablando en dirección a la puerta por donde había salido MacGonagall. Uno era gordo y el otro alto y delgado.**

**- Es lo que yo digo, si esconden la copa donde estamos durmiendo no hay quien descanse, tendremos que pedir a Vitch que haga algo al respecto... ¡oh! alumnos nuevos, bienvenidos, soy el Fraile Gordo, fantasma de la casa Hufflepuff, ojalá entreis en ella.**

**- No le hagais caso, Gryffindor es mejor – el fantasma delgado parecía muy convencido.**

**- Vamos, querido Nico, sabes muy bien que no es así.**

**- Ya lo creo que es así.**

**- ¡Qué no!**

**- ¡Que sí!**

**Los fantasmas continuaron su camino hacia la puerta discutiendo y pegándose manotazos en la cabeza, pero antes de perderse de vista la cabeza del fantasma delgado se dobló hasta casi caer, a lo que los alumnos reaccionaron con un grito de terror.**

**- ¡Que me da! Jerma xiquilla que me da, ¿tú has visto eso? Qué asco, o sea, iiiish. ¿Jerma? ¿Jerma? ¡JERMA! – la joven Jermayoni había caído desmayada por la impresión - ¡Ay virgensita mía! ¡JERMA!¡JERMA!**

**La profesora MacGonagall entró por la puerta por la que habían salido los dos fantasmas, y con un golpe de varita recobró el sentido a Jermayoni.**

**- ¡Jo tía, que susto ma's dao!**

**- Ay, ay, qué mal tía, o sea, de verdad, si sobrevivimos este curso ya podemos sobrevivir hasta a la extinción del maquillaje, o sea, de verdad.**

**- Bien -comenzó a decir la profesora- seguidme por favor, en cuanto yo os llame quiero que os acerquéis a la mesa de profesores y, cuando hayais sido seleccionados, os dirijais a la mesa de vuestra casa. **

**Los alumnos siguieron a la profesora a través de la puerta hasta un Gran Comedor donde había cuatro enormes mesas alargadas repletas de alumnos de cursos superiores. Al fondo, la mesa de profesores y una silla con una boina vieja encima esperaban a los alumnos, que llegaban poco a poco atravesando los pasillos de entre las mesas.**

**- El techo – comenzó a decir Jermayoni – tiene un encantamiento para que parezca invisible y podamos ver el cielo, lo leí en ****_Revista de la Bruja Moderna_****, ese número venía con una pulsera divina tía, o sea, total.**

**Cuando todo estaba listo para la ceremonia, la profesora MacGonagall y el director Dumbledore comenzaron a hablar a la vez.**

**- ¡Oh! Perdón Minerva, comienza tú, comienza.**

**- No por Merlín, habla tú Albus.**

**- De acuerdo... – Dumbledore giró la mirada de repente, dirigiéndola hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde Charlie Weasley atendía a la ceremonia en primera fila. – Mmm... no, no, insisto – añadió sin apartar la mirada del hermano de Ron– hable usted, hable usted.**

**- De acuerdo... Bien, comencemos con el ritual de selección, aquí tenemos un año más a nuestra querida Boina Seleccionadora.**

**La boina dio un bote y comenzó a hablar a través de una arruga.**

**- Bienvenidos seais todos a este nuevo curso, yo seré quien os seleccione para una de las cuatro casas. Podrás llamarme fea, podrás llamarme vieja, pero os juro que si lo haceis os doy una guantá cuando os vea que os acordareis para el resto de vuestras vidas. Os seleccionaré para Gífindo si sois valientes y atrevidos. A Jaselpa si os gusta el trabajo duro y sois fieles. A Ravecla si os pirra la inteligencia y la belleza y a Líceri si teneis ánsias de poder y amistad. Así pues, podeis probarme.**

**La profesora MacGonagall sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo, y comenzó a desplegarlo, pero era complicado, la profesora luchaba para desplegar aquel interminable pergamino, se oía cómo maldecía por lo bajini hasta que al final optó por partir el pergamino en dos y, con la cara más roja que un tomate cherri, comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos.**

**- Jana Jabbo.**

**- ¿De verdá tengo que ponerme esa gorra asquerosa? Qué fuerte, epero que eté lavada con Perlán – La muchacha se sentó sobre la silla, se puso la Boina Seleccionadora, y se oyó un ruido que sonó como un ****_"placa, placa"_**** haciendo eco – ¡Ay! M'a surrao' una colleja.**

**- Te lo advertí monina, bien, a ver... JASELPA.**

**- ¿M'ande?**

**- A JASELPA **

**- Hufflepuff – informó a Jana la profesora MacGonagall.**

**- Pues eso es lo que yo he dicho: Jaselpa, desde luego, cada año los alumnos están más sordos, de verdad... SIGUIENTE, que es pa' hoy, que he quedado con unos calcetines para cenar.**

**Jana salió corriendo rascándose la nuca cuando alguien abrió la puerta del comedor, era Tita mojada con un alumno envuelto en una toalla y temblando de frio, era Charlos, y Tita le perseguía con una cara de malas pulgas que ni con tio Vernon.**

**- ¡Anda! Anda, que me tienes contenta tú hoy, corre pa' allá, que me entere yo que vuelves a sacar la mano al calamar, te voy a hacer tragar más agua de la que has tragado esta noche, ale, corre, que te toca.**

**Charlos corrió hacia donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros, y justo en ese momento la profesora MacGonagall gritó su nombre. El chico se probó la Boina y fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Las selecciones continuaron, un tal Ernie MacMillan acabó en Hufflepuff, Harry Evans en Gryffindor y Dracon Malfoy en Slytherin. Era el turno de Ron, la profesora pronunció su nombre y se sentó en la silla.**

**- Mmm otro Weasley... bien, tengo entendido que si acabas en Gryffindor el Ministerio entregará a tu familia una subvención por tener el cupo de casas completo con los hijos. Veamos donde te pongo... mmmm, ¡ooh! Lo siento: JASELPA.**

**- ¿Por qué? ¿por qué yo? Necesitábamos esa subvención, sniff, sniff. – Ron se levantó muy decepcionado y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff cabizbajo, pero su hermano Charlie le animó dándole una palmadita en la espalda bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore.**

** La profesora MacGonagall siguió su lista, le tocaba a Jermayoni Granger. La joven se aproximó a la boina y se sentó en la silla, se había colocado una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza para que la Boina no la tocara directamente.**

**- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó la Boina enfadada – Ya te estás quitando eso de la cabeza jovencita.**

**- No por favor, o sea, que me da mucho asco, ya has pasado por miles de cabezas desde que te crearon, es una asquerosidad, y yo tengo el pelo muy sensible, lo tengo muy cuidado, ideal, o sea, ¿entiendes? – se excusó la chica.**

**- ¿Me estás llamando guarra? – la boina parecía muy ofendida.**

**- Sí, o sea, ¿es que no te has mirado en un espejo? Además, las boinas ya pasaron de moda, de verdad te lo juro, son horteras y tienen menos glamour que un vestido de Versache conjuntado con unas apargatas, o sea, que ni muerta te pongo en mi cab... – Jermayoni no pudo acabar la frase, la Boina se le había tirado a la cara y la joven cayó hacia atrás al suelo. Jermayoni luchaba por quitarse la boina de la cara, sus gritos sonaban ahogados, y la boina arrancaba mechones de pelos de la cabeza de la chica. La profesora MacGonagall fue la que consiguió separarlas, y cuando la Boina terminó de escupir los mechones de pelos arrancados de Jermayoni dijo:**

**- Ale, ya te puedes ir calentita para JASELPA.**

**- Oi lo que me ha hecho, ¡MI PELO! Serás... serás... YO TE MATO TRAPO DE MOCOS DE CARACOL - Ahora era Jermayoni quien se abalanzó sobre la boina, comenzó a golpearla contra el suelo y a pegarle mordiscos. Al cabo de unos minutos consiguieron separar a Jermayoni y a la Boina Seleccionadora. Y tras relajarse un poco, continuó el ritual de selección. **

**Sólo quedaba Zanky por ser seleccionado, cuando la profesora le nombró el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio, hasta Dumbledore había apartado la vista de Charlie para ver en qué casa quedaba Zanky. Se sentó en la silla y se puso la boina, que estaba un poco húmeda debido a los mordiscos de Jermayoni.**

**- Mmmm... veamos... difícil elección. Por una parte podrías estar en... y por otra en... mmm... uff, necesito cinco minutos para deliberar. – la Boina salió dando botes hacia una puerta, cerrándola tras ella. Zanky no sabía qué hacer, sólo esperó a que la Boina volviera. Estaba muerto de vergüenza, miles de ojos le miraban sin pestañear. Zanky intentó romper el hielo con un carraspeo, pero nadie se inmutó. Utilizó su técnica de distracción, comenzó a pensar en una musiquita de Barrio Sésamo "Maná maná, maná, manana" y esperó moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la musiquita hasta que la Boina entró por la puerta, se volvió a posar sobre la cabeza de Zanky y dijo...**

**- NO LO SÉ, ale, majete, elige casa, tengo dos opciones para ti, LÍCERI o JASELPA.**

**- Pues... elijo...**

**- JASELPA, perfecto, pues para allá, machote.**

**Los alumnos de Hufflepuff gritaron de alegría y recibieron a Zanky con los brazos abiertos entre vítores y apretones de mano.**

**- Bien – El director Dumbledore se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar – Bienvenidos a los de primer año. Recordad que el pasillo del tercer piso está este año prohibido para todo aquel que no quiera sufrir una muerte espantosa. El Bosque Prohibido está, pues eso, prohibido para todos los alumnos. Nuestro conserje, el señor Vitch, está disponible para cualquier reparación. Este año seguiremos con el concurso de las copas evanescentes, recordad que puede aparecer en cualquier parte del castillo, si la encontrais ganareis 50 puntos para vuestra casa. Quien quiera consultar el resto de normas que se dirija al Despacho de Vitch. Y ahora, sin más, ¡que aproveche!**

**De las bandejas comenzaron a salir montones de comida, Zanky y el resto de alumnos empezaron comer, estaba sentado junto a Ron cuando Tita apareció a su lado y le empezó a poner en el plato una ración de cada cosa servida en las bandejas, le hacía el avioncito para que comiera y a veces le metía la comida en la boca mientras hablaba.**

**Cuando acabó el banquete los prefectos, en este caso Charlie, guiaron a los nuevos hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff, fueron hacia el piso de abajo y se encontraron unas escaleras automáticas.**

**- Las escaleras a veces suben y a veces bajan, si van en contra de vuestra dirección tendréis que hacer ejercicio para subirlas, es una buena forma de mantenerse en forma, os podeis poner cachas así, yo ya llevo cinco años luchando contra las escaleras, acabareis teniendo unas piernas fuertes.**

**Después de que casi Jermayoni se rompiera la pierna por ir en contra de las escaleras automáticas con tacones, llegaron frente al retrato de un hombre vestido con ropas antiguas que se movía saludando a las alumnas.**

**- Para entrar a la Sala Común debéis saber la contraseña que hay que decirle al retrato de Don Juan. Este curso la contraseña es "Melocotón en almíbar" recordadla o no podreis entrar – Charlie dijo la contraseña al retrato de Don Juan y el cuadro se elevó para dejar paso a una oquedad circular – pasad, bienvenidos a Hufflepuff.**

**Al atravesar el agujero los alumnos contemplaron un lugar muy acogedor, con ventanas en el techo que daban al gran lago y con peces nadando entre enormes tentáculos de calamar. Al fondo había varios pasadizos que llevaban a los dormitorios. Charlie los guió y Zanky se juntó con Ernie y Ron en una habitación muy acogedora.**

** Era hora de dormir, era el día más feliz de su vida, sin embargo, después de comerse todo lo que Tita le había dado en el banquete, tuvo un sueño pesado que al día siguiente no lograba recordar.**


	8. El Profesor de Lociones

_Capítulo 8_

**· El Profesor de Lociones ·**

**Z****anky y Ron tenían aquella mañana clase de Transformaciones en el segundo piso. Habían cruzado pasadizos, subido escaleras automáticas en contra dirección, recorrido pasillos eternos, y seguían perdidos, se habían cruzado con el conserje, el señor Vitch, que estaba reparando una armadura estropeada con su caja de herramientas, pero apenas se pararon a saludarle, estaban artos de que todas las armaduras del castillo dieran capones a los alumnos, sus cabezas estaban llenas de chichones.**

** Ya en clase de Transformaciones, se sentaron detrás de Jana y Jermayoni, que cuchicheaban sobre lo bien que había disimulado Jermayoni los trasquilones que le hizo la Boina Seleccionadora.**

**- Bienvenidos alumnos a vuestra primera clase de Transformaciones, ya me conoceis, soy MacGonagall, profesora de esta asignatura, jefa de Gryffindor y subdirectora del colegio. Hoy vamos a transformar un cabello en una aguja, para ello sacad las varitas y... – la profesora dio la lección de cómo hacer rígido un pelo hasta transformarlo en aguja – Bien, normalmente os pediría que os arranqueis un cabello – Jana y Jermayoni dieron un grito ahogado – pero en esta ocasión, gracias a la Boina Seleccionadora, tener pelos para todos – Jermayoni entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.**

**Al finalizar la lección los alumnos salieron en dirección a su próxima clase, Lociones, en las mazmorras del castillo. Mientras atravesaban un pasillo se fijaron en un objeto blanco y brillante que flotaba y se escondía por el pasillo lateral, detrás muchos alumnos corrían gritando "copa". Tras pasar unos cuantos pasillos más vieron a Charlie con la copa alzada en su mano izquierda y con la derecha firmando autógrafos a otros alumnos.**

**Al llegar a las oscuras mazmorras, después de sudar la gota gorda bajando escaleras, entraron a clase de Lociones con los alumnos de Slytherin, entre ellos Dracon Malfoy.**

**- Hola a todos – el profesor de Lociones entró en el aula, era alto y atractivo, y tenía una larga melena dorada que se atusaba constantemente, vestía muy elegante y llevaba un bastón acabado en una serpiente plateada - soy el profesor Malfoy, profesor de esta asignatura, y ése – dijo señalando a Dracon - es mi retoño, así que 50 puntos para Slytherin. Además soy jefe de esa misma casa, 50 puntos más para mí, porque yo lo valgo. Esta es la clase de Lociones, os enseñaré a embotellar la belleza, a crear jabones que corran por vuestra piel y despierte vuestros sentidos para nublar la mente, aprenderéis a detener la vejez... – Jana y Jermayoni estaban tan entusiasmadas que se levantaron de sus sillas a aplaudir al profesor – gracias, gracias, ¿de qué casa sois? – las alumnas respondieron que eran de Hufflepuff - ¡ah! pues nada...**

**Zanky apenas se había dado cuenta de que el profesor Malfoy se había acercado a él, cuando levantó la mirada el profesor dijo:**

**- Vaya, vaya, Zanky Potter, nuestro nuevo... mister Hogwarts – Malfoy miraba a Zanky con odio en sus ojos azules – dime, ¿queseobtienealfrotarconunacremahidratanteloscodos?**

**Zanky ni siquiera había entendido la pregunta, pero Jermayoni había levantado la mano.**

**- No lo sé señor...**

**- Bien... y ¿quéconsiguesconunaexfoliacióndeloscallosdelospies?**

**Zanky no entendía ni mú de lo que le estaba hablando, pero Jermayoni levantaba el brazo con ansias.**

**- Ni idea profesor.**

**- Vaya, vaya, se ve que la fama no lo es todo ¿verdad Potter? Bien, al frotarse con una crema hidratante los codos se consigue tenerlos más suaves, y al exfoliar los callos de los pies consigues eliminar las durezas. 50 puntos para Slytherin por lo bien que me lo sé.**

**Al acabar la clase Zanky y Ron fueron al Gran Comedor a comer, Zanky se había asegurado de que no andaba Tita cerca, se sentó junto a Ron en la mesa de Hufflepuff y comentaron las clases.**

**- ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto Jermayoni cuando estábamos en Transformaciones? Por Merlín, lo bien que me lo he pasado, no sabes lo mal que me cae esa pija. – Ron parecía contento.**

**- Pues a mí no me ha gustado nada la clase de Lociones, no soporto al profesor Malfoy, me tiene manía, ¿qué le he hecho yo? Si hasta ha intentado ponerme una crema para quitarme la cicatriz pero ha dicho que mejor se la quedaba él, que era muy cara... y de paso se ha sumado 50 puntos por ahorrar al colegio un bote de crema, no lo soporto.**

**En ese momento llegó un loro por la ventana y se posó sobre la cabeza de Ron.**

**-¡Quítamelo! ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡¡Aaaaah!! ¡¡¡Me está clavando las uñas!!!**

**-¡Tita quiere a Zanky en su cabaña, Tita quiere a Zanky en su cabaña!**

**- QUÍTAMELOOOOO**

**El loro salió por la ventana, dejando a Ron escondido bajo la mesa.**

**- No sería para tanto...**

**- Dolía un huev... ¿quién es Tita?**

**- Es la guardiana de las llaves, tenemos que ir a visitarla, si no vamos seguro que nos deja con algún hueso roto... pero antes voy a hincharme de comida, así verá que como bien y se dejará de preocupar.**

**Al terminar de comer los dos amigos salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de piedra situada cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Al llegar llamaron a la puerta y una voz les invitó a pasar.**

**- ¡¡Juaaaaaa zú!!**

**- ¡¡¡¡¡Arrgg!!!!!**

**Ron tenía un escupitajo en la mejilla derecha, Tita parecía muy disgustada.**

**- ¡Oh! Lo siento niño pelirrojo, Fifí mala, ains... deja, yo te limpio – Tita sacó un pañuelo morado y limpio la cara de Ron – perdónala, es una llama que escupe a la gente que no le cae del todo bien, por lo que sea no se fía de ti, ¡Fifí mala!**

**- No... no pasa nada... ya está, ya está... me hace un poco de daño...**

**- ¡Oh! Lo siento... ¿qué tal? Me habéis pillado aquí, preparando una empanada con la Magimix.**

**- Huele muy bien Tita, pero ya hemos comido, éste es Ron Weasley, un amigo. – La casa de Tita parecía las cocinas de un gran hotel, con un estilo apicapedrado y con cuadros de punto de cruz.**

**- Encantada Ron, ¡qué majo! Claro que sí, os vais a comer esta empanada, está riquísima, además, seguro que no has comido lo suficiente... nah, nah, nah, – interrumpió a Zanky – he dicho que te la comes y te la comes como que me llamo Tita. ¿Y dices que eres un Weasley? Ains... conozco a tus hermanos, me llevo muy bien con Charlie, yo le enseñé trucos para encontrar la copa... y Bill es muy majo, ¿dónde dices que trabaja Bill?**

**- Ahora está trabajando en...**

**- Seguro que le va muy bien, ale, Zanky, siéntate, que vamos a comer...**

**Un loro llegó volando a casa de Tita y se posó sobre la cabeza de Ron con un periódico.**

**- ¡QUÍTAMELO!**

**- Chuuuusaaaaaa, chuuuusaaaaaa, deja al pobre Ron en paz, loro. – gritaba Tita para aullentar al ave.**

**- ¡¡Juaaaaaaa zú!!**

**- ¡FIFÍ!**

**Después de sacar a Ron de debajo de la mesa y de limpiarle el escupitajo de Fifí, Zanky pudo leer El Profeta mientras Tita iba a por unos cubiertos.**

**"****_INTENTO DE ROBO EN GRINGOTTS_**

_**Esta mañana un grupo de magos y brujas oscuros han entrado en la cámara 713 de máxima seguridad. Según informa el Papá Pitufo no se han llevado nada porque esa misma cámara ha sido vaciada hace poco tiempo.**_

** _Los pitufos ya estaban preparando el jardín para un nuevo árbol cuando se han enterado de que los ladrones habían escapado intactos. Algunas fuentes citan al-que-da-yuyu-nombrarlo como autor del intento fallido, pero son sólo rumores._**

_**Según Calimero, un pitufo de Gringotts, el problema se hubiera bloqueado si los carros internos fueran más rápidos, ¿estamos ante un caso de inseguridad del banco?**_

**_Reportera: _****_Danta Skeeter_****_"_**

**- Tita, ¿esta no era la cámara a la que fuimos? – preguntó Zanky curioso.**

**- Noooo, qué vaaa, ale, no tienes más hambre, pues fuera, ya me quedo yo el resto – Tita parecía nerviosa, estaba poniendo sal en su vaso de leche.**

**Al salir de la cabaña de Tita la oyeron maldecir al salero, era tarde, así que los dos chicos fueron a su sala común comentando su primer día de clase.**


	9. Copa a Medio Vuelo

_Capítulo 9_

**· Copa a medio vuelo ·**

**Z**anky odiaba al profesor Malfoy, no podía creer que algo tan bueno como la magia tuviera que ser estropeado por alguien a quien apenas conocía. Pero su hijo Dracon era peor, durante las clases de Lociones ganaba más puntos que el propio profesor, y encima miraba a Zanky con cara de decir "eres más feo que una pelusa".

Aquella mañana empezaron a llegar loros al Gran Comedor a través de las ventanas.

- ¡El correo! – gritaron algunos alumnos.

Los loros iban y venían por el techo de la sala, buscando a sus dueños y lanzándoles paquetes. A Jermayoni y a Jana les cayeron dos paquetes de _"La Bruja Adolescente, ¿cómo superar la rotura de una uña?"_, a Ernie le cayó un paquete y luchaba para poder abrirlo a mordiscos. Zanky se giró para ver si Ron había recibido algo, pero Ron no estaba, se había escondido debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Los loros, me tienen manía – su voz parecía frustrada – me han llenado de cacas, no los soporto, ¿por qué a nadie más le pasa? ¿por qué sólo yo?

- Tranquilo Ron, seguro que es el perfume que usas o... – Zanky vio lo que tenía Ernie en las manos – ¡Ala! ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una recordadora, sirve para avisarte si se te ha olvidado algo, si eso pasa, se vuelve amarilla – la recordadora se volvió dorada en ese mismo momento – mmm... vaya, se me olvida algo... ¿qué será?.

- Ponerte calcetines, eres más tonto... – Dracon había aparecido detrás de Ernie, con una postura amenazante y sin apartar una mirada golosa de la recordadora-... que tonto.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, no llevo calcetines... ¡carambolas! Tampoco me he puesto los zapatos, voy a cambiarme ya mismo. – Algo tiró de la mano de Ernie – ¡eh! ¿Qué haces Dracon? ¡Devuélveme mi recordadora!

- ¿Qué recordadora?

- La que te estás metiendo en el bolsillo – detrás de Dracon había aparecido Charlie Weasley, cruzado de brazos y mirando atentamente a Dracon, daba verdadero miedo estar en su contra – devuélveselo inmediatamente, dijo arremangándose la camisa, dejando ver sus brazos musculosos.

- Si, si, sólo la estaba viendo, uuuh, qué bonita, felicidades Ernie, ea, ¿ves? Nada más – Dracon forzó una falsa sonrisa y salió corriendo.

- Tía, ¿qué es esto? – estaban en los terrenos próximos al castillo, la profesora Hooch había reunido a los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin ahí para recibir su primera clase – estas escobas... como nos hagan barrer el patio me muero, de verdad, o sea.

- ¿Qué nos van a aser barré? Xiquilla, que tengo la manicura resién hexa, no nos pueden haser esto, de verdad, se están pasando tre pueblo po lo meno Jerma, de verdá.

Ron se reía de la conversación de Jermayoni y Jana, llegó la profesora y apenas pudo contener la risa cuando la profesora le dio sin querer en la frente con la escoba que llevaba en la mano.

- Lo siento jovencito, ¿te he hecho daño? – al girarse para mirar a Ron golpeó a otra chica - ¡oh! Lo siento bonita, ha sido sin querer – la escoba golpeó a Ron de nuevo en un ojo – Lo siento de nuevo angelito mío, ¡qué torpe estoy! – la chica de antes no pudo evitar un nuevo golpe de escoba - ¡Merlín! Qué me pasa hoy, perdona guapa, ya bajo la escoba...

- Ron... – dijo Zanky por lo bajini – creo que ya he encontrado a alguien tan especial como tú, si quieres le digo a esa chica que te gusta.

- Bien, soy la profesora Hooch, yo imparto la clase de vuelo, os enseñaré a usar las escobas para llegar a lo más alto – con esa frase levantó su brazo derecho en dirección al cielo, y no dijo nada hasta pasados cinco minutos, mientras los alumnos se miraban sin entender hasta que la profesora continuó – zzzzzzzz no mami no, hoy no tengo clase, no quero, no quero zzzzzzzzz. Esto... ejem, perdón, he pasado mala noche, bien, sigamos, colocaos a la derecha de la escoba y gritadle con la mano firme VEN P'ACA.

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar ven p'aca a las escobas, pero ninguna se movía.

- Era broma, pringaaaaos, jajajaja, nah, ahora en serio, agachaos y agarradlas vosotros mismos fuertemente. – los alumnos agarraron las escobas pensando en la estabilidad mental de la profesora – ahora quiero que os sentéis sobre ellas y deis un pequeño paso, os elevareis unos metros, después inclinaos para delante y aterrizad, bien, a la de tres... una, dos y... CUATRO, muajaja, nah, broma, broma, levantaos del suelo los que os hayáis caído... ¡TRES!

Los alumnos se elevaron del suelo, unos caían, Jermayoni y Jana se mantuvieron en tierra ante el riesgo de despeinarse, murmurando que la próxima vez se pondrían más laca. Unos se estrellaban contra otros, algunos iban boca abajo, y entre ese montón de alumnos destacó Ernie, que comenzó a subir, y subir, y subir y subir hasta que se perdió de vista.

- ¡Oh oh! – la profesora parecía ausente - ¿y ahora qué hago? Ya está, les diré que Tita ha perdido a este alumno y todo arreglado... – en ese momento se oía un grito de lejos que se acercaba, era Ernie que caía en picado hasta el suelo – ¡Colchonetum césped!

Ernie rebotó contra el césped como si fuera una cama elástica, pero chocó contra un muro y comenzó a sangrarle la nariz.

- Oyoyoi... mmm... esto es claramente una rotura hemofílica leve de las napias, bien, me llevo a este alumno a la enfermería, el alumno que se atreva a hacer volar una escoba se quedará sin recreo en menos de lo que se dice supercalifrasquilisticoespialidoso – la profesora acabó la última sílaba cuando ya había cruzado la puerta del castillo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Dioooooos, como duele!!!!! – algo redondo golpeó a Ron en la cabeza- de esta me sale un chichón fijo.

Dracon se agachó a recoger el objeto, era la recordadora de Ernie.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que tenemos aquí un cabezón ¿eh? A cualquiera le hubiera partido la cabeza esta recordadora a la velocidad a la que caía, pero tú Weasley, ni siquiera te has despeinado, más que nada porque ya estás despeinado, no como yo, que voy siempre con mi peine de calle... tienes la cabeza más dura que he visto nunca, cabezón.

- Dame esa cabez... recordadora Dracon – dijo Zanky, haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho a Ron.

- Tendrás que quitármela... – Dracon subió en su escoba y se elevó.

Zanky intentó imitarle, pero Jermayoni se lo impidió.

- No Zanky, en serio, no merece la pena despeinarse de esa forma tan cruel, aún podemos salvar tu pelo Zanky, hazlo por la salud de tu cabello, porque él lo vale.

Zanky se liberó de Jermayoni y alzó el vuelo encima de su escoba persiguiendo a Dracon.

- Vaya, vaya, Zanky, manejas muy bien la escoba... ¿quieres la recordadora? ¿la quieres? Bien, buen chico, pues... – Dracon lanzó la recordadora lejos – ala, ve a buscarla, después vas y lo cascas.

Zanky salió volando en dirección a la recordadora, no podía haberla tirado en otra dirección el maldito rubiales, Zanky tuvo que esquivar pilastras, estatuas, gárgolas, loros, melocotones que alguien estaba lanzando desde un melocotonero cercano... hasta que por fin, a tres milímetros de atrapar la recordadora, se estrelló contra una ventana, atravesó el cristal y acabó dando volteretas junto con su jefe de casa, el señor Sam Turno, que en esos momentos estaba haciendo su cama.

- ¿Pero qué recórcholis? ¡eh! Tú, ¿de qué vas? ¿Te crees que puedes esquivar todos esos obstáculos con tu escoba, estrellarte contra mi habitación, tirarme al suelo, e irte así, de rositas? No, no, no, no, no, acompáñame Zanky, creo que ya tenemos cazador nuevo...

Zanky pensaba que se había quedado sin algo más que un recreo, siguió por las escaleras mecánicas al señor Turno hasta llegar a un aula.

- Perdona Quirrito, ¿te importa que me lleve al joven Wood un momentín de nada?

El profesor Quirrell dio su permiso a un muchacho de quinto curso, que se reunió con ellos.

- Wood, ya tenemos nuevo cazador para el equipo de Quidditch, empieza por Zan y acaba por Ky... sí, Zanky Potter, ale, esta tarde te lo llevas y le enseñas a jugar. Zanky, vuelve al patio, creo que tienes que hablar con la profesora Hooch, aunque probablemente ni se acordará de quien eres...

- El Quidditch es muy fácil de entender, verás, tú eres cazador, tu misión es llevar esta pelota llamada Pelota, que estoy llenando de aire – Wood hablaba mientras agarraba aire – hasta colarla en uno de los tres aros que hay elevados en el aire en cada punta del campo – Wood volvía a soplar – mientras deberás evitar los golpes de los Pelotazos, son esas bolas duras de la caja, duelen que no veas, los golpeadores son los que van con un bate guiando los Pelotazos a los miembros del equipo contrario, y protegiendo a los suyos. A la vez tenemos un buscador, que debe encontrar una snitch dorada, que es esa pelotita con alas... quien encuentra la snich gana – soplido – así que el resto jugamos sólo para entretener a la gente con nuestro sufrimiento... yo soy el guardián, me encargo de que las Pelotas del equipo contrario no entren por nuestros aros.

Cuando Wood terminó de hinchar la Pelota un loro se posó encima y, clavándole sus uñas, lo reventó.

- Bueno... si eso entrenamos otro día, ¿vale? – Wood decía eso mientras rascaba fuertemente la cabeza del loro, atrapado entre los brazos del muchacho.

De vuelta en el castillo contó todo a Ron, quien se moría de envidia porque no era nada común que los de primer año estuvieran en un equipo de Quidditch. Subiendo por las escaleras mecánicas vieron algo blanco y brillante por un pasillo.

- ¡La copa Ron, la copa! – los dos chicos salieron corriendo por donde creían haber visto la copa pasar, las armaduras ya les habían dado cuatro o cinco capones a cada uno cuando se estrellaron con Jermayoni.

- ¡Aaaah! Jopetas, qué susto, sois vosotros, necesito un espejo urgentemente, o sea, Jana está en la enfermería porque le ha salido una espinilla y no tengo a quien consultarle ahora, y... obviamente, vosotros no entendéis, tengo que mirarme a ver si me he hecho bien la raya del ojo, he tenido que improvisar en los pasillos, seguro que me he hecho un desastre... ¡ei! Vamos por aquí, seguro que en esa habitación donde pone _"Vente, aquí el tocador"_ hay alguno...

Los tres chicos entraron en la habitación, de pronto la puerta se cerró y un gran rugido les hizo brincar, por la ventana entró un murciélago.

- ¡Oh no! ¡No hay espejos! Ese no es... ¡es Igor! El murciélago del profesor Malfoy, ¡Corred! No podemos dejar que me vea así, con estas pintas de hortera. – Jermayoni comenzó a correr con sus tacones hasta el fondo de la habitación.

- Chicos – Ron estaba preocupado. – este es el tercer piso, lo tenemos prohibido, y en la puerta pone _"Vete, aquí el horror"_ no _"Vente, aquí el tocador"_...

Un nuevo rugido les hizo desesperar.

- ¡Alohomora! – La puerta del fondo de la habitación se abrió gracias al hechizo de Jermayoni – lo aprendí en _"La Bruja de Oro"_ una revista que enseña a escapar de los padres cuando intentas irte de compras... ¡pasad! Nos esconderemos aquí.

La habitación se iluminó, los tres alumnos se dieron la vuelta al oír una potente respiración, ahí había un dragón escarlata con muchos cuernos dorados alrededor de la cara, un hocico estrecho y ojos enormes que les miraban con furia.

- ¿Alguien más se ha hecho pis en los pantalones? – Ron dio un paso atrás mientras Jermayoni y Zanky intentaban abrir la puerta despacio para no enfadar al dragón – Dragón bueno, dragón bonito...

El dragón se alzó y, abriendo la boca, creó una llamarada en forma de hongo directamente sobre los tres jóvenes, que apenas lograron cerrar la puerta tras ellos al salir.

- ¡Oh dios mío, un dragón en Hogwarts! snffff, ¿no oléis a quemado? – antes de que Ron descubriera de dónde procedía el olor a chamusquina vio a Jermayoni corriendo desesperada en dirección a la puerta de salida como si fuera una cerilla prendida.

- ¡Mi pelo! ¡Mi pelo! ¡¡La laca es inflamable, Socorroco!! ¡¡Agua!! – Jermayoni corrió hasta el primer lavabo que vio para apagarse el pelo.

- Esta chica es un poco gafe... – dijo Ron con la camisa en llamas.

Los tres chicos consiguieron llegar hasta la sala común sin llamar demasiado la atención.

- Tres cositas – dijo Jermayoni junto al dormitorio de las chicas - una, no tengo problemas de visión, ni muerta me pongo gafas. Dos, vosotros deberíais aprender a defender a una chica tan delicada y sexy como yo, un poco más y ese dragón me convierte en un chuletón jugoso. Y tres, como digais a alguien donde he metido mi pelo para apagar el fuego os retiro el carnet de padres, ¿capizzi?. Hemos estado a punto de morir... o peor, que me destrozara mi blusa nueva, no sé qué pretenden poniendo ese dragón para custodiar la trampilla que había debajo –Jermayoni no paraba de hablar, cuando estaba nerviosa no dejaba hablar al resto – pero por estas –se besó el puño – que lo averiguo. Y ahora, Ron, creo que deberías cambiarte de camiseta y de pantalones, ya de paso mejor te duchas – añadió haciendo un gesto con la nariz y despidió a Zanky con un cortés movimiento de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta con sus tacones en la mano.


	10. Jalogüin

_Capítulo 10_

**· Jalogüin ·**

**Z**anky se levantó sin apenas dormir, estaba nervioso, ese día iba a tener su primer entrenamiento de Quidditch. Bajó con Ron a la sala común, donde Jana y Jermayoni les echaron una mirada furtiva y se alejaron hablando del nuevo perfume de Chanelo. Al llegar al Gran Comedor se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Hufflepuff y vieron algo lila destellar desde una de las ventanas de la sala. Desayunaron rápido, para evitar el correo matutino que Ron tanto odiaba, pero algo asomó por una de las ventanas, era un paquete mal empaquetado en un papel de regalo con dibujitos de empanadas y con mucha cinta adhesiva. El paquete era enorme y alargado, alguien desde fuera lo había lanzado hasta dentro del Gran Comedor, y en él había una tarjetita que ponía _"Para Zanky Potter"_, de parte de_ "Anónima"._

¡Carambolas Zanky! ¡Esto es para ti! – dijo Ernie, que había bajado a desayunar sin camiseta.

- Gracias Ernie, ¿de quién será? Está lleno de harina... por cierto, ¿no tienes frio? Me está dando un escalofrío que no veas al verte sin camiseta...

- ¡Por los Panrulos de Merlín! Es verdad!! – Ernie se tapó con dos tazas pequeñas – enseguida vuelvo... ¿dónde estoy? ¡Ah! Sí, en el Gran Comedor... pues eso, que gracias. – Ernie se alejó mirando para todos lados.

- Un día de estos se olvidará de que ha nacido... Zanky, ¡ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo! A ver que te ha regalado Tita Hagrid – Ron no paraba de parpadear, le pasaba cuando estaba muy nervioso.

Sí, sí, voy... – Zanky abrió como pudo el paquete, que estaba tan bien atado que necesitó usar los dientes – vayaaa, es una escoba voladora.

- ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! – los párpados de Ron se movían a una velocidad increíble – ¡¡¡es una Airbus 2000, la más veloz del mercado!!! Por cierto... también viene con estos guantes hechos con puntos de cruz...

- ¡¡Vamos chicos!! Hay que estrenarla, te estaremos animando en el entrenamiento Zanky – Fred animaba a Zanky junto al resto de chicos. Salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor deteniéndose solo para recibir un _"Vaya vaya vaya, felicidades Zanky Potter, carne fresca en el Quidditch, me gusta, dile a Charlie que se pase después por mi despacho para que le dé tu uniforme_" de parte de Dumbledore.

Draco entraba al Gran Comedor cuando todos salían, echó una mirada de envídia a la escoba de Zanky y no pudo evitar oler el aire y acercarse para tocarla, olfateando después su mano mientras todos lo miraban con caras raras.

- ¡Oh! Nada, es que... es que... ¡¡ARRIBA SLYTHERIN!! – Dracon salió corriendo con la cara roja. De lejos se oyó un _"50 puntos para Slytherin_", pero a pocos le importaba, querían ver volar a Zanky en el entrenamiento con su nueva escoba.

Ya en el campo de Quidditch encontraron a Vitch reparando uno de los aros que estaba estropeado, con sus alicates en una mano y las tenazas en la otra pedía disculpas por su presencia, pero que jugaran sin problemas, como si no estuviera.

Zanky entrenaba sólo, con Wood, haciendo pases de la Pelota y paradas en los aros. Todos animaban a Zanky desde las gradas y Wood felicitaba a Zanky por sus asombrosos lanzamientos. Algunas veces la Pelota chocaba contra la cabeza de Vitch, varias veces estuvo a punto de caer, pero insistía en que no pasaba nada, con lágrimas en los ojos pedía que siguieran entrenando, que no se preocuparan.

Unas semanas más tarde los profesores del castillo estaban preparando la decoración de Jalogüin, con calabazas flotantes y murciélagos de gominola. Por la mañana los Hufflepuffs tenían clase de Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwig, un hobbit un poco extraño que insistía siempre en que le regalaran anillos.

- Bien niños – decía el profesor con voz de pito – vamos a aprender a levitar objetos, comencemos con las plumas que tenéis, hechas con pelos humanos, cortesía de la Boina Seleccionadora, – Jermayoni clavó sus uñas en la mesa - recordad el movimiento que hemos _mi tesorooooooooo_ ensayado y ahora decid "wingardium leviosa" y señalad con la varita a la pluma. ¡Adelante!

Los alumnos hicieron el intento. Ron y Jermayoni, por cosas del destino, estaban sentados juntos, Jermayoni había sacado la lima de uñas para repararse las uñas mientras Ron intentaba engañar al profesor soplando la pluma.

- ¿Quieres dejar de soplar? Te huele el aliento ¿sabes? De verdad, eres de lo que no hay, o sea, ojalá Jana salga pronto de la enfermería, últimamente le salen espinillas día sí día también, me voy a tener que buscar otra amiga, me está dejando plantada con todos estos...

- Calla pija, pareces tonta, ñiñiñiñi, estoy harto de ti, déjame en paz, he visto loros con más dignidad que tú.

- Oi lo que me ha dicho, oi lo que me ha dicho, ¿pero tú estás bien? Tú... tú... ¡¡aiba!! He hecho volar la pluma, mire profesor mireeeee...

- ¡¡Oh!! Genial preciosa, 5 puntos para Hufflepuff.

Ron no podía con su rabia, al salir de clase se reunió con Zanky para ir a la sala común a prepararse para la noche de Jalogüin.

- ¿Pero has visto que chorra? No ha elevado la pluma porque quisiera, ha sido porque yo la he motivado. Y por cierto, ¿os habéis fijado en qué ojeras llevaba? Seguro que no ha podido dormir porque le da miedo la oscuridad jajajaja – Ron estaba descargando su ira hacia Jermayoni sin darse cuenta de que estaba tras ellos.

- Pues no era eso ¿vale? Es que había una cucaracha en nuestro dormitorio, vete a freir espárragos – Jermayoni parecía muy ofendida, tenía las manos en los ojos, no se sabe si para taparse las ojeras o porque estaba llorando y se le corría el rimel.

Aquella noche el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de manjares terroríficos, habían bollos rellenos de crema roja, empanadas con ojos falsos que se movían, incluso roscones que hablaban pidiendo sangre, daba realmente miedo.

- Ron por favor, son de gominola... – Zanky estaba preocupado por su amigo, que estaba bajo la mesa luchando contra los murciélagos de gominola que le acosaban – te los puedes comer.

- Jo tio, o sea, qué mal lo he pasao Sanqui, de verdá, te lo juro por Snoopy, he estao en la infermería do semana porque me salían espinillas en la frente – Jana tenía media cabeza vendada, y la otra media con un super peinado de tres litros de laca – yo porque no me he querio arreglá muxo pero Jerma aún está en el baño poniéndose mona, ya sabes, cosa de xicas mi querido Sanky – Jana se estaba arrimando más de la cuenta a Zanky, pero justo en ese momento apareció Tita entre los dos con una mirada asesina que hizo que Jana se fuera tres filas más para allá.

- Hola Zanky, ¿cómo estás? Me ha dicho un pajarito que te han regalado una escoba... quién habrá sido... yo lo séee, pero no te lo voy a decir porque me han pedido que guarde el secreto... toma, te he hecho una empanada especial, con el doble de relleno, cuidado cuando la vayas a partir porque puede explotar... ¿y Ron? – antes de que Ron hiciera algún ruido Tita prosiguió – Bueno, me voy, que me espera Dumbledore en la mesa de profesores, le tengo que pasar la dirección de mi peluquería.

Fue el profesor Malfoy quien habló en alto para dirigirse a los alumnos, con el permiso del director.

- Queridos alumnos, es un placer para mí comunicaros que Slytherin es la casa más maravillosa que pueda haber, ¿habéis visto qué pieles más bien hidratadas tenemos? Eso se merece sin duda alguna 50 puntos, y otros 50 por lo guapo que está mi hijo Dracon – Dracon se levantó presumiendo de modales – con su perfecto corte de pelo y su chaqueta nueva, que parece un pincel mi Dracon y...

En ese preciso momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, el profesor Quirrell entró dando grandes zancadas guitando:

- ¡¡¡Trooooolaaaaa, trola en las mazmorraaas!!! – después se desplomó en el suelo.

Los alumnos comenzaron a chillar, Jana estaba histérica besando su imagen de la Virgen del Rocío y gritando más fuerte que nadie intentando que su peinado no se moviera mucho. Se vio a Tita salir del Gran Comedor corriendo mientras sacaba un hacha de su bandolera gritando _"¿Dónde está la trola? ¡Dónde está que me la cargo!"_

- ¡¡SILEEEEENCIO!! Por favor, gracias. Bien, que no cunda el pánico, reconozco que se me ha ido un gritito de susto, pero es normal. Vamos a ver, los prefectos que lleven a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, por suerte hice bien en elegir prefectos cachas, así os podrán defender. Los profesores, venid conmigo a las mazmorras.

Los alumnos siguieron a los prefectos, Charlie parecía un agente secreto asomándose por cada esquina hasta asegurarse de que todos los Hufflepuffs llegaban bien a su sala común. Pero Zanky y Ron fueron por otro camino, sabían que Jermayoni estaba en el baño de las chicas, tenían que avisarla, fueron corriendo por los pasillos en su busca, pero se detuvieron tras un destello que casi les deja ciegos, suerte que consiguieron esconderse tras una armadura, después de que ésta les zurrara un capón a cada uno.

Vieron a la trola vestida con una falda corta rosa fucsia a rayas y una chaqueta lima chillón a cuadros con un lacito rosa en la cabeza y un mazo de madera enorme en su mano derecha. La trola se dirigía hacia uno de los pasillos y siguió su camino.

- ¿Tú has visto qué horterada? Eso lo ve Jermayoni y se muere inso-facto. – Ron incluso parecía preocupado por Jermayoni - ¡Mira! Ese es el profesor Malfoy, va hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

- Se le habrá olvidado su crema antiarrugas de noche. Venga, Tenemos que encontrar a Jermayoni antes que... – se oyó un grito desde el pasillo – la trola. ¡Vamos!

Los dos chicos fueron por el pasillo por el que había ido la trola, no había duda, había una puerta abierta y de ella salían destellos. Los dos amigos entraron al baño de las chicas y vieron a Jermayoni agachada bajo los lavabos llorando a más no poder, sin importarle el sabor del rímel mezclado con lágrimas y pidiendo auxilio.

- Zankyyyyy, por lo que más quieras... ¡MÁTAME! No puedo seguir viviendo con esta imagen en mi cabeza ¡¡¡RAYAS CON CUADROS!!! ¡¡¡LIMA Y ROSA!! ¡¡LACITO!! Por favor, mátame.

- Tranquila Jermayoni, te ayudaremos.

- ¡¡Que no!! ¡¡Que me matéis!! ¡Aaaah! – La trola había atacado con el mazo a Jermayoni, pero consiguió evitarlo escondiéndose cerca de uno de los retretes.

Zanky se encaró a la trola y consiguió subirse en su espalda, la trola daba vueltas y vueltas, entonces Ron se envalentonó y sacó su varita pronunciando "_Wingardium Leviosa_". El mazo de la trola no se elevó, sino que cayó al suelo e hizo resbalar al mostruo, y acto seguido estaba en el sueño boca abajo, inconsciente, y con los tres chicos a salvo.

- ¡Aquí está! Lo sabía, la había olido, la muy... cerda asquerosa se había escapado de las mazmorras – Tita se lanzó sobre la trola y comenzó a amordazarla e inmovilizarla con una cuerda – Ya verás cuando le diga a su marido dónde ha estado la fresca esta... Oiiii esto lo tengo que contar en la peluquería.

Los profesores llegaron corriendo trás de Tita Hagrid. El señor Malfoy llevaba el pelo sospechosamente despeinado, algo inusual en él. Llegaron Dumbledore y el profesor Sam Turno.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – El profesor Turno parecía enfadado - ¿Cómo se os ocurre enfrentaros con un troll?

- He sido yo señor – Jermayoni había salido de su escondite con la cara aún desencajada y llorando, Ron no paraba de parpadear – Verá, es que, o sea, yo había leído sobre la última moda de las trolas, y quería comprobar por mí misma que esas cosas eran ciertas, no podía creer lo que decía aquella revista, pero ya veo que es cierto, de verdad, es increíble, los trols son seres abominables, o sea, ¿has visto qué forma de combinar colores y rayas con cuadros? – simuló una arcada – si no fuera por estos dos valientes chicos tan apuestos, a los que me comprometo a arreglar para que dejen de ser unos horteras, ahora estaría muerta. – Jermayoni puso cara seria, mientras a Tita se le escapaba una lagrimilla y abrazaba a Zanky.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo, bien... por tu insensatez se restarán 50 puntos... y, aunque es poco ortodoxo, concedo 50 puntos a Zanky y otros 50 a Ron por conseguir vencer a una trola, y ahora, iros a la sala común antes de que cambie de idea. – El señor Turno se acercó a la trola ahora atada.

- ¡Oh! Avisad a Charlie de que venga a mi despacho – el director Dumbledore hablaba de forma tranquila – tengo que reñir a Charlie por dejaros andar sueltos. – la mirada del director era extraña...

Los chicos llegaron a la sala común y Jermayoni los detuvo antes de que entraran.

- G-gracias, en serio, no sé qué me ha pasado, sigo deseando la muerte, pero me pasé un poco, no obstante... creo que lo hortera es capaz de unir más que un buen cosmético, así que para mí ya sois personas de confianza, ahora sí – Ron no paraba de parpadear – ni muerta voy con vosotros con esas pintas, a Chanelo pongo por testigo que os pienso poner a la moda. Buenas noches, mua, mua.

Los dos chicos no sabían si preocuparse o alegrarse, pero se fueron a la cama satisfechos por tener a Jermayoni como amiga.


	11. Quidditch

**Capítulo 11: Quidditch**

Era pleno noviembre y hacía mucho frío, nadie se atrevía a salir a los terrenos del castillo, en las horas libres los alumnos preferían estar en sus salas comunes junto a las chimeneas, pero Zanky, Ron y Jermayoni decidieron salir a tomar el aire.

- Odio estar metida en el castillo¿así cómo voy a lucir el abrigo nuevo? Además el viento frio cierra los poros, viene muy bien para el cutis, sobretodo después de la crema hidratante que os he puesto en la cara¿a que sentís la piel tersa y limpia? Si es que soy una maestra de la belleza – Jermayoni se frotó las uñas – ale, nos quedamos aquí, en este banquito que se está muy bien al sol, por Merlín, qué guapa soy.

Los dos chicos iban tras ella acobardados, después de unas lecciones de belleza facial sentían alivio estar lejos de un espejo. Zanky llevaba "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" que había sacado de la biblioteca para prepararse para su primer partido, que tendría lugar en un par de días. Ron llevaba una cerilla mágica que no se consumía, pero que daba muy poco calor.

- Trae la cerilla Ron, tengo un truco que aprendí en la revista "Buja del siglo XXI", con estos polvitos que se usan para maquillar las orejas podremos hacer la llama más grande – Jermayoni echó unos polvitos en la cerilla prendida y salió una llamarada hacia arriba – Ron¿a quién se le ocurre poner la cabeza en medio? Acabas de estropear todo el tratamiento de cutis que te he hecho, tienes la cara negrísima, o sea.

Mientras Ron se limpiaba la cara con tierra húmeda el profesor Malfoy se acercó a los tres amigos, Jermayoni, al verlo, ocultó la cerilla porque no estaba segura de que el humo fuera bueno para el pelo y no quería disgustar al profesor.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, tres Hufflepuffs fuera del castillo¿qué hacéis? – los tres chicos ponían cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. – No tengo constancia de que el barro sea bueno para la piel Weasley, al menos no ese, que tiene huevos de babosa... ¿qué es eso? – el profesor señaló el libro que tenía Zanky – no se pueden sacar libros de la biblioteca fuera de los muros del castillo, feo – Lucius arrebató el libro a Zanky, que intentó protestar pero no pudo – na na na na na, he dicho que no, y por lo bien que hago mi trabajo de malo voy a subirme 50 puntos para Slytherin, ahora si no os importa... me voy adentro, que el frio le sienta fatal al rubio, por eso llevo este caro gorrito.

Los tres chicos decidieron hacer caso al profesor Malfoy, entraron al castillo y bajaron hasta la sala común. Al entrar Jermayoni fue corriendo hasta Jana para darle dos besos falsos en la mejilla, Ron se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara antes de que Jermayoni se lo ordenara. Zanky se sentó junto a una chimenea, estaba nervioso, aquel libro que Lucius le había quitado era lo único que mantenía su mente fuera del partido que tenía dentro de dos días, necesitaba recuperarlo, ahora más que nunca porque Jermayoni y Jana se habían sentado a su lado y estaban cacareando sobre la nueva moda de bufandas.

Zanqui salió de la sala común hacia las escaleras mecánicas, atravesó pasillos, vio un grupo de gente, entre ellos Charlie e Isre, un amigo prefecto de Slytherin amigo de Charlie, todos tras la copa, aquella copa que Zanky sabía que no podía alcanzar en la vida.

Al llegar a la sala de profesores Zanqui oyó que Lucius estaba discutiendo con alguien dentro.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes hacerlo? Si te he visto alicatar baños en una hora.

- Si señor Malfoy, pero lo mío es arreglar tuberías, no entiendo de raíces de pelos. – era el señor Vitch, parecía intimidado por el profesor.

- Perdón profesor¿podría...? – Zanky abrió la puerta, golpeando aposta al murciélago Igor. Vio al profesor sentado en una silla, y a Vitch tras él poniendo rulos y redecillas en el pelo de Lucius, que tenía el pelo a lo Mónica Naranjo, mitad rubio y mitad moreno.

- FUERAAAAAAAAA!!!!! – El profesor Malfoy tenía una cara de terror increíble, los ojos le sabían de sus órbitas, el grito fue tal que Vitch se tapó la cabeza por si caía algo del techo. Lucius se tapó la cabeza con su túnica y lanzó a Zanky su bastón en forma de serpiente – COMO TE PILLE!!!!! YA NOS VEREMOS EN CLASE, YA!

Zanky salió corriendo como un poseso, no entendía por qué el profesor se había puesto así, como si le hubiera pillado con ropa interior rosa. Al llegar a la sala común, después de tres capones de armaduras, se reunió corriendo con Jermayoni y Ron, que estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer con el pelo de Ron.

- Al cero Ron, hazme caso, después te crecerá super sano, este pelo ya no tiene arreglo, mejor cuidarlo desde que nace, o sea, estarás calvo uno o dos meses, pero hay gorritas super fashion que... ¡Zanky¿Y esos ojos? No me digas que hay otra trola suelta.

- No Jermayoni, he ido a por mi libro de Quidditch a la sala de profesores y... – Zanky les contó toda la historia.

- ¿Cómo era el pelo oscuro¿Marrón clarito u oscuro? – Jermayoni parecía una experta en estos temas.

- Clarito, pero marrón.

- ¿Y los rulos los tenía puestos a la mitad del pelo o totalmente enrollados?

- A la mitad... creo

- Eso es que se lo ha quemado, seguro que se estaba aplicando un tratamiento buenísimo antiquemaduras de cabello, lo usan mucho los domadragones. ¿Con qué se habrá quemado el profesor? – Jermayoni parecía preocupada.

- ¡Ya lo sé¡¡Seguro que fue él quien soltó a la trola, lo vimos Ron y yo subir hacia el tercer piso, apuesto a Ron a que fue el dragón quien le quemó el pelo!! – Zanky parecía emocionado.

- ¿Por qué me apuestas a mí? Pero tus argumentos coinciden... – Ron se hacía el interesante, aunque ni siquiera parpadeaba.

- Por favor, o sea¿para qué va a ir en busca del dragón? El profesor Malfoy nunca arriesgaría su preciosa melena si no fuera algo importante, porque el profesor Malfoy...

- Porque el profesor Malfoy, porque el profesor Malfoy, si tanto te gusta cásate con él, Merlín, qué pesá la tía¡cállate y deja hablar a Zanky! Qué paciencia. – Después de esa frase Ron acabó con la marca de la palma de Jermayoni en la mejilla, pero dejaron hablar a Zanky.

- Bien, pues mi teoría es que busca lo que está guardando el dragón debajo de la trampilla, pero no sabemos qué es.

- Jana tía, deja mis medias de franela – Jermayoni se levantó para regañar a Jana, que estaba haciendo un pase de modelo en la saca común, parecía que se había pasado con los anisetes. Dejaron la conversación ahí y se fueron a dormir, era tarde, pero Zanky se pasó la noche pensando en qué podía ocultar el dragón.

Era el día del primer partido de Zanky, apenas había dormido y no tenía hambre. Estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando, todos los Hufflepuffs rodeando a los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, en especial de Zanky.

- Por Merlín qué mareo tengo xiquilla, creo que ayé vasié toa la caja d'anisete que me regaló mi yaya. Sanqui corazón, tiene que comé má eh? Que despué no no rinde como toca, xiquillo, comete esta tostadita, haslo por la tía Jana, venga, ea¿ves que bien?

Ya en el campo de Quiddicth Zanky esperaba su salida, estaba en los vestuarios y las gradas estaban repletas de estudiantes. Apenas conocía a sus compañeros, excepto a Wood, el resto parecía sacado de un colegio de ciegos, todos con gafas y sin fuerzas en los brazos, y sus apellidos tampoco inspiraban mucha confianza.

- Tranquilo Zanky, llevamos 25 años sin ganar ningún partido, pero contigo podemos incluso marcar una vez¡ánimo! – las palabras de Wood tampoco inspiraban mucha confianza.

El partido comenzó, era un partido contra Slytherin, cuyos jugadores parecían gladiadores, algunos incluso tenían barba y marcas de cicatrices. Estaba cantado, Zanky pensaba que al segundo tres caería desmayado al encontrarse a dos metros a uno de los jugadores de Slytherin, por la impresión. La profesora Hoock hacía de árbitro, o señora con pito, como ella quería que la llamaran.

- ¡Quiero un juego limpio! A la de tres comienza el partido, una, dos y... ¡alcachofa! Mua mua muajajaja, vale, vale, lo siento, ahora sí...

Y tras tres pitidos falsos y cinco de prueba comenzó el partido. Zanky no sabía qué le pasaba, en el juego era otro, subía por los aires, atrapaba la Pelota, mientras golpeaba una Pelotaza hacia el rival, marcaba tantos. El resto del equipo apenas se movía, cuando Zanky marcó el primer tanto para Hufflepuff los dos golpeadores del equipo, Lizzy Metepatas y Will Torpón, intentaron chocarse la mano, pero perdieron el control de las escobas y acabaron en el tejado del castillo con diversas contusiones y Vitch ayudándolos a bajar con la red para limpiar piscinas.

El juego seguía, y no iba a permitir que Pier Nodoyuna y Brian Sescapató, los otros dos cazadores del equipo perdieran más pases. Zanky jugaba sólo, hacía de golpeador y cazador a la vez, esquivaba a los mamuts del equipo de Slytherin, pero no era suficiente. El buscador de Slytherin iba a toda velocidad tras la snitch y la buscadora de Hufflepuff, Jane Cegata, apenas lograba ver con esas gafas de culo de vaso.

Algo le pasaba a su Airbus 2000, se estremecía, se agitaba sin motivo hasta hacer caer a Zanky, sujetándose sólo con una mano. Desde abajo Ron y Jermayoni lo veían asustados.

- Ai virgensita mía, ayuda a sanky a no caé de la escoba po favó te lo pido, que aún hay esperansas de salvá su image – Jana estaba besando su postal de la virgen del Rocío.

- ¡Ai la madre que le...! ya sé qué pasa, Ron, vamos, dame una de tus cerillas mágicas, el profesor Malfoy está maldiciendo la escoba¡mira! Mírale, que desaborio, será traidor, con todo lo que le admiro, se me ha caído un mito, está lanzando un conjuro a Zanky, míralo que no para de mover los labios¡VAMOS RON¡Dame la maldita cerilla y deja de parpadear! – a Jermayoni parecía que le gustaran las situaciones críticas.

- Es que no puedo, no veo, no veo.

- Anda, déjame, ya la busco yo... aquí está, anda que... ten amigos para esto, y el pobre Zanky ahí al borde de la muerte, por cierto, ya se le nota el efecto del nuevo champú, mira cómo le brilla el pelo, ese sí tiene esperanzas, no como tú, que o te lo cortas al cero como ya te he dicho o...

- ¡¡SALVA A ZANKY Y CÁLLATE!! – Ron parecía al borde del colapso, no se sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

- Si es que me distraes, vale, voy.

Jermayoni salió pitando hacia las gradas donde estaba Lucius, junto a Sam Turno y Quirrell. Por detrás de ellos encendió la cerilla y sacó sus polvos para las orejas, pero se lo pensó dos veces, aquella túnica que llevaba el profesor Malfoy era de demasiado buen gusto como para prenderle fuego. Se guardó la cerilla y se sentó junto al profesor, empujando a Quirrel para hacerse sitio.

- Dígame profesor¿qué tipo de laca me recomienda para una noche loca en la sala común, un Marga Tasto de toda la vida o mejor la laca nueva que usa la Obregón, esa que aunque haya un huracán a tres metros hace el pelo no se te mueva?

- ¡Déjame niña! Chusa, chusa! – Lucius parecía molesto con la intrusión.

En el cielo Zanky consiguió montarse de nuevo en su escoba, ya no se movía y le hacía caso, pero Jane Cegata se le acercaba a toda velocidad para comprobar su estado.

- Para Cegata, frena¡¡FRENA!! – Jane parecía también sorda, no frenó y ambos se estrellaron a 10 metros de altura, Jane no cayó de la escoba pero Zanky si, y aterrizó sobre la profesora Hoock, que estaba dormida sobre el césped.

Parecía que tenía un moscardón dentro, le entraban arcadas, se levantó y escupió una pelotita dorada que enseguida cerró sus alas. En ese momento todos los presentes gritaron de felicidad y de alegría, Hufflepuff había ganado su primer partido en un cuarto de siglo, y todo gracias a Zanky.

Después de que todos frotaran sus manos y sus boletos de lotería sobre la cabeza de Zanqui, los tres amigos decidieron irse a la tranquilidad de la chabola de Tita, que les había invitado a merendar.

- Y mi Zanky, si es que es un maestro¿habéis visto lo bien que juega? Ahí volando, por aquí, esquivando, chutando el balón – los tres chicos sospechaban que Tita no veía demasiado Quidditch – ains... ale, toma, tu plato con una empanada doble, que te lo has ganado, y te estoy haciendo un bolso así grande, como de aquí a la Magimix, para que guardes la escoba, que por cierto, no te pienso decir quién te la regaló.

- Disculpa Tita... ¿de qué año es ese camisón?

- La compré en los chinos hace una semana¿por qué niñata?

- No... por nada... – Jermayoni apartó la mirada de la ropa de Tita Hagrid, que a la vez la miraba como diciendo "Será creída esta picajosa"

- Tita, sabemos que el profesor Malfoy ha intentado matar a Zanky, había hecho mal de ojo a la escoba, Jermayoni me lo dijo porque yo no veía muy bien, más que nada porque el ángulo en el que estaba el profesor no era el indicado para...

- Calla Ron por Merlín, conserva la poca dignidad que te queda. Estoy segura de que...

- Jua-zú.

- ¡Fifí!

- de que... Malfoy está intentando librarse de Zanky para conseguir lo que guarda el dragón debajo de la trampilla.

- ¿Habéis visto a Pelusita¿Cómo está? La echo tanto de men... esto... ejem¿vosotros cómo sabéis eso? – Tita estaba nerviosa, hasta había dejado de meter el tenedor en la boca de Zanky.

- ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre¿Pelu-sita¿Conoces a esa dragona? – Zanky apenas salía de su asombro.

- Sí, se la presté a Dumbledore para guardar el... ¡¡pero no puedo decir nada más!! Esto sólo es asunto de Albus Dumbledore y de Xena Flamel, una chica estupenda, me regaló esta goma para el pelo ¿os gusta? Oh, no debí decir eso.

- Si, la verdad es que creo que sobraba, o sea, qué hortera.

- Y que Fifí escupa a Ron teniéndote aquí... – Parecía que a Tita no le caía muy bien Jermayoni.

- ¿Xena Flamel¿Quién es Xena Flamel? – Ron por fin volvía a abrir la boca después de limpiarse el escupitajo de la llama Fifí.

- No quiero que os metáis en asuntos que no os conciernen – Tita llevaba un cuchillo jamonero en la mano con la que les señalaba - ¿me habéis oído? No contéis a nadie nada, esto es asunto de Hogwarts.

- S-si señora, pero por favor, no nos mate – Ron estaba a punto de llorar.

- Jua zú

- ¡¡¡Buaaaah!!!! – Ron salió llorando de la cabaña desesperado hasta el castillo.

Después de despedirse de Tita y de Fifí, Jermayoni y Zanky se dirigieron a la sala común de Hufflepuff comentando el nuevo descubrimiento.


	12. El Espejo de Otalp

**Capítulo 12: El Espejo de Otlap**

Llevaban semanas visitando la biblioteca desde que Tita les había hablado de Xena Flamel, querían saber quién era para averiguar qué escondía la dragona, qué era lo que tanto deseaba el profesor Malfoy. En todos los recreos y ratos libres miraban libros gordísimos, pero no encontraban nada relacionado, ni en los libros de criaturas mágicas se hacía referencia.

Era casi Navidad y vieron a Tita llevando sacos y guiando a un hombre de unos treinta años, corpulento y alto que llevaba un abeto hacia el Gran Comedor.

Hola Tita, ¿qué estáis haciendo en el Gran Comedor? – Ron parecía que había superado el susto que le dio Tita semanas antes.

Pues nada hijo, lo de todos los años, decorar el castillo para Navidades, llevo aquí unos sacos llenos de estrellitas y bolitas para decorar el árbol que el cach... hijo de Rogelia, mi peluquera, me está ayudando a traer... después se lo pagaré como se merece. – Tita no apartaba la mirada del hijo de la peluquera.

Dejame ver... – Ron metió la cabeza en uno de los sacos y sacó una estrella grande y dorada que brillaba a la luz. – qué bonito ¿te gusta Jermayoni? ¿O para ti también es hortera?

Nah, tá bonita – Jermayoni estaba tan abrigada que sólo se le veían los ojos, insistía en que el frío le estaba costando años de rejuvenecimiento de piel.

Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es mi hermanito Ronnie... ¿qué es eso? ¿Para decorarte la cabeza? Vas a parecer una bombilla – George había aparecido junto a Dracon y otros amigos – seguro que almenos así se te iluminarán las ideas, porque falta te hace...

Si, pareces una bombilla, falta te hace – Dracon sólo repetía lo que decía George, parecía que estuviera aprendiendo a ser malo – y... y... como brilla, tan lisa y ... y... bonita... es como ver el amanecer a través de una vidriera ... es... preciosa... es, es... ¡dámela!.

Déjame, que las vas a romper, ¡¡QUE ME DEJES!! – Ron intentaba quitarse de encima a Dracon, que intentaba robarle la estrella.

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿a qué viene tanto jaleo? Tú, el árbol déjalo en el Gran Comedor y vete, aquí cachas los justos – el profesor Malfoy se atusó la melena rubia – y tú, por perjudicar gravemente el oído de mi hijo con ese grito, le recompenso con 50 puntos para calmar su dolor.

No profesor, perdone, pero eran ellos los que... – Tita intentaba aclarar la situación.

Pero si tenemos aquí a la guardiana de las llaves, ¿qué haces? Jugar con los niños... anda, ve a decorar el árbol, y a ver si cambiamos de peluquera por favor, qué horror a la vista ese pelo color rubio canario – Lucius ignoró a Tita, que salió refunfuñando en voz baja "si no estuvieras tan bueno te partiría la boca machote".

Prefirieron no discutir más, así que entraron al Gran Comedor detrás de Tita, que estaba decorando el árbol mientras el hijo de la peluquera salía por la puerta.

Tita, una cosita... ejem... ¿cómo lo diría? ¿Ese hombre tan apuesto es el hijo de tu peluquera? – Albus Dumbledore frotó las cabezas de los tres alumnos como señal de saludo.

Sí profesor, el hijo de Rogelia, el mismo, le pasé la dirección por si quería ir a que le hicieran algo en el pelo.

Sí... si, lo recuerdo, iré, iré, vaya que si iré... ¡joven! ¡joven! Espérese un momentito por favor, ¿sería tan amable de subir a mi despacho a moverme los muebles de sitio? Es que yo ya soy viejo y débil y me apetecía cambiar un poco...

Los tres amigos ayudaron a Tita con la decoración del árbol, el Gran Comedor parecía otro, todo relucía y los motivos navideños estaban por doquier.

Esto... Jermayoni, ¿no tienes calor? Estás sudando la gota gorda... o almenos espero que sea sudor eso que te cuelga de la nariz... – Zanky preguntaba por preguntar, sabía que ninguna de las respuestas de Jermayoni le iban a dejar satisfecho.

Mmm... bueno, vale, me habéis pillado, jopetas, es que se acercan las Navidades y voy a ir a casa de mis padres, y todas mis amigas muggles me querrán ver, y... – Jermayoni se puso inusualmente roja – tranquilos, no se me ha escapado nada, es que... he engordado medio Kg desde que estoy aquí y lo pasaré fatal si ya no estoy en el grupo de las fashion, o sea, para mí es muy importante, así que tengo que perder peso, por eso hago el efecto sauna, lo leí en "La Súper Delgada" una revista para mantener la línea.

Hija de mi vida, lo que has engordado lo gano yo sólo oliendo la comida, anda, no digas tonterías y quítate algo de ropa y enséñanos ese tipín – Tita había puesto una sonrisa conciliadora, parecía que pretendía hacer las paces con Jermayoni.

Ya, pero es que tú estás gorda – Jermayoni no supo lo que había dicho hasta que se encontró colgada de la rama más alta del abeto, chillando para que la bajaran.

Ale, una menos, a ver si viene Papá Noel y se la lleva – Tita tenía los ojos entornados – ¿qué vais a hacer después de comer?

Pues... iremos a la biblioteca a seguir buscando acerca de Xena Flamel.

No me digáis que seguís con eso. Más vale que lo olvidéis, lo digo muy en serio. – Tita no estaba para bromas.

Ya, pero si no nos cuentas tú nada lo tendremos que buscar nosotros, o sea, yo quiero saber qué súper crema guardais ahí para que el profesor Malfoy quiera arriesgarse su pelo por ella, tiene que ser el no va más de la belleza, ¿no? Y seguro que Xena Flamel es la inventora, lo que me extraña es que no me suene de nada... – Jermayoni seguía intentando liberarse de la rama que la mantenía en alto.

Calla niña, pues yo no os pienso decir nada, ya se me ha ido la lengua una vez, no volverá a pasar – Tita colocó la estrella encima del abeto – ale, esto ya está voy a ver si Dumbledore ha acabado con el cachas, que quedan aún cinco abetos que traer.

Oye, ¡¡OYEE!! ¡¡Bájame de aquí!!.

Los alumnos del castillo tenían la posibilidad de celebrar la Navidad con sus familias o quedarse en el castillo. La inmensa mayoría abandonaba el colegio para estar con la familia. Jermayoni se había ido, cargada con cinco maletones repletos de ropa, a casa de sus padres, les había dejado a Ron y Zanky la tarea de encontrar quién era Xena Flamel. Ron, al igual que sus hermanos, pasarían las navidades en el colegio, debido a que sus padres habían ido a Alaska a ver a la tía segunda de parte de un primo hermano de la abuela materna de la señora Weasley.

El castillo estaba vacío, había un silencio asombroso que invitaba a quedarse quieto y oír las goteras que el señor Vitch estaba reparando en el tejado, a menos cinco grados bajo cero.

La mañana de Navidad Zanky se despertó de golpe, el calamar del lago había dado un golpe sordo en su ventana. Se asomó a la sala común en batín y vio un montón de regalos junto al retrato de la fundadora de la casa Anna Hufflepuff. Ron era el único que estaba despierto.

¿Qué hora es Ron?

Las seis y media, pero no podía dormir, estaba demasiado nervioso – Ron no paraba de parpadear – Papá Noel venía y yo oía ruidos por todas partes, no le oí entrar, pero cuando desperté, desperté y ... y... ¡¡mira cuantos regalos!! Papá Noel ha venido, ha estado aquí, y... y... nos ha dejado todo esto y... y...

Tranquilo Ron, respira, respira...

Sí, gracias, esto... esto... Zanky, estos regalos son para ti, ¡feliz navidad!

¿Para mí? N-nunca me habían hecho regalos... – Zanky se sentía especial, siempre había visto a su primo abrir todos los regalos, ahora era él quien los abriría.

Zanky abrió el primer regalo, era un "kit de primeros auxilios, pelo siempre radiante" que incluía peines especiales para cada hora del día, distintos tipos de champús y acondicionadores para el pelo, incluso un spray de bolsillo para situaciones embarazosas, regalo de Jermayoni. El segundo paquete contenía una armónica, de parte de Tita. Un paquete pequeño llevaba una tarjetita que decía "Para Sanqui, el xiquito má encantadó que puede habé sobre la fá de la tierra, firmao: Jana Jabo, Podata: espero que te gusten lo anisete", dentro del paquete había una bolsita con un puñadito de anisetes. Los tios de Zanky le habían regalado un cheque descuento del Mercadona, a efectuar antes de fin de año.

¿Qué te han regalado a ti Ron?

¿A mí? Pu-pues Jermayoni una maquinilla para rapar cabezas, Jana nada, será que no le caigo bien. Tita una colonia, según ella es la favorita de Fifí, a ver si deja de escupirme... y esa bufanda es para ti, yo tengo otra, las hace mi madre.

¿Para mí? Dale gracias a tu madre, tiene los colores de Hufflepuff, y es de marca, pone la cK de Calvin Klein, le habrá costado un ojo de la cara...

¡Qué va! Ella copia todo lo que ve, está hecho a mano, no la mojes mucho o encogerá hasta parecer la bufanda de un dedo.

Zanky abrió el último regalo, era un paquete ligero y bien envuelto. Lo abrió y sacó una sábana blanca.

¿De quién será esto? Es una sábana como de hospital... – Zanky estaba muy extrañado de aquel regalo, leyó la tarjetita que tenía dentro "Tu padre me la prestó a mí antes de morir, ya es hora de que te sea devuelta".

No, no es de hospital, parece más bien un mantel... o una túnica griega de época, ¿tienes algún pariente griego? – Ron estaba sacando teorías, probablemente producto del sueño.

Pues no... a ver... cómo se pone esto... ¿así?

No, así no se te ve, tendrás que engarchártela del hombro y... – La cara de Ron palideció – Zanky, o estás más flaco de lo que recordaba o eres invisible... creo que no volveré a quedarme una noche sin dormir nunca más, veo visiones.

¡Ostris! Es cierto Ron, no se me ve, soy invisible, es una sábana invisible, ¡wau! Quién me lo habrá mandado...

¡Déjame probarla! – al levantarse Ron puso en marcha la maquinilla de cortar pelo de Jermayoni y tropezó con el cable. Ron cayó al suelo y la máquina le hizo un trasquilón en la mitad del flequillo. – No, no, nooooooo, justo este año que no me han regalado gorritos. ¿Por qué soy tan especial?

Zanky escondió la sábana donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, en el cajón de la ropa interior de Ron, no querían que nadie la viera, sino ya no la podría usar con total libertad, era un secreto. Los dos bajaron a comer después de pasar la mañana jugando a que eran Jana y Jermayoni. Al llegar al Gran Comedor vieron que había poca gente, distinguieron a los gemelos, uno sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw con un libro entre las manos y el otro en Slytherin usando la bufanda nueva como látigo, también estaba Dracon recorriendo las mesas desesperado, buscando quién sabe qué. Había cientos de platos con todo tipo de comidas, de dulces a saladas, habían asados, pavos, lasañas, canelones, lentejas, pizza, bombones, tartas, helados...

Se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff junto a Charlie, que les ofreció distintos tipos de dulces.

Tomad, están buenísimos, estos huevos Kinder son de chocolate, los estrellas contra algo y de dentro sale un regalo, puedes encontrarte de todo, una vez me tocó una snitch de bronce, son muy caras – Charlie le dio un huevo a Zanky, era pesado y grande, como un huevo de avestruz – estámpalo contra algo.

¡Plaff! Zanky estrelló el huevo contra la cabeza de Ron, como Dudley hacía con él en con los huevos de pascua.

¡¡¡DIOS COMO DUELE!!! ¿Pero qué haces tonto del bote? Ains... – Ron tenía una lagrimilla fuera de cada ojo.

¡Oh! Lo siento... no sabía que hacía daño... pensé... pensé que era más blando... – Zanky comprobó el objeto que había caído al sueño mientras comía un trozo del huevo estrellado contra la cabeza de Ron, era un elefante de plástico de juguete, no valía la pena agacharse por él, apenas tenía valor.

Una mano asomó por detrás y se llevó el elefante, era Dracon, que tenía una cestita llena de las chorradas que regalaban los huevos, iba por las mesas recogiendo esos objetos, y parecía que disfrutaba con ello, con esa cestita tenía un aire a Heidi corriendo feliz por los Alpes.

Al terminar de comer, Zanky y Ron bajaron a la sala común, por los pasillos los fantasmas cantaban villancicos y los retratos bailaban. Al llegar dijeron la contraseña "melocotón en almíbar" al caballero del retrato y se movió tras felicitarles las fiestas.

¡Anda calla y mueve el culo! – Ron cada vez perdía la paciencia con más facilidad, parecía que se juntaba mucho con Jermayoni.

Oiga jovencito, un respeto, que yo me he callado lo de tu calva... – El retrato se retiró dejando que los dos alumnos entraran en la sala común.

¿Lo has notado? Pensaba que me había hecho bien la cortinilla, buaaa – Ron entró corriendo a mirarse a un espejo para peinarse de forma que no se notara el desastre.

Pasaron la tarde enviando loros a sus amigos, Tita contaba en un mensaje que había tenido que ir a Hogsmeade, el pueblo próximo al castillo, para comprar reservas de harina, y que hacía un frío que pelaba, estaba pensando en ponerse manga larga y todo.

Al anochecer se fueron a los dormitorios, Zanky no podía dormir, no como Ron, que fue acostarse y comenzar a hablar en sueños con una tal "señora patata". Zanky no podía quitarse de la mente una idea tentadora, podía usar la sábana invisible para investigar sobre Xena Flamel, podía ir a donde quisiera, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él siendo invisible. Decidió ponerse la sábana y salir de la sala común, fue dos pisos hacia arriba, entró en la biblioteca y encendió un candil, ahí estaba, La Sección Prohibida.

Abrió la verja que separaba la sección prohibida del resto de la biblioteca, ahí estaban todos los libros que los alumnos no podían ver sin permiso de un profesor. Buscó por los estantes con el candil en una mano y tapado con la sábana. Buscaba libros sobre personajes famosos, había muchos, decidió abrir "Orígenes andaluces de los magos", la tapa era de cuero negro y tenía mucho polvo, abrió el libro por la mitad y las páginas gritaron "¿Ande va xiquillo? ¿Pa qué quiere leeme? A ve, cuéntame qué busca que yo me entere quillo, que estoy má anticuao que la momia de Tutacamo, nunca me abre nadie, eto de sé un libro es mu aburrio, a vé, pá qué carajo que despierta si pué saberse", Zanky se asustó y tiró el candil al suelo incendiando algunos estantes, el grito del libro había llamado la atención de Vitch, que entró a la Biblioteca por los ruidos.

¿Hola? Esto... si hay alguien mejor que se vaya a dormir, es tarde, tranquilo, no diré nada... ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! Fffff – Vitch salió en busca de un cubo de agua, a la vez que Zanky salía corriendo bajo la sábana en dirección desconocida.

No sabía dónde estaba, esa zona del castillo no la conocía y además estaba muy oscuro. Oyó unos pasos y se tapó la boca, parándose en seco frente a Lucius Malfoy, que iba con pijama de Loreal "Porque yo lo Valgo", con rulos en el pelo y la cara cubierta con una capa blanca de alguna crema nocturna. El profesor andaba por el pasillo como bailando, tarareando "Ai mami que será lo que tiene el negro" en voz baja.

De lejos se acercaron los pasos rápidos de Vitch, al oírlos el profesor Malfoy dejó de cantar y se puso serio, justo cuando Zanky pensaba que no podría aguantarse más la risa.

Profesor, profesor – Vitch parecía asustado – la biblioteca, está en llamas, alguien le ha prendido fuego a la sección prohibida.

¿Qué? Voy ahora mismo, avisa al 112, que vengan los del CSI.

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Zanky decidió esconderse dentro de un aula vacía hasta que pasara el peligro. En esa sala iluminada por la luz de la luna no había nada, salvo un espejo grande y antiguo. En su marco plateado, arriba, ponía "Otalp led redop oredadrev le sárev íuqa, oagnirP". Zanky se acercó al espejo, ahí había algo, en el reflejo.

¿Nafa? – Fue un acto reflejo, Zanky estaba viendo su reflejo, pero había algo con él, algo que no existía en esa sala.

Detrás de Zanky veía un plato repleto de magdalenas, deliciosas magdalenas con virutas de chocolate negro. Hacía tres horas que Zanky había cenado, se sentó a contemplar hipnotizado esas deliciosas magdalenas que flotaban encima de ese plato de acero...

Pasó frente al espejo horas y horas, con la boca abierta y babeando. Un ruido sonó muy próximo a la sala, se oía el aleteo del murciélago Igor al acecho. Zanky se resbalo con las babas que había en el suelo, pero se puso en pie y se cubrió de nuevo con la sábana invisible para salir hacia la sala común.

¡Ron! ¡Ron! Tienes que venir, he visto una cosa increíble, despierta – Zanky sacudía a Ron en su cama.

No, no quiero señora patata, ese lacasito es mío, lo vi primero... ¿eh? Zanky, déjame, son las cuatro de la mañana, tengo sueñzzzzz

Ante la negativa de Ron Zanky se echó en su cama, esperando que fuera de día para contarle todo a Ron.

Al día siguiente Zanky tiró de la cama a Ron, que seguía negándose a levantarse.

O te levantas ya o te rapo al cero mientras duermes, tú verás – Zanky tenía ganas de contarle todo a Ron.

Ta bien, ta bien, jo, mira que eres... – Ron se levantó dejando a un lado su peluche del Oso Yogui. – Esto es... nah, que alguien me lo ha metido en la cama, seguro – Ron comenzó a parpadear – no es mío ¿eh?.

Ya, ya, claro, vístete, te espero abajo para contarte todo.

Cuando Ron bajó, después de que Zanky tuviera que subir dos veces más a volver a despertarlo, se sentaron en un rincón tranquilo de la sala común, junto a una chimenea. Zanky le contó todo lo de la noche anterior, no había conseguido nada sobre Xena Flamel, pero tenía un espejo que era increíble, decidieron ir los dos la siguiente noche para verlo de nuevo y enseñárselo a Ron.

Zanky apenas comió ese día, su mente estaba aún frente al espejo, contemplando la majestuosidad de las magdalenas en ese plato plateado. Ron intentaba animarle para que jugara, pero no quería, las horas le parecían eternas.

Al fin llegó la noche, Zanky y Ron salieron bajo la sábana invisible de la sala común. Zanky no sabía exactamente donde estaba situada la sala del espejo, pero no podía estar muy lejos de la biblioteca. Después de recorrer varios pasillos y de que Ron no se dejara de estrellarse contra todo por culpa de sus parpadeos, encontraron el aula con el espejo dentro.

Mira Ron, ponte frente a él, verás las magdalenas.

No... no son magdalenas es... es... ¡señora patata! Mira Zanky, es señora patata sobre un plato gris, me está saludando, es genial – Ron parecía tan feliz que parecía que no le importara que se estuviera llenando los calcetines de las babas de la noche anterior.

No... anda quita, quiero ver las magdalenas, ¡quita!

Que no, déjame, que apenas me acabo de poner – Ron empujaba a Zanky.

¡Que te quites! Lo descubrí yo, es-mi-tesorooooo – Los ojos de Zanky parecían los de un loco psicópata, pero Ron no se rendiría fácilmente, iba a usar su arma más poderosa, la que siempre le daba la victoria en casa.

Buaaaaaa, yo quiero máaaas – Ron comenzó a llorar y a patalear el suelo, pringándose más de babas.

¡Calla! Nos van a descubrir... vienen pasos, vámonos, nos van a pillar, ponte la sábana y por lo que más quieras, deja de parpadear.

Aquella noche llegaron a salvo a la sala común, Ron se durmiendo enseguida, soñando con la señora patata y abrazado a su peluche del oso Yogui. Zanky aquella noche tampoco durmió, sus ojos estaban rojos y él de muy mal genio. El día siguiente se lo pasó sólo la mayor parte del tiempo, Ron le había pedido que por favor no volviera a ver ese espejo.

Zanky, en serio, deja de ver ilusiones en un espejo que no te da nada, no vale la pena, me da mucho yuyu eso, y no quiero que ese espejo signifique más para ti que yo... – Zanky lanzó a Ron un huevo Kinder, estrellándolo contra su cabeza – ¡Ai! Desde luego, qué asqueroso eres, a este paso no te casarás en la vida.

Zanky estaba esperando ese momento, era de noche otra vez, momento para subir hasta el aula del espejo de Otalp, se puso la sábana por encima y encontró sin problema el espejo. Estuvo un buen rato mirando su reflejo con el plato de magdalenas cuando oyó algo extraño, un quejido salía del espejo.

Me cachis en las chispas de las varitas, jovencito, ¿es que no piensas irte a la cama?

¿Pu-puedes hablar? – Zanky se levantó, estaba hablando con el espejo... o con el plato.

Claro, como tú bonito, ahora, si no te importa, ¿podrías retirarte un poco del espejo?

Si, claro... – Zanky dio unos pasos hacia atrás y el espejo se movió hacia él.

Gracias – de detrás del espejo salió Albus Dumbledore, con el pelo de diferentes colores, como un arcoiris - ¡Oh! Esto son unas mechas... fui a la peluquería que me recomendó Tita Hagrid, pero sólo pedí que me cortara las puntas, en fin. Bien Zanky... ya has descubierto mi secreto... sí, eso es, llevo mucho tiempo ocultando esto, demasiado, creo que ya es hora de salir a la luz... soy vergonzoso. Sí si, no te extrañes, lo soy, lo soy, he estado una semana evitando a la gente sólo para que no vieran mi nuevo look, pero en fin, no puedo estar así eternamente ¿no? Y ahora dime Zanky... ¿cuál es tu secreto? ¿para qué vienes aquí por las noches?

Nada... es que... me he perdido – Dumbledore puso cara extraña – tres veces.

Comprendo, comprendo, jovencito, que no te engañe mi... – Albus Dumbledore miró el espejo y no separaba la vista de él – mi pelo de arco iris, son canas lo que hay debajo del tinte, tengo mucha experiencia Charlie, yo podría ayudarte a ser más musculoso, acércate con ese plato, te enseñaré cómo se lanza y... – Dumbledore apartó la mirada del espejo, volviendo a la realidad - pues eso Zanky, sé que has venido estas noches porque deseas lo que hay en el espejo de Otlap. El espejo muestra lo que más deseas, y te lo sirve en un plato, tal cual, es un misterio que el plato acompañe todos los deseos, y es el plato el que hace que tus deseos se conviertan en puros vicios, es el poder del plato, no dejes que te haga su esclavo, sólo una persona lo suficientemente fiera y valiente es capaz de ver el espejo y sólo ver el plato flotando. – Dumbledore se puso una mano para evitar doblar la vista hacia el espejo – Zanky, este espejo te consumirá como ha consumido a muchos magos a lo largo de la historia, nada de lo que veas aquí es cierto, esto es peor que la telebasura muggle. El espejo de Otlap será trasladado a un lugar distinto, por favor, no lo busques...

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el espejo, se puso a un lado y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

Bien, me lo llevo a su nuevo hogar, por Merlín como pesa... se ve que lo has engordado, anda Zanky, duerme, te vendrá bien.

Profesor...

¿Si Zanky?

¿Qué ve usted en el espejo?

¿Yo? Em, pues veo... veo... – Dumbledore enrojeció un poco – veo un plato de lasaña, me encantaba la lasaña que hacía mi abuela.

Zanky hizo caso al director y salió con su sábana en dirección a la sala común de Hufflepuff, mientras Dumbledore seguía empujando el espejo por los pasillos.


	13. Xena Flamel

**Capítulo 13: Xena Flamel**

Zanky no volvió a buscar el espejo de Otlap, poco a poco fue recobrando la alegría y el apetito. Después de las Navidades los alumnos volvieron al castillo, y con ellos desapareció la tranquilidad y el silencio de los pasillos y la sala común. Jermayoni volvió cargada con tres maletas más que cuando salió de vacaciones, y con cremas anti puntos negros para todos.

- Si es que sois unos catetos, está claro que yo soy el cerebro del grupo, además del cuerpazo, en fin... ale, os iba a dar las cremas pero como no habéis cumplido me las quedo yo – Zanky y Ron se alejaron de ella antes de que cambiara de opinión – que no, que es broma, tomad. O sea, tenéis que ver qué modelitos otoño-invierno me he comprado, luego os hago un pase de modelos con Jana.

Los chicos pasaban sus tiempos libres en la biblioteca. Aquel día sacaron varios libros de personajes famosos de la historia y se los llevaron a la sala común para seguir investigando sobre Xena Flamel.

- No lo entiendo, de verdad os lo juro¿quién sería esa mujer para no salir en ningún libro? Eso es ser una doña nadie, por favor, de verdad, ya casi he descartado mi teoría de que inventara algún producto sensacional de belleza, en mis revistas de belleza no sale ninguna referencia a una tal Xena Flamel, y tengo muchas revistas, os lo puedo jurar por mi esmalte de uñas... – Jermayoni hablaba mientras se limaba las uñas. – y el caso es que su nombre me suena de haberlo leído en alguna parte...

- Zanky – era Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff – recuerda que mañana hay partido, tengo una noticia importante... la profesora Hoock ha sido ingresada un mes en un manicomio para tratarla sobre sus sueños diurnos... así que el árbitro del partido contra Gryffindor será el profesor Malfoy. Por favor te lo pido Zanky, péinate para ir al partido, no queremos perder por tener una mala apariencia, ya sabes cómo es Lucius...

- Tranquilo Wood, guapo, yo me encargaré de que Zanky salga impecable al campo – Jermayoni guiñó un ojo a Wood.

- Creo que vamos a perder el partido – dijo Zanky cuando Wood ya se había marchado – el profesor Malfoy me la tiene jurada por lo que vi en la sala de profesores...

La entrada a la sala común se abrió, y entró Ernie con dos orejas enormes que le hacían flotar un poco en el aire.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Ernie? – Ron ayudó a Ernie a no elevarse demasiado, sujetándolo de un pie.

- Ha sido Dracon, quería quitarme mi recordadora y como no se la daba me ha hechizado, mis orejas se han hecho enormes, ha usado el hechizo "Dumbi" para hacerlo, necesito ayuda... – Ernie parecía muy triste.

- Tranquilo, yo te ayudo, leí en "Operaciones Mágicas de Estética" un hechizo ideal para orejones, aunque lo tuyo son orejazas, pero servirá igual – Jermayoni sacó su varita – "Orejum pafuerum".

Las orejas de Ernie encogieron hasta su tamaño normal, o quizás más pequeñas de lo normal...

- Gracias chicos, Dracon me tiene harto, hace todo lo posible para quitarme mi recordadora, ya no sé como esconderme de él. – Ernie parecía a punto de llorar.

- No tienes que esconderte de nadie Ernie, tienes que hacerle frente, nosotros estamos para ayudarte en lo que sea. – Zanky dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Ernie – ea ea, ya pasó, ya pasó.

- ¡Ah! Genial, pues cuando tengais un poco de tiempo id a pegarle una paliza, yo os espero aquí, traedme unos pelos suyos como prueba y todo arreglado – Ernie parecía hablar en serio – gracias chicos.

- Esto... mejor toma una lagartija de chocolate... – Zanky regaló la lagartija a Ernie, para que dejara de tomarse en serio todas sus palabras.

- Gracias Zanky, toma el cromo, yo no los colecciono.

Zanky vio el cromo, era Albus Dumbledore de nuevo, lo tenía repetido, pero en esta ocasión el cromo tenía los pelos como un arco iris. Le dio la vuelta al cromo y lo leyó.

- Chicos – Zanky intentó llamar la atención de Jermayoni y Ron.

- Te lo voy a repetir las veces que hagan falta Ron, ya has comenzado el trabajado, acábalo, tu pelo te lo agradecerá...

- Que no, que me dejes ya, pasa de mí hazme el favor, iiiish.

- A mí no me hables así ¿eh Ron? Te advierto que me acabo de afilar las uñas.

- Chicos... – Zanky intentó de nuevo avisarles.

- Bueno, pero déjame, me gusta mi pelo al cual es¿y si me lo corto y acaba de otro color? Quiero seguir siendo pelirrojo.

- Chicos...

- Ron, por favor, o sea, el color del pelo no cambia, a mí me gusta tu pelirrojo, pero sería más cuqui si estuviera más brillante y vivo.

- Hola¿cómo etáis¿O apetese uno anisete? – Jana había llegado con una bolsita en la mano.

- ¡CALLAOS YA! – Ahora sí que se había hecho notar.

- Vale vale, ya me voy, tos pa mi, tos pa mi, no sus procupei. – Jana se alejó molesta hacia un grupo de chicos de tercer curso.

- Mirad lo que pone en el cromo de Albus Dumbledore: "Mago famoso por ser el Director de Hogwarts y gran colaborador en las investigaciones de Xena Flamel." – Zanky terminó de leer el cromo y miró a Jermayoni y Ron.

- Eso ya lo sabía yo, recuerda que tengo ese cromo repetido cientos de veces – Ron no parecía haber caído en la cuenta del descubrimiento.

- Este chico es tonto¿o sea que sabías quien es Xena, nos ves buscando en libros todos los días y no nos dices nada? – Jermayoni había dejado la lima de uñas en la mesa por si perdía los nervios.

- ¡Ah! Que buscábamos sobre Xena Flamel, yo pensaba que buscábamos somos Lucius Malfoy. – Ron no era consciente del peligro en el que se exponía.

- Por favor Zanky¿me dejas darle? – preguntó Jermayoni.

- Adelante Jermayoni, y otro por mí.

Dos "placas placas" sonaron en la sala común, haciendo que todos se giraran, menos Jana, que estaba enfrascada en sus anisetes con una sonrisita en los labios. Cuando ya nadie miraba, continuaron hablando, con dos lagrimillas en los ojos de Ron.

- Aquí está, sabía que había leído algo de Xena Flamel – Jermayoni tenía una revista de moda y complementos abierta por la mitad – todos sabemos que Dumbledore es un apasionado de los complementos, nunca hubiera buscado aquí pero bueno, escuchad: "Artículo: Complementos Místicos, por Danta Skeeter" leí este artículo, pero como no me va el rollo heavy... sigo leyendo "se conoce un disco volador de tal belleza y poder que fue ocultado a la vista de cualquier mago para evitar asesinatos. Xena Flamel, su creadora, entregó el fabuloso disco volador a su amigo Albus Dumbledore. El mito dice que ese disco es capaz de combinar con cualquier prenda, además de ser un arma indestructible y poderosa que sólo su legítimo dueño será capaz de controlar. Se desconoce quién es esa persona."

- Bien, - Zanky se giró hacia la chimenea – recapitulemos, Pelusita está guardando ese disco volador tan poderoso...

- Y moderno – añadió Jermayoni.

- ... y moderno. Pero Malfoy lo está buscando y es capaz de arriesgar su belleza para encontrarlo... ¿lo hará por su poder indestructible o porque combina bien con todo?

- Yo creo que un poco de ambas cosas, yo de verdad te lo juro, ya puedo tener el arma más poderosa de la Tierra que si no queda bien con mis vestidos no la quiero – Jermayoni se giró despacio su cabeza hacia Ron, que estaba dormido en el sofá, y dijo a Zanky en voz bajita – pss psss, tráeme la máquina de cortar el pelo.

La mañana siguiente Ron se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño mientras Zanky se vestía con el uniforme de Quidditch.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Un ruido seco detuvo el grito de Ron.

- ¿Ron¿estás bien? – Ron no contestaba - ¿¿Ron?? – Zanky fue al baño y vió a Ron tirado en el sueño y una mancha enorme de un líquido rojo, era sangre. - ¡Oh dios mio Ron! Lo he matado... lo he matado... no, no he sido yo... ha sido Jermayoni, sí, ella es la culpable... yo no quería yo...

- Mi pelo¿qué le ha pasado a mi pelo¿dónde está? – Ron se levantó sin dificultad, dejando ver en el suelo un brick de zumo de fresa reventado – ¡Mi zumo! Merlín, y sólo me acabo de despertar... qué día me espera... ¿qué día es hoy?

- Martes 13 – Zanky recobró el color.

- Pufff, no tenía que haberme levantado. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi pelo¿estoy calvo? Ya ni cortinilla me puedo hacer.

- Es que... Jermayoni insistió en cortarte el pelo al cero... tiramos el pelo a la chimenea.

- ¿Pero qué os he hecho yo¿por qué sólo me pasan a mí estas cosas¿por qué la cigüeña me trajo tan especial? Al menos ayúdame a buscar un rotulador rojo ¿no?

En el campo de Quidditch las gradas estaban llenas. Jermayoni estaba junto a Jana, Ron y Ernie, tras ellos se sentaron Dracon y George.

- Jermayoni, que conste que esta me la pagarás. – Ron miraba a Jermayoni muy seriamente.

- ¿P-pero qué te has hecho en la calva? – Jermayoni intentaba disimular la risa – Con el sudor parece que te estés desangrando, jajajaja.

- Serás... serás...

El partido comenzó, el profesor Malfoy dio un pitido y en seguida todos los jugadores comenzaron a moverse volando por los aires, Zanky jugaba prácticamente solo.

- Jo tia, de verdá, esa laca que le has puesto a Sanqui é increíble, si e que no se le menea el pelo pa na, si ni tan siquiera puede mové er cuello – Jana estaba feliz admirando los progresos que hacía Jermayoni con Ron y Zanky.

- ¿A que si tia? Es el que te enseñé ayer, lo compré de importación, es fantástico, además repele el agua, te puedes duchar con él y no te despeinas... después tendré que poner la cabeza de Zanky en agua hirviendo durante diez minutos para retirarle el efecto, pero ¿qué quieres? La belleza cuesta un precio... – Jermayoni hablaba sin hacer caso a Ron, que seguía amenazándola de muerte.

Detrás Dracon y George se pusieron a reir de la calva roja de Ron y de que Ernie hubiera dejado sus pantalones en algún lugar de su cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa hermanito¿Tu almohada se desinfló y decidiste rellenarla de pelo humano? Podías haber usado el pelo de Zanky en vez del tuyo, jajajaja.

- Manito, mohada, tuyo, jajajaja – Dracon intentaba imitar las frases de George.

Ron y Ernie se giraron mandándolos a freir espárragos, pero los Slytherin frotaron la cabeza de Ron, pidiendo deseos e imitando una bola de cristal. Ron se enfadó y pegó un puñetazo a su hermano, Ernie se animó y abofeteó a Dracon. Los cuatro alumnos peleaban mientras Zanky conseguía atrapar la snicth dorada, dando la victoria a Hufflepuff, a pesar de que Lucius pitó ocho faltas a los Hufflepuffs por no tener los requisitos adecuados de estilismo y belleza propios de las estrellas de Quidditch.

Zanky estaba en los vestuarios cambiándose de ropa y celebrando con sus compañeros la victoria del partido cuando Dumbledore llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar.

- Profesor Dumbledore – Wood le recibió en ropa interior – qué honor tenerle aquí con nosotros.

- El honor es mio Wood, ya lo creo... el honor es mio... – Dumbledore intentaba disimular su mirada – Felicidades a todos por la victoria.

- Gracias director¿le ha gustado el partido? – Wood estaba emocionado por la presencia del director.

- Sí, mucho, mucho, me ha gustado muchísimo... – Dumbledore se centró y apartó la mirada de Wood, se dirigió adonde estaba Zanky y se sentó a su lado, recobrando la mirada hacia los chicos mientras se cambiaban – Zanky... bien jugado.

- Gracias señor director – Zanky intentaba descubrir qué miraba el director.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas superado tu adicción al espejo, eso quiere decir que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, has tenido la suficiente fuerza... fuerza... para enfrentarte a ti mismo y decir NO, ahora eres libre Zanky, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de este pedazo equipo. – Dumbledore se sonrojó un poco porque eso último lo dijo en voz alta.

- Gracias señor, este año la copa será nuestra, seguro – Wood despidió a Dumbledore dejándole que se apoyara en él para levantarse.

- Oi que torpe estoy, es la edad, que no perdona, ya estoy muy viejo...

- No está viejo profesor, está hecho un yogurín.

- ¿Tú crees Wood? – Dumbledore lanzó una mirada extraña a Wood antes de salir.

Zanky salió tarde del estadio de Quiddicth, tuvo que estar más tiempo del normal limpiando su escoba para dejarla en condiciones después del partido. Al salir vio dos sombras dirigirse hacia el bosque prohibido, Lucius era uno de ellos, el otro no sabía quién podía ser. Decidió seguirlos volando bajito con la escoba. Los siguió hasta un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, se elevó con la escoba para que no pudieran descubrirle y escuchó con atención, a pesar de que hablaban muy bajito.

- Deberás replantearte a quién le eres fiel Quirrel, no me obligues a sacar tus secretos a la luz a la fuerza, díme que es lo que... – Zanky no pudo seguir escuchando, un loro se había posado en un arbol cercano y estaba cantando la macarena.

- N-no sé de qué me hablas p-profesor M-Malfoy – Quirrel parecía aterrado.

- Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas hasta conseguir lo que quiero Quirrel, no te librarás de mí.

Los dos profesores salieron del bosque como si no hubiera pasado nada, Zanky hizo lo mismo, y cuando pasó por enfrente de la cabaña de Tita vio que estaba haciendo punto de cruz en el huerto de al lado de la cabaña, con manga corta en pleno Enero y escuchando música con el mp3 muggle que se había comprado.

Al llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff y después de celebrar la victoria del equipo, Zanky contó todo lo que había visto a Jermayoni y Ron.

- Eso quiere decir que Quirrel está protegiendo el disco volador y Lucius quiere averiguar cómo pasar a través de su protección – Zanky parecía asustado.

- Pues si depende de Quirrel... la llevamos clara, con lo inseguro que es seguro que Lucius se hace con ese disco – Ron siempre era pesimista, ahora llevaba un ojo morado debido a la pelea con los Slytherins.

- Pues yo no le veo nada de malo, si lo usa para combinar sus trajes... - no pudieron opinar más porque Jermayoni tuvo que salir corriendo a detener a Jana, que se había pasado con los anisetes y estaba a punto de hacer un streaptess subida en una mesa.


	14. Leganessy

**Capítulo 14: Leganessy**

Zanky, Jermayoni y Ron decidieron animar a Quirrell para que no cayera ante la presión del profesor Malfoy, siempre que lo veían le saludaban con una sonrisa y se aseguraban de que nunca estuviera sólo por los pasillos. También mantenían vigilada la entrada del tercer piso, por si la puerta de Pelusita estaba abierta. Debían asegurarse de que todo seguía como hasta ese momento.

Estaban en la biblioteca, los exámenes se aproximaban y cada vez tenían más trabajos por entregar para las clases. Jermayoni y Jana estaban en una mesa haciendo una redacción sobre productos naturales para el pelo para clase de Lociones. Mientras Ron y Zanky estaban en otra mesa preparando unos esquemas de Transformaciones.

- Es un rollo estar aquí metidos, ya apenas hace fresquillo, podríamos salir fuera, además ya me está empezando a salir el pelo¿pero por qué no sale por la coronilla? Me ha dejado calvo prematuramente, ya se dormirá ya... – Ron lanzó una mirada furtiva a Jermayoni, que le respondió con un "¿Qué miras?" silencioso.

- En cuanto acabemos esto podemos salir un poco, además estar tarde no tenemos clase, podemos ir a ver a.. – Zanky no consiguió acabar su frase.

- ¡¡Tita!! – Ron se adelantó a Zanky.

- Sí, eso, a Tita, no he comido aposta para no tener un empacho a empanadas... – Zanky seguía con la mirada en su pergamino.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tita? – Ron acabó su frase y Zanky levantó la mirada asustado.

Tita Hagrid estaba allí, en la biblioteca, ocultando un libro y con cara de sorpresa y el pelo de color fucsia.

- ¿Yo? Pues nada, aquí buscando... buscando... ¿habéis visto a Fifí? Vaya por Dios, no está aquí, ya la buscaré por ahí... por ahí fuera... – Tita miró a Zanky - ¿Cómo es eso que no comes? Ya decía yo que estabas cada vez más escuchumizao...

- No, si es broma, me he comido una pedazo pata de cordero.. uff, estoy llenísmo. - Zanky mentía, en esos momentos tenía más hambre que el perro de un ciego.

- Bueno... espero que no sigáis buscando a Xena Flamel... ¡¿DE QUÉ NARICES OS REIS VOSOTRAS?! Como saque la apargata... – Tita estaba a punto de sacar algo de su bandolera, pero la mirada de la señora Pince, la encargada de la biblioteca, era demasiado severa – ya la pillaré en mi cabaña... a esta pija la espabilo yo a base de guantazos.

- ¡Oh! No, ya sabemos quien es Xena Flamel, ahora estamos intentando averiguar quién más protege el disco volador – Zanky le quitó importancia.

- ¡Sssssh¿Pero yo que os dije?, andaaaa¡¡si tenéis orejas!! Que no os metáis donde no os llaman¡¡hombre ya!!, venid luego a mi cabaña, que tenemos que hablar con más intimidad, y ni una palabra a nadie ¿eh? Que quede claro – Tita salió de la biblioteca a grandes zancadas, pero se dio cuenta de su error y disimuló – ¿Fifí? Llama bonita¿estás por aquí chiquitina?.

Zanky y Ron se levantaron de sus sillas cuando Tita ya no estaba en la biblioteca, tenían curiosidad por saber qué buscada Tita en la biblioteca.

- Ha sacado ese libro de aquí... esta es la sección de criaturas acuáticas¿para qué querría Tita un libro sobre peces? – Ron preguntaba por preguntar, era la excusa perfecta para convencer a Zanky de que dejaran de hacer deberes y salieran a jugar.

- No sólo hay peces, también hay criaturas mágicas, quizás sea para cuidar al calamar del lago.

- Quizás.

- Si...

- Puede ser...

- Es probable...

- ¿Salimos ya de aquí? – Ron no podía disimularlo más.

- Jo que plasta, bueno, vale, total, Dracon ya nos ha quitado las plumas...

Por la tarde Zanky, Ron y Jermayoni decidieron visitar a Tita a su cabaña para hablar cobre el disco volador. Las persianas estaban bajadas pero dentro había luz.

- Emmm... mejor la dejamos ¿no? O sea, igual está con su novio y no quiero tener un trauma tan joven... – Jermayoni parecía preocupada por su integridad mental.

- No creo... – Ron apretó el oído contra la puerta de la cabaña – no se oye nada.

- Mira que sois... y si está con su novio ¿qué? Podemos pasar y que nos lo presente, no hay problema – Jermayoni y Ron se miraron mientras Zanky llamaba al timbre.

"Ting tolín, Ting tolín" Tita abrió enseguida la puerta, estaba vestida con su delantal y unos guantes de goma en las manos.

- ¡Pasad, rápido! – Tita empujó a Jermayoni para que entrara y se estrelló contra la pared – Oi, perdona monina, ha sido sin querer...

- Jua zú

- ¡¡FIFÍ!

- No pasa nada... ya ni me molesta – Ron sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse el escupitajo de la llama, que le había dado en el ojo derecho.

- Perdona guapo, no sé¿seguro que llevas el perfume que te regalé? – Tita se dirigió hacia un barreño de madera.

- Sí...

- Así huele, por favor, es que no tenéis clase ni para oler – Jermayoni parecía ofendida.

- Tú cállate que me tienes contenta... – Tita comenzó a remover el contenido del barreño, aparentemente tenía agua – A ver¿qué habéis averiguado?

- Pues sabemos que Pelusita está guardando el disco volador, y que varios profesores están guardándolo, uno de ellos es Quirrell, pero Malfoy quiere que le diga cómo pasar a través de sus encantamientos...

- Eso es una tontería – Tita seguía removiendo el barreño – Malfoy también es uno de los profesores que guarda el disco volador. Lo protegen MacGonagall, Quirrell, Flitwig, Turno y Malfoy, además de Pelusita y Dumbledore, han usado hechizos muy poderosos.

- Claro que sí, Malfoy no quiere el disco por su poder, lo quiere para lucirlo, yo creo que lo quiere para eso, digo yo. – Jermayoni seguía con su teoría.

- Qué paciencia tengo que tener con esta cría... ¡¡QUE MALFOY NO BUSCA EL PLATO!! – Tita removía con más fuerza, como si Jermayoni estuviera dentro del barreño. – además, para pasar por Pelusita primero hay que amansarla y sólo yo y Dumbledore sabemos hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí aTita? – Zanky estiró el cuello para ver el interior del barreño.

- ¿Esto? Pues... un huevo, lo gané a un desconocido la otra noche en un bar de Hogsmeade... – Tita parecía orgullosa.

- ¡Ostras cocidas! Es un huevo de Monstruo de los lagos, vi uno cuando me raptaron unos importadores ilegales de criaturas mágicas, me confundieron con un duende... – A Zanky le parecía que no conocía lo suficiente a Ron.

- Si... bueno, siempre quise tener uno, tienen unas aletitas más monas... – Tita tenía los ojos vidriosos, miraba hacía el más allá, como si soñara despierta, hasta que Jermayoni comenzó a reírse de ella. - ¿De qué te ríes payasa?

- Payasa lo serás tú, o sea. – La cara de Tita se hinchó de ira.

- Por que me pillas con las manos ocupadas sino te arrancaba los pelos uno a uno hasta hacerte lo mismo que le hiciste a Ron, pobrecito mío, angelito...

- Jua-zú

- ¡¡FIFÍ!! – Tita agitaba más fuertemente el barreño, parecía muy estresada.

- Tranquila, ya me limpio yo... – Ron se limpió el escupitajo de llama con una manga.

- Me estáis agobiando, es que no soporto el estrés – Tita se puso un trapo en la boca y lo mordía con todas sus fuerzas simulando gritos mientras agitaba el agua del barreño.

- Esto... Tita, mejor nos vamos ¿vale? Tenemos que... tenemos que... adiós – Los tres amigos salieron de la cabaña de Tita dejándola desahogarse con ese trapo en la boca.

Pasaban los días y cada vez tenían más trabajos que hacer, los alumnos se pasaban horas en la biblioteca estudiando y preparando apuntes en los pergaminos. En sus tiempos libres salían a tomar el aire o descansaban en la sala común.

- Jo, qué horterada Jana¿has visto qué cinturón lleva la cantante de Magical Girls? Por favor, yo veo eso en una tienda y la quemo con el diseñador dentro, de verdad te lo juro. – Jermayoni pasaba sus tiempos libres hablando con Jana sobre moda o poniéndose guapa en el baño de las chicas.

- Jerma, te lo tengo dixo xiquilla, no compre esta revista, vale que su reportaje de los pintalabio está chupi wai pero po favó Jerma, a ve quién es la guapa que no ojea el resto.

- Ya lo sé tía, mira, una y no más ¿eh? Esta es la última vez que compro una revista de menos de un galeón. – Jermayoni parecía indignada, y Jana estaba catando anisetes.

En ese momento entraron Zanky y Ron que venían de la biblioteca cargados con libros y pergaminos.

- Ron por favor, de verdad, o sea, ya vale de pintarte la cabeza, que se nota un montón que es rotulador. – Jermayoni parecía que no podía evitar a Ron cada vez que lo veía.

- Que no es rotulador, jo, son las armaduras del castillo, que me inflan a capones – Ron parecía a punto de llorar – estoy harto de que todos me maltraten... ¿dónde he dejado mi envoltorio del bocadillo? Lo llevaba en el bolsillo para tirarlo...

- He visto a Dracon con él por el pasillo llevándolo como oro en paño – Zanky parecía como si conociera a Dracon de toda la vida – Vamos a guardar todo esto Ron...

Al llegar al dormitorio de los chicos dejaron todo sobre las camas y se tumbaron, estaban cansados de tanto estudiar. Había un ruido en los conductos de lorería, dos tubos alargados que comunicaban la sala de loros con la sala común de Hufflepuff, los conductos atravesaban el lago y transportaban a los loros absorbiéndolos como una aspiradora. Del conducto de llegada apareció Hedwig, el loro blanco que Tita le regaló a Zanky por su cumpleaños. El loro se estrelló contra el suelo y perdió algunas plumas.

- ¡Hedwig¿Traes una carta? – Zanky se alegró de ver a su loro.

- Carta para Zanky, carta para Zanky, el mejor amo, el mejor amo, te quiero, te quiero – Hedwig era un loro inusual, siempre hacía la pelota a su dueño.

- Gracias Hedwig, veamos... ¡mira Ron! Es de Tita: "Zanky, el huevo se está moviendo mucho STOP espero que abra esta tarde STOP venid para ver nacer a la criatura STOP te quiero STOP por lo que más quieras STOP no traigas a Jermayoni" – Zanky lo leyó en voz alta. - ¿Existen telegramas en el mundo mágico?

- No...

- Ya... bueno Hedwig, adios, venga, vamos al tubo a que te aspire hasta la lorería.

- Amo bonito, amo bonito – Hedwig se agarraba con sus uñas a los brazos de Zanky, no quería que el aspirador lo absorbiera de nuevo.

- Hedwig, suelta, me haces daño... ay!

- No, no, por favor, por – Zanky consiguió colocar al loro bajo el tubo- favooooooor – Hedwig desapareció dentro del conducto.

- Bueno, pues nada, esta tarde vamos a ver a ese monstruo de los lagos, no sé... ¿tenemos que llevar un regalo o algo? – Zanky se sentía un ignorante.

- No sé... cuando a mí me vendieron a una tribu de magos caníbales veía que a los recién nacidos se les regalaba un dedo humano... – A Zanky a veces le daban verdadero miedo las palabras de Ron.

- Pues como no te lo cortes tú... vamos a decirle a Jermayoni, a ver si se le ocurre algo.

Aquella tarde Ron insistía en escaparse de clase de Lociones para ir a ver el nacimiento, pero Jermayoni decía que antes muerta, así que tuvieron que quedarse en clase del profesor Malfoy aprendiendo a cómo aplicar champú anti-caída en unas patatas.

Al salir de clase dejaron a Jana en la sala común, había recibido un paquete grande lleno de anisetes y prefería quedarse sola a seguir estudiando. Jermayoni recogió un paquetito que guardaba en una bolsa y siguió a Zanky y a Ron hasta la cabaña de Tita, que seguía con las persianas bajadas.

- ¿Tita? – Zanky llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – una voz salía de dentro de la cabaña.

- Somos nosotros, venimos a ver el huevo – Jermayoni no pudo contenerse.

De dentro de la cabaña salían maldiciones hacia Jermayoni, hasta que finalmente Tita abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar.

- Vaya, Jermayoni¡qué agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí! – la voz de Tita no podía sonar más falsa.

- Lo sé – Jermayoni se atusó el pelo y se sentó en el sofá cruzando las piernas con la bolsa en las manos.

- ¿Ya ha salido Tita? El huevo¿ya ha salido? – Ron no paraba de parpadear, parecía no importarle que Fifí estuviera a su lado con una cara de asesina increíble.

- Jua- zú, jua-zú, jua-zú, jua-zú, jua-zú.

- ¡FIFÍ! – Tita se llevó a la llama al piso de arriba mientras Ron metía la cabeza bajo el fregadero.

- Lo siento bonito, de verdad que no entiendo por qué se comporta así contigo, es raro... pues no, está en ello, mirad... – Tita sacó el huevo del barreño y lo puso con cuidado sobre la mesa, se movía, y Tita tenía los ojos vidriosos y cara de madre primeriza.

- El huevo se movía, estaba empezando a agrietarse y a asomar algunas partes del cuerpo, Tita no cabía en sí de la emoción, hasta abrazó a Jermayoni.

- Ay, ay que ya está aquí¡AY QUE YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! – Tita gritaba sin darse cuenta, y no paraba de dar saltitos de alegría.

El huevo ya estaba abierto, era una criatura extraña, parecía un dinosaurio acuático, el cuello largo, la cabeza pequeña y llena de afilados dientes, cuatro gruesas aletas y una cola musculosa. Tita lo cogió en brazos.

- Oi, que cosa más bonita¿quién te quiere a ti¿quién te quiere a ti? La mami, la mami, sii, la mami te quiere a ti...

- Tita – Ron sacó un libro de la estantería de Tita – es una leganesi, la misma criatura que se escapó en el lago Ness y decenas de muggles vieron... viven en aguas dulce, en lagos profundos y espaciosos... ¿qué harás con él?

- Ella, es una niñita muy bonita, la llamaré Nessy. – Tita seguía achuchando a su nueva bebé.

- Esto... – Jermayoni tenía cara de asco después de ver los restos del huevo sobre la mesa – Tita... esto lo hemos traído como regalo... – Jermayoni sacó de la bolsa un collar dorado – esperamos que te guste para... ¿Nessy?

- Oi... gracias querida – Tita puso el collar a la leganesi – ¿quieres llevarla un poco en brazos?

- No... no, da igual, aún está pegajosa... – Jermayoni parecía que tenía un trauma, había presenciado un nacimiento y había visto los restos naturales de todos los nacimientos.

- Yo si, yo si, por favor Tita, por fa, por fa – Ron parpadeaba mucho.

- Toma Ron, bonito. – Tita le pasó a Ron la criatura con cuidado.

- ¡Cómo pesa! Jijiji, es como un bebé grande, molaaaAAAAAAAH!!!! Me ha mordido¡¡¡aaaah! Mi brazo, mi brazo, me desangro¡¡¡me desangro!!! – Ron soltó a la leganesi sobre la mesa y se tapó la herida.

- Ay mi Ron, tranquilo, tranquilo, a ver, primero, casos de emergencia – Tita parecía concentrarse – primero... mi Nessy a su barreño, después... ¿qué es eso?

- Todos miraron hacia la chimenea, vieron unos pelos rubios asomar de ellos y una voz que decía "subidme, subidme".

- ¡¡Es Dracon¡¡Y se ha llevado uno de tus troncos de leña!! – Zanky cayó poco después en la situación - ¡¡Y sabe lo de Nessy!!

- ¡¡QUE ME LLEVÉIS A LA ENFERMERÍA!! – Ron seguía tapándose la herida.

Los días pasaban, Ron pasó en la enfermería varios días porque según la enfermera tenía una arteria cortada en dos y necesitaba tomar píldoras sanguíneas cada diez minutos. Zanky y Jermayoni vigilaban de cerca de Dracon, que siempre les saludaba con una sonrisa sospechosa, no se fiaban de él, aún no había contado nada a nadie pero no sabían cuánto duraría esa situación. Pasaban por las tardes a visitar a Tita, a veces la encontraban en el gran lago pescando peces para alimentar a Nessy.

- Tita, nos preocupas – Tita estaba sentada en una mecedora frente a una ventana por donde entraba el sol, llevaba ropa de madre primeriza y en brazos a Nessy vestida con patucos y ropa hecha con punto de cruz, además de un sombrerito rosa. – Esto no es normal.

- Ssssh, estoy dándole el biberón – Tita tenía ojeras, parecía más loca que la profesora Hoock.

- Tita, tienes mala cara, en serio, o sea, deja que te ponga unos pepinos en los ojos – Jermayoni se dirigió hacia la nevera.

- No come verduras, sólo peces, me paso las noches pescando, no he dormido en tres días, pero no tengo sueño... mi hija me necesita.

- ¿Hija? Tita, en serio, tienes un problema, esta situación es insostenible, Nessy pesa setenta Kilos y sólo tiene varios días de vida.

- No es gorda, es que es de esqueleto ancho... mi hijita es muy guapa, muy guapa – Tita seguía balanceándose con la leganesi en brazos intentando escapar.

No conseguían hacer entrar en razón a Tita, llegaron a la sala común y vieron algo rojo en dirección a los dormitorios, posiblemente un loro. Zanky fue hasta su dormitorio mientras Jermayoni arrastraba a Jana, que se había dormido en un sofá con la bolsa de anisetes en una mano.

- No enciendas la luz por favor. – Era Ron, parecía que hubiera estado llorando.

- ¿Por qué? – la encendió - ¡Ostras¡Chewbacca!

- ¿Quién? – Ron parecía aturdido.

- ¿Ron? – Zanky no salía de su asombro, Ron no era Ron, parecía a Chewbacca, de Star Wars, cubierto de pelos pelirrojos de medio metro por todas partes. - ¿Eres tú?

- Siii – La "cosa" comenzó a llorar, o eso parecía – Me tomé una poción crece pelo que robé de la enfermería para recuperar el pelo que me cortó Jermayoni y... y... – Ron siguió llorando.

- Pero... ¿y por qué estás desnudo? – Zanky seguía con los ojos abiertos, incrédulo.

- Por que no me caben los pantalones, snif¿qué hago Zanky¿qué hago?

- Pues... de momento no te me acerques, que me das miedo, Ernie se ha dormido, no le despiertes – Zanky intentó pensar. - ¿Tienes la máquina de cortar el pelo por ahí?

- Si, pero no funciona, ya he probado a cortarme el pelo pero crece rápido. – Ron se escondió debajo de las sábanas de su cama.

- Vale, bueno, por la ropa no te preocupes, tengo por ahí algo de mi primo que seguro que te viene bien... seguro que son efectos secundarios y en unos días se te pasa. – Zanky no sabía si era así.

- No sé Zanky, soy muy especial para estas cosas...

Al día siguiente Zanky vistió a Ron con las ropas de Dudley, le quedaban bien con tanto pelo, así que sólo parecía un hombre lobo con la cabeza, las manos y los pies llenos de pelo, no habían zapatos lo suficientemente grandes. Al bajar a la sala común sólo estaba Jermayoni esperando, el resto de alumnos ya estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

- Por mi kit de maquillaje ¡¡Chewbacca!! – Jermayoni sacó la varita.

- No... es Ron

- Pfff ¿Ron? Jajajaja – Jermayoni se tiró al suelo, no le importaba mancharse su blusa nueva, la risa le impedía ser pija. - ¿Ron? Ai que me parto, o sea¿Ron?

- Calla... calla, que todo esto es por tu culpa – Ron intentó echarse el pelo para atrás, para conseguir ver algo.

- Por favor Ron o sea¿qué has hecho?, oiiii, no te pienso dejar mi champú, que seguro que no me dejas nada, jajajajajaja – Jermayoni seguía restregándose contra el suelo.

- Jermayoni¿sabes algún remedio para esto? – Zanky intentaba aguantarse la risa.

- No... o sea, a ver, mi magia en belleza es muy limitada, yo me sigo depilando a cera, o sea, el pelo es algo en partes que no sea la cabeza no lo domino bien. – Jermayoni se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. – Si quieres... te hago la cera Ron.

- Ni pensarlo – Ron volvió al dormitorio, pero antes se detuvo - ¿duele mucho?

- No, apenas, ya verás, ni lo notas, o sea, sólo sientes calorcito agradable cuando se pone la cera, ya el estirón es como hacer cosquillas – Jermayoni sacó de su bolso un kit de emergencias, y comenzó a sacar la cera.

- Está bien... ¿dónde me pongo?

Sentaron a Ron en un sillón y Jermayoni pidió a Zanky que lo sujetara con fuerza. Se le aplicó la cera caliente en una pierna y tras reposar, Jermayoni estiró con mala uva.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡¡POR FAVOR, PARA, PARA!!

Jermayoni siguió aplicando la cera, y Ron no paraba de chillar y patalear.

- Veo la luz, veo la luz, me llaman del más allá, me reuniré con mi perro Skipy, ya voy... ya voy – Ron parecía delirar.

Se oyeron ruidos en uno de los tubos de los loros y algo parecía haberse atascado. Los ruidos continuaron y empezó a asomar una mano, un brazo y una cabeza. Tita estaba saliendo del conducto de absorción de loros.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Ron? Suelta eso so pija, ojalá me dejaran abandonarte en el Bosque Prohibido, por favor, qué ganas te tengo pija¡más que pija¿dónde está Ron?

- Aquí estoy – Ron levantó la mano.

- ¿Ron¿Pero qué? No pasa nada, tranquilo, tú te vienes conmigo a ca Rogelia y te arreglan en menos que se dice pija, tranquilo, no te preocupes – Tita alzó a Ron en brazos y lo colocó bajo el tubo de absorción, empujó a Ron hasta que desapareció de la sala común y se despidió de Zanky y Jermayoni, con ella con un gesto amenazante simulando un corte en el cuello.

Esa misma tarde Zanky y Jermayoni fueron a casa de Tita, la encontraron cavando en el jardín un hoyo, con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué haces Tita?

- Estoy... estaba cavando para hacer una piscina para Nessy, pero... no puedo, no puedo... Nessy ya no cabe en la bañera, hasta el jacussi que compré se le ha quedado pequeño, la veo mal, no aprende a nadar, los manguitos no le sirven, no sé qué hacerle... creo... creo que hay que dejarla en libertad – Tita simuló que le había entrado algo en el ojo y al rascarse se llenó la cara de tierra.

- Ya te lo dijimos, o sea, y por favor, límpiate la cara, te has llenado de tierra, y esa ropa, es horrible – Zanky dio un codazo a Jermayoni para que parara.

- Te advierto que el Bosque Prohibido está a dos pasos de aquí querida. – Tita se acercó a Zanky mientras Jermayoni retrocedía unos pasos.

- Zanky, tienes que ayudarme a liberar a Nessy en el gran lago, yo no puedo, no puedo verla marchar, prefiero que seais vosotros, y tiene que ser de noche, que nadie os vea, os mandaré un loro cuando esté lista para despedirme. ¿Y Ron?

- No lo sé, está encerrado en los dormitorios, dice que no saldrá hasta que vuelva a tener pelo...

- Pobrecito, imagino que pasará frio sin cejas... Rogelia es así, no domina las tijeras pero su hijo...

A las pocas horas Zanky recibió en el Gran Comedor un loro de parte de Tita que decía "Esta noche STOP Nessy libre STOP", Zanky guardó la nota en su bolsillo y siguió comiendo, hablando con Jermayoni y Jana sobre Ron.

Al volver a la sala común se dio cuenta de que había perdido la nota, no le preocupaba demasiado, nadie sabía lo de Nessy. Al anochecer bajaron Jermayoni y él bajo la sábana invisible hasta la cabaña de Tita.

- Así que esta es la sábana invisible de la que me hablabas, yo le haría unos encajes magníficos en esta zona que... vale, no lo alargaré más... he metido a Nessy en esta jaula de juncos junto con sus muñecos y trajes, en cuanto la liberéis en el lago iros al castillo, no quiero saber nada, no quiero... – Tita dio un besito a Nessy y salió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba - ¡Cómete la empanada que hay en la mesa!

Jermayoni y Zanky dejaron la sábana al llegar a la orilla del lago, abrieron la jaula y dejaron a Nessy, de unos cien Kilos, libre en el lago, nadando y buceando, parecía feliz.

- Hola chicos¿qué hacéis? – Era Ernie, acababa de llegar del castillo.

- Ernie... ¿qué haces aquí? – Jermayoni y Zanky simularon normalidad.

- Venía a avisaros de algo... pero se me ha olvidado...

- Estais castigados – Era la profesora MacGonagall con Dracon a su lado, con una sonrisita de satisfacción – Granger, MacMillan, Potter y Malfoy, por andar despiertos por las noches, cincuenta puntos menos a cada uno.

- De eso os iba a avisar... – Ernie parecía arrepentido.


	15. El Bosque Prohibido

**Capítulo 15: El Bosque Prohibido**

La profesora MacGonagall les llevó a su despacho, los cuatro alumnos se sentaron frente al escritorio, asustados. La profesora se sentó y dejó las gafas cerca de Dracon, que las miraba sospechosamente.

Profesora – Dracon no apartaba la mirada de las gafas – ¿he oído antes "cuatro"?

Así es Dracon, a pesar de que tu finalidad era honorable estabas despierto a destiempo. – La profesora juntaba mucho los labios para hablar – Al parecer Zanky y Jermayoni han querido engañarte, Dracon, sobre un leganessy, y Ernie os intentó avisar y ha corrido la misma suerte. Así que 50 puntos menos para cada uno de vosotros, y además, Dracon ya estás soltando mis gafas, se os castigará, recibiréis un loro en estos días sobre el castigo.

Jermayoni estaba asustada, para ella "castigo" era sinónimo de fregar suelos. Dracon consiguió salir del despacho de la profesora con un tintero y Ernie estaba enfadado con Zanky y Jermayoni, pensaba que le habían tendido una trampas.

Los días siguientes todos les miraban con mala cara, era la primera vez que Hufflepuff estaba primero en la copa de las casas, pero por culpa de ellos habían bajado y Slytherin recobró su primer lugar. Los compañeros de casa les ignoraban y se alejaban de ellos, incluso Jana dejó de hablar a Jermayoni, lo que hizo que la chica cayera en una depresión.

Mi peor pesadilla, no soy popular, la gente me odia, Jana me odia... – Jermayoni estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala común abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás. – He perdido mi lima de uñas, nos van a castigar, nos van a castigar.

Zanky y Ron nunca habían visto así a Jermayoni, no llevaba las uñas pintadas, la ropa era la misma que ayer y el pelo lo tenía desordenado en un intento de coleta. Intentaron animarla.

Tranquila Jermayoni, no es para tanto, venga, vamos a comer algo – Ron intentó levantarla para llevarla a la sala común.

Quiero chocolate, quiero... quiero anisetes. – Jermayoni estaba francamente mal.

Subieron al Gran Salón, Zanky, Ron y Jermayoni se sentaron solos en un extremo de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Zanky se propuso que jamás se volvería a meter en problemas, no volvería a salir bajo la sábana invisible.

Zanky, Zanky, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas por favor? – Era Charlie, lo llamaba desde la puerta del Gran Salón. Zanky salió arrastrando los pies, esperando que le regañara.

Zanky, me han contado lo que pasó anoche, el profesor Dumbledore me ha tenido en su despacho esta mañana para explicarme todo, me ha explicado lo de la leganessy, según él era verdad, y me ha pedido que os ayude si me necesitáis para defenderos del resto de compañeros, así que si necesitais algo... ¡COPA!

Charlie salió corriendo persiguiendo la copa plateada que se escondía por los pasillos. Zanky se giró y vio a Jermayoni dando pan a unos loros que estaban donde antes estaba Ron, de Ron no había ni rastro. Decidió hacer el intento de buscar la copa, tal vez si la encontrara recobraría la alegría.

Salió corriendo por donde se había ido Charlie, subió dos pisos y atravesó decenas de pasillos, sin dirección, se había perdido, las armaduras le habían arreado cuatro capones y estaba cansado, ni rastro de la copa. Se acercó a un aula que estaba abierta, de donde salían unas voces.

No, no, por favor, no más, n-no más... es-está bien, lo haré l-lo haré.

Era el profesor Quirrell, parecía muy asustado y salió del aula corriendo. Zanky bajó enseguida al Gran Comedor, pero Jermayoni y Ron ya no estaban allí. Al bajar a la sala común y entrar allí los vio. Jermayoni estaba tapada con una manta viendo el fuego de una chimenea y Ron ajustándose el peluquín que le había regalado Tita, aunque aún le costaba pintarse las cejas iguales y sin la ayuda de Jermayoni.

-Chicos, chicos, la paloma ha caído, el halcón sabe donde está el nido con el huevo. – Zanky hablaba en clave, pero parecía que no le entendían.

-¿Ein? – Ron miró a Zanky con cara de desconfianza.

Que Quirrell ha confesado a Lucius cómo pasar por su hechizo protector, lo he oído – Zanky hablaba en voz baja, para que nadie oyera.

¡Por mi lápiz de labios! Esto se pone interesante – Jermayoni había resucitado, le quitó el espejo a Ron y se retocó el pelo – ya sólo falta que sepa pasar a través de Pelusita, tenemos que hablar con Tita.

¡Eh! Ese espejo es mío, mira, ya me he pintado mal la ceja. – Ron intentaba borrar la marca con saliva.

¡Deja guarro! Ya te las pinto yo... – Jermayoni no pudo ayudar a Ron, dos loros violetas entraron por los conductos de comunicación, uno se dirigió a Jermayoni y otro a Zanky.

Oh, oh... – Zanky abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta – "Esta noche Vitch os espera en el cuarto de la limpieza, a las 22:00 en punto, para hacer efectivo vuestros castigos."

Al levantar la vista de la carta, Zanky vio a Jermayoni como antes, abrazada a sus piernas y con la cara tapada.

El mocho no, el mocho no... – Jermayoni estaba acabada.

Aquella noche Zanky tuvo que empujar a Jermayoni hasta el cuarto de la limpieza, donde encontraron a Ernie y Dracon discutiendo, Vitch aún no había llegado.

¡Que me sueltes! – Ernie intentaba librarse de Dracon.

Ajhretjjigre kirrralorttjhg – Dracon hacía ruidos muy extraños, parecía una rata gigante buscando queso.

Que no llevo nada, ¡déjame! Ernie le empujó y Dracon cayó al suelo, se acababa de dar cuenta de que ya no estaban solos.

Por tu culpa Zanky Potter, mi padre no ha podido hacer nada para evitar el castigo, pero me ha jurado que te hará sufrir en clase. –Ron puso cara de repulsión.

Pos mu bien – Zanky ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las amenazas.

Pos eso.

Pos vale

Pues mira tú.

Pos si miro

Como no os calléis os pego un guantazo a cada uno – Jermayoni parecía violenta, su varita echaba chispas.

De lejos vieron un farol acercarse, era Vilch y venía con un saco para cada uno.

No por favor, barred no señor Vilch, de verdad, por favor, por favor – Jermayoni estaba arrodillada a los pies de Vitch.

No, tranquila, no haréis esta noche trabajo de elfos, acompañadme por favor. – Vitch los guió hacia fuera del castillo, en dirección a la cabaña de Tita Hagrid. – Antiguamente los castigos eran más dolorosos, muchas veces los alumnos castigados eran obligados a poner las mesas incluso servir los desayunos, pero el Ministerio lo abolió por ser demasiado cruel, esta noche acompañaréis a Tita dentro del bosque, tiene que buscar unas cosas en él... aquí los tienes Tita.

Muchas gracias Vitch... ¿Y Jermayoni? – Tita parecía muy animada, Zanky no entendía el por qué de ese interés repentino por Jermayoni.

¡Oh! Debe haberse perdido por el camino, ¡mira! Allí viene, bueno, me despido, volveré en tres horas Tita, cuídamelos, que no pase como la otra vez... – Vitch comenzó a andar hacia el castillo de vuelta.

Si Vitch, tranquilo, una y no más – Tita no parecía preocupada.

¿Qué pasó la otra vez Tita? – Ernie estaba asustado, cualquiera lo estaría si se hubiera olvidado la varita en el dormitorio.

Nada, nada, sólo que perdí a una alumna muy pedante en el bosque, la encontraron a la semana vestida como una primitiva y tardaron dos semanas en volver a enseñarle a hablar – Tita parecía feliz cuando Jermayoni se unió al grupo.

O sea, lo siento, es que hace fresco, he ido a por mi abrigo de marca, abriga que no veas, Tita, me estás dando frio con ese top, o sea. – Jermayoni llevaba en una mano su maletín de maquillaje.

Si, si, has hecho bien trayéndote refuerzos... – Tita sonreía malévolamente. – Os voy a explicar qué haremos esta noche. Tenemos que recoger unas setas especiales, son un hongos que sólo salen por la noche en ciertas zonas del bosque prohibido. Esas setas tienen un sabor a mil demonios, sólo las personas más desesperadas son capaces de comérselas frescas, y todo por unas horas más de vida, son unas setas muy especiales, pero pican que no veas. Bien, esas setas las queremos para destilarlas, de ella se extrae un jugo muy especial y delicioso que necesitan en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Encended vuestros candiles por favor. Y ahora, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, grupo de las mariposas formado por mí, Jermayoni y Zanky, y grupo de las amapolas formado por Ernie y Dracon.

Vale, pero nos llevamos a Fifí. – Dracon parecía estar jugando en un casino.

De acuerdo, pero te advierto que es una cagueta. – Tita guió a la llama Fifí hacia Dracon – recordad, si encontráis las setas, que son de un color rosa chillón, como mi nuevo pelo, lanzad chispas azules con la varita, y si estáis en peligro lanzad chispas rojas. Tu Ernie... si estás en peligro chilla lo más fuerte que puedas. Bien, preparad los sacos... Dracon, ¿qué llevas en el saco que lo tienes medio lleno?

Na-nada, son las arruguitas del saco, nada más... – Dracon salió a andar antes que el resto.

Tita, Zanky y Jermayoni siguieron una senda estrecha llena de ramas y musgo, los árboles eran frondosos y a veces se oían ruidos extraños a lo lejos.

Estas semanas apenas he encontrado esas setas, sólo restos, como si alguien se las estuviera comiendo, pero ningún habitante del bosque se atrevería a comer eso, su sabor es insoportable, vamos, que me estoy muriendo desangrada y antes me muero que comerme una, puaj, oh, lo siento guapa, ¿te ha dado la rama? – Tita se giró y comprobó que había fallado – vaya...

¿Qué criaturas viven en este bosque Tita? – Zanka estaba un poco preocupado.

Pues... centauros, hombres-lobo, lobo-hombres, aliens, boas constrictors, cosas normalitas... – Tita hablaba como si estuviera dando una clase de educación especial.

Ya...

Un grito de Ernie los paró en seco, fueron a buscar al grupo de las amapolas y encontraron a Dracon y Ernie discutiendo, al parecer Dracon había quitado el candil a Ernie.

No he sido yo, en serio – Dracon intentaba ocultar su saco, que contenía un candil encendido.

Tita aclaró la situación y volvió a rehacer los grupos, esta vez Zanky se cambió por Ernie en el grupo de las amapolas, junto con Dracon y Fifí, que iba escupiendo a cada árbol que veía.

Dracon y Zanky caminaron por un camino ancho lleno de raíces de árboles, Dracon intentaba quitarle las gafas a Zanky, pero cada vez que se acercaba Fifí se ponía en medio. Al llegar a un claro oyeron algo decir "Qué asco, hasta donde he llegado para sobrevivir". Se detuvieron, la llama salió corriendo hacia atrás y Dracon consiguió llevarse las gafas sin cristales de Zanky. En frente de ellos había una criatura comiendo setas rosas del suelo. Era oscuro, su piel pálida estaba llena de arrugas y la túnica parecía flotar, era un ser espectral.

Dracon salió corriendo detrás de Fifí, Zanky estaba paralizado, le dolía mucho la cicatriz en forma de Z de su frente. El ser se le acercaba, vió unos centauros a su derecha hablando.

Mira estas hojas, son más tiernas que las que vi el otro día en el super, yo creo que nos timan.

Sí, pero hay que reconocer que las del super son más grandes.

Eso sí, ¿ves? Un punto a favor, ¡mira! Tenemos espectáculo gratis, vamos a mirar por si después necesitan testigos del crimen.

El ser espectral ignoró a los dos centauros, estaba muy cerca de Zanky, a quien la cabeza le dolía mucho, estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Chuuusaaa, chusaaaaa, vete de aquí. – Un centauro más joven y cachas había aparecido de la nada ahuyentando a aquel ser. Era mitad hombre mitad cebra. - ¿Estás bien hijo? – su voz era muy varonil.

¿Pero qué haces Firence? Estábamos viéndolo, nos has quitado el entretenimiento de la tarde.

Dejadme en paz, joven Potter, sube en mí. – Firence se agachó para que Zanky pudiera subirse en su parte cebra.

Venga, ¿y qué más? Firence, dile que después te dé un azucarillo o algo.. jajaja – los dos centauros desaparecieron en el bosque.

Firence corrió con Zanky a cuestas por el bosque, hasta llegar al camino, vieron a Tita y a los otros de lejos con sus candiles.

Zanky Potter, este ser que hemos visto en el bosque es un ser horrendo, está intentando adquirir poder de las setas para conseguir lo que Hogwarts esconde. – Firence hablaba raro, pero sus palabras eran muy sabias.

¿Quiere el disco volador? ¿Pero qué era esa criatura?

Un ser que debería estar muerto, un ser que sólo busca el mal y la destrucción, el mismo ser que te creó esa cicatriz...

¿Lord Voldiport?

No pronunciamos su nombre – El centauro se giró hacia Tita.

Zanky, ay mi Zanky – Tita paró en seco y cambió su voz por otra más sensual– Hola Firence ¿qué tal?

Muy bien Tita, te pediría que sacaras a los niños del bosque, hay una criatura maligna por aquí. – Firenze dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás.

Lo que tú me pidas guapo, veo que la noche te sienta bien...

Adios Tita, adios Zanky – Firenze se alejó hasta desaparecer.

Adios guapetón... – Tita se fijó en Zanky – Ay mi Zanky, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, me parece que mañana os quedáis sin bollitos rellenos porque no hemos encontrado ni una seta.

¿Y Jermayoni? – Zanky se fijó en que sólo faltaba ella.

Jermayoni, ¡oh! Cachis... se nos ha perdido, en fin, no te preocupes, llevaba su maletín de maquillaje, sobrevivirá, luego si eso ya... vengo a buscarla.

Al llegar a la sala común de Hufflepuff Ron era el único que estaba despierto, esperando a sus amigos con la peluca torcida y los dibujos de las cejas medio borrados.

¿Y Jermayoni? ¿Se la han llevado a la enfermería? ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Un infarto de lejía? ¿Alergia al lavavajillas? – Ron parpadeaba mucho.

No... la traeran mañana, hemos ido al Bosque Prohibido, Ron, ya sé quién está buscando el disco volador, y no es Lucius, bueno, si es Lucius, pero no para él, sino para Lord Voldiport – Zanky no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Ssssh! No pronuncies su nombre, llámalo el-que-da-yuyu-nombrarlo ¿vale?

Está bien, pues Lucius quiere el plato para... el-que-da-yuyu-nombrarlo, me lo han contado los centauros, le he visto, era un ser monstruoso pero débil, está ahí fuera Ron.

P-pero... no tenemos de qué preocuparnos ¿no? – Ron parpadeaba sin parar – quiero decir, Dumbledore es el único mago al que quien-da-yuyu-nombrarlo temía, mientras tengamos a Dumbledore aquí no hay peligro.

Zanky y Ron se fueron a dormir después de Ernie, al abrir su cama, Zanky encontró la sábana invisible bien doblada y con una nota: "Por si las moscas, besitos".


	16. A Través de la Trampilla

Capítulo 16

_Capítulo 16_

**· A Través de la Trampilla ·**

**L**os exámenes ya habían acabado, Zanky no sabía cómo se las había apañado para estudiar todas las asignaturas, los profesores ahora estaban corrigiendo los pergaminos de las pruebas. Zanky estaba con Jermayoni, Jana y Ron bajo un árbol cerca de la orilla del gran lago.

- No tía, o sea segurísmo te lo pueo jurá, a ve, la crema de Éfeso la inventó ese señó... Calmark, que lo sé yo xiquilla que pa mí que é un antepasao mio - Jana estaba con Jermayoni comentando el examen de Lociones.

- Que sí, que vale tía, pero que lo hizo con Guirla, su hermana, que lo sé porque sale en muchos sitios. - Jermayoni abrió el libro-revista de Lociones para comprobar los datos.

- Jermayoni, todavía no nos has contado qué pasó la noche del castigo ¿por qué llegaste al día siguiente? - Ron tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer la versión de Jermayoni.

- ¡Oh! Pues nada, veréis, resulta que Tita me pidió que me adelantara un poco para comprobar una distancia, yo seguí caminando por el bosque unos metros y noté como si alguien me diera un empujón, creo que fue un loro o un buho... y caí en un pozo profundo, no me pasó nada, tenía mi maletín de emergencias y conseguí recobrar mi peinado, pero nadie me oía y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era de día, el profesor Turno me encontró y me sacó del bosque, fue muy amable - Jermayoni contaba la historia como si hablara de una experiencia extrasensorial.

Zanky estaba mirando hacia el lago, algo se le escapaba, faltaba algo que encajar en todo lo que le había sucedido. Miró como el calamar del lago agarraba a un alumno que estaba mojándose los pies en el agua, de pronto salió Tita de su cabaña y comenzó a gritarle _"Chuuuusssaaaa, Chuuuusaaaaa_" al calamar, se tiró al agua y comenzó a pelear con tentáculos hasta liberar al alumno, una vez en la orilla los gritos de Tita se oían a la perfección, estaba regañando al niño que había estado a punto de ser la merienda del calamar.

- ¡Claro! ¿cómo se me pudo haber pasado? - Zanky se levantó y se dirigió a la cabaña de Tita, Jermayoni y Ron le siguieron sin preguntar.

- ¿¿Quillo ande vai?? que siempre me dejéi sola no é mu normá ¿ein? pa mí que sus caigo má, pero no voi a sé malpensá y me creeré que vai lo tre ar baño de Tita. - Jana se quedó sola bajo el árbol leyendo una revista de moda y unos anisetes. - Bueno, pos ná, yo con mi revistita y mi anisete estoy mu bien acompañá.

Tita estaba sentada en una silla fuera de la cabaña, haciendo punto de cruz. Los tres chicos se acercaron a ella y sin saludar le dijeron:

- Tita, ¿cómo era el hombre que te dió el huevo de leganessy? - Zanky tomó aire.

- Hombre Jermayoni, veo que conseguiste salir del pozo... tengo que hacerlo más profundo, esto... ¿Os gusta? es un retrato de Charlie, me lo ha pedido Dumbledore para el anuario de este año, es raro, normalmente son fotografias en movimiento... y suelen llevar camiseta. 

- No me cambies de tema Tita, ¿quién te dió el huevo?

- Ains hijo, no sé... llevaba túnica con capucha, no le ví la cara, pero parecía alegrarse de haberse librado de él, me preguntó si no me daba miedo el leganessy, pero le dije que no, que después de Pelusita ya nada me da miedo, sólo hay que saber calmarlos, por ejemplo, a Pelusita... perdón Jermayoni, ¿te he pinchado? ah no, vaya... lo que decía, que a Pelusita con llenarle bien el estómago se duerme enseguida como un bebé... ¡Oh no! no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso...

- Fue Malfoy el que estaba bajo la capa, ¡¡ahora sabe cómo pasar por Pelusita!! - Zanky estaba asustado - Tenemos que informar a Dumbledore - Los tres chicos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo dejando a Tita susurrando _"Nunca volveré a beber, nunca volveré a beber_".

Los tres corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, iban muy rápido, Zanky se giró y vio un grupo de gente corriendo tras ellos, persiguiéndolos extrañados murmurando _"¿Hay copa?" "No la he visto" "Sigámosles por si acaso la encuentran"._ Llegaron al despacho de MacGonagall y los que les seguían se quedaron en la puerta, desilusionados, uno de ellos pegó una colleja a Ron.

- Profesora, profesora, Luctus vap dio lador ve ad bledor - Zanky no podía hablar más despacio, estaba muy nervioso.

- ¿Cómo dice joven? - La profesora tenía el dedo índice sobre un botón oculto en la mesa en el que ponía _"Usar en caso de reclamos de exámenes"._

- Profesora - Jermayoni parecía más tranquila - Lo que Zanky intenta decir es que Ron ya tiene pelo natural, y que sabemos que el profesor Malfoy intenta conseguir el disco volador, necesitamos hablar urgentemente con el director Dumbledore, por favor.

Había más ojos que profesora en aquella cara de MacGonagall, se quedó paralizada sin saber qué decir.

- Esto... ejem, bien jovencitos... el profesor Dumbledore ha tenido que partir a Londres, ha recibido una lechuza del primer Ministro de Magia y ha tenido que ir urgentemente, volverá mañana. Así que por favor, vuelvan a tomar el fresco a las afueras del castillo, o no, mejor yo os acompaño, me hace falta un poco de aire... estoy un poco mareada...

Por la tarde Zanky, Jermayoni y Ron decidieron que era el momento de actuar, ya no les importaban los puntos que podían perder, se trataba de evitar que Lucius encontrara el disco volador para Voldiport. Aquella noche decidieron ir al tercer piso con la sábana invisible.

Salieron con cuidado de los dormitorios y encontraron a Ernie acariciando su salamandra.

- No os voy a dejar salir, no permitiré que quitéis más puntos a Hufflepuff y... - Ernie se tocó en los bolsillos - como no encuentro mi varita... lo impediré con los puños.

- Ernie, de verdad, o sea, es importante, déjanos salir - Jermayoni se acercó a Ernie y le acarició el brazo. - Te lo explicaremos, de verdad, pero tenemos que... - Jermayoni sacó la varita y lanzó un el hechizo "_Anestesium"_ a Ernie, que cayó dormido en el suelo - ale, ya está, este hechizo es ideal para cuando una se hace la cera.

- ¿Y por qué no lo usaste conmigo cuando me la hiciste? - Ron estaba alterado.

- Porque hubiera perdido la gracia, o sea... venga, vamos, ¿esa sábana viene o no viene? que es para hoy por favor, de verdad, ¿qué haríais sin mí?.

A Zanky le empezaba a dar miedo Jermayoni, pero era bueno tenerla de su parte. Se pusieron la sábana invisible por las cabezas, salieron de la sala común y subieron hasta el tercer piso. Dos veces acabaron en el suelo debido a que Jermayoni se había empeñado en llevarse unos tacones, y se caía en las escaleras mecánicas, por los pasillos sólo se oía el _tak tak_ de los zapatos de Jermayoni.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de Pelusita vieron que ya estaba abierta y dentro la dragona dormía profundamente, en el suelo había un plato vacío con restos de pollo.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con la empanada que le hemos traído? - Zanky llevaba una empanada que le había llegado de parte de Tita.

- Dame un trozo - Ron se echó a la boca un trozo de empanada - eftá buenísima.

- Ron por favor, hemos venido de aventura, no te llenes la tripa o no te podrás mover - Jermayoni se acercó a la dragona, _tak tak tak_ - a ver machotes, levantadle las garras, que están tapando la trampilla.

Ron y Zanky apartaron las garras de Pelusita y consigueron abrir la trampilla. El interior estaba muy oscuro.

- Bien, o sea, yo no sé qué hay ahí abajo, posiblemente me ensucie, así que si sois tan amables de tiraros primero... - Jermayoni empujó a Ron por la trampilla. - ¿Ensucia mucho?

- De esta no te libras Jermayoni - la voz de Ron salía del interior de la trampilla. - Pero esto está blandito, no me he hecho daño.

- Si, ¿pero ensucia? - Jermayoni estaba preocupada por su traje negro.

Zanky se lanzó por la trampilla dejando a Jermayoni sola. Los ronquidos de la dragona cesaron y la chica no se dio cuenta del peligro.

- ¿Chicos? ¿mancha mucho al caer? - _tak tak_ - sino no me tiro ¿eh? - Jermayoni giró la cabeza y vio el rostro enfadado de Pelusita, que estaba tragando aire para lanzar fuego. - ¡¡Ahí voy!!

Los tres amigos ya estaban dentro de la trampilla, pero algo les estaba sugetando, una especie de lazos o ramas les estaban apretando por todo el cuerpo, les cortaba la respiración.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - Ron estaba intentando librarse de las ramas que lo apresaban - ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué soy tan esp...? ah no, si a vosotros también os pasa, menos mal, ya estoy más tranquilo... - Ron consiguió liberarse de las ataduras de la planta sin apenas hacer nada. - ¡Eh! esto funciona, ya sé que és, es un Lazo del Diablo, lo sé porque una vez me tragué una semilla y me hicieron puré los intestinos, los medimagos me aconsejaron que me relajara, y en unos días eché toda la planta.

Zanky cerró los ojos y consiguió relajarse, notaba como las ramificaciones le soltaban hasta quedar libre, Jermayoni no podía relajarse, estaba histérica, lanzando bocados a las ramas, no se estaba quieta, parecía que estuviera luchando contra su peor enemigo.

- Jermayoni, relájate, así te dejará.

- ¿Cómo me voy a relajar? ¡¡mira lo que me ha hecho en el pelo!! ¿Cómo osa despeinarme? se la va a cargar - Jermayoni seguía mordiendo a la planta, arañándola, pisoteándola, hasta que por fin la planta murió - Ala, ya está, ahora si me disculpáis, voy a peinarme...

- No tenemos tiempo para peinarte.

- Si, tenéis razón, sigamos, Lucius me peinará mejor.

- Te has cargado un lazo del diablo tú solita, no me lo puedo creer - Ron veía a Jermayoni como una súperheroína.

- Pero ya ves a qué precio, o sea, me ha hecho polvo mi traje y mi peinado, por no hablar de los arañazos.

Siguieron por un estrecho pasillo hacia una sala llena de una especie de aves pequeñas, al fondo había una puerta cerrada.

- La puerta está cerrada, no abre... y eso... ¿son llaves voladoras? - Ron parpadeaba mucho.

- Y hay una escoba... habrá que encontrar una llave - Zanky miró hacia arriba y localizó una que tenía un ala rota - creo que ya sé cual...

Ron se hizo el héroe y se subió a una escoba que había flotando sin que nadie lo viera. De pronto todas las llaves voladoras fueron a por él.

- ¡Quitádmelas! ¡Quitádmelas! - Ron había soltado la escoba y las llaves seguían atacándole - ¡Socorro!

- A mí no te acerques, o sea - Jermayoni se mantenía alejada de Ron, mientras Zanky se montó en la escoba y voló hasta atrapar la única llave que no había atacado a Ron, la que tenía el ala rota. El resto seguían entretenidas con Ron. Zanky bajó de la escoba y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Ron? ¿lo dejamos ahí con sus nuevos amigos? - Jermayoni estaba a punto de dejar a Ron encerrado en la sala, pero Zanky la detubo.

- No, podemos usarlo más adelante. ¡Corre Ron! - Zanky abrió la puerta y dejó salir a Ron antes de que las llaves llegaran tras él.

La siguiente sala era un enorme tablero de parchís, unas luces se encendieron y mostraron unas fichas enormes de un metro de altura y de todos los colores, unos dados enormes y cubiletes.

- Esto es un parchís mágico, y apuesto a Zanky a que no nos dejarán pasar sin ganar - Ron se hacía el interesante, pero no funcionó.

- Eso último sobraba Ron, me has ofendido - Zanky se molestó con Ron.

- Sí, das vergüenza ajena, vete para allá anda, no queremos que nos vean contigo. - Jermayoni no le miraba a la cara.

- Vale, lo siento... creo que tenemos que hacernos pasar por fichas, bien, Jermayoni será una ficha amarilla, Zanky, tú serás el que lance el dado y yo... yo haré de cerebro pensante, me gusta este juego y suelo ganar. - Ron se colocó en el centro del tablero, el resto obedeció a Ron y ocuparon sus puestos.

La partida comenzó, Zanky lanzó el dado, un seis, Jermayoni se movió seis posiciones. Los demás dados se lanzaron solos y las fichas enemigas se movieron. A la segunda ronda Zanky sacó un cinco, una ficha amarilla salió junto a Jermayoni.

- Cucha Ron, ¿aquí no valdrá eso de comer no? - Jermayoni miraba con cuidado una ficha enemiga que se le acercaba.

- No lo sé, comprobémoslo - Ron indicó a Zanky que lanzara el dado.

Era el momento, una ficha azul se acercó a Jermayoni, al compartir cuadro la ficha se trasformó en un soldado de terracota y lanzó a Jermayoni por los aires hasta devolverla a la salida.

- Pues parece que sí vale comer... - Ron intentó ocultar una sonrisita.

- Ya veo ya... me acabo de romper un tacón.

El juego continuaba, todos estaban cerca de la victoria, sólo Jermayoni estaba a tres casillas de llegar y ganar.

- Por favor Zanky, saca un tres, por fi, por fi, por fiiii - Jermayoni estaba llena de arañazos, moratones, con unos pelos sucios y un vestido que parecía gris, no negro, además iba descalza con los tacones en la mano derecha.

Zanky sacó un cuatro, pero Jermayoni salió corriendo en dirección al dado y le pegó una patada, el dado se giró y salió el tres.

- Wiiiii, gané, gané - Jermayoni lanzó los tacones al aire de la emoción, con tan mala suerte que uno golpeó en la cabeza a Ron, que quedó inconsciente en el suelo. - Ains... ¿he sido yo?

Ron estaba inconsciente, pero no había tiempo de detenerse ahí, tenían que encontrar el disco volador antes que Lucius. Dejaron a Ron tumbado en el suelo y cruzaron la puerta, allí encontraron una trolla, vestida como la que vieron en Jalogüin, pero desmayada en el suelo.

- Parece que Lucius se nos ha adelantado... - Zanky pasó por el lado de la trolla sin problemas, pero Jermayoni estaba aún en la puerta, con la cabeza cara a la pared.

- No puedo, no puedo, de verdad Zanky que no puedo, con dos no puedo. - Jermayoni estaba muy delicada desde que vió a la anterior trolla, tan mal gusto para vestir la había traumatizado de por vida.

- Venga Jermayoni, si no es para tanto, está desmayada, corre antes de que despierte. - Zanky intentaba animarla, pero de poco servía.

- Que no, que no, de verdad, es algo que me supera, en serio, cuadros y rayas, por favor, rosa fucsia y lima, aarg, sólo de imaginármelo y me pongo mala, y ese lacito... no puedo, pasa tú. - Jermayoni se arrodilló.

- No, vamos los dos, eres capaz de matar un lazo del diablo con los dientes y las uñas...

- Mis uñitas pobres...

- ... ¿y no puedes pasar por el lado de una trolla? - Zanky cruzó al lado de Jermayoni. - Anda, yo te acompaño.

- Gracias Zanky, eres un sol - Zanky no esperaba esa reacción, Jermayoni se subió a cuestas de Zanky - ya puedes, pero cara a la pared ¿eh? y no me toques tanto las piernas.

Zanky comenzó a caminar con dificultad, llevando a Jermayoni a hombros, cara a la pared y andando de lado.

- Más despacio Zanky, ay Zanky, más despacio, que me caigo, ¡¡Zanky que me caigo!! - Jermayoni ponía a Zanky de los nervios.

- ¿Me quieres dejar andar y parar de moverte?

- Oye que si te molesto me bajo y voy solita ¿eh?

Zanky no supo cómo tomarse esa frase, pero consiguió llevar a Jermayoni hasta el final de la sala.

- Menos mal que he sido fuerte y no me he dejado llevar por mi pánico a la moda horrible - Jermayoni se sentía orgullosa - vamos, siguiente puerta, no me des las gracias Zanky, es mi deber proteger a los débiles.

Zanky deseó poner sus manos en el cuello de Jermayoni y estrangularla a gusto, pero no había tiempo. Abrió la puerta y la siguiente sala se iluminó.

- ¡Fantástico! - Jermayoni saltó de alegría - un centro de maquillaje, genial.

La sala parecía una peluquería, tenía un espejo enorme, mostradores, cajoneras, sillas de peluquería, y un montón de recipientes con ingredientes. Jermayoni comenzó a mezclar varios y se aplicó una crema en la cara y los brazos.

- Verás como de aquí a tres minutos estoy como nueva, esta crema es ideal para cuando tienes la piel sucia. ¡Uy! ¿y esa nota? - Jermayoni comenzó a leer - _"En esta sala están los ingredientes justos para crear tres Lociones anti-quemaduras, sólo si sabes crearla podrás pasar a través del fuego sin riesgo a quemarte_." Ups, lo siento, he usado un poquito de esto, de esto, de esto y... de esto... pero deja, yo te hago la crema antiquemaduras, por cierto ¿de qué fuego habla la nota?

En ese momento parecía que alguien hubiera encendido el gas, una pequeña llama acabó convirtiéndose en una cortina de fuego justo donde antes había una puerta.

- Ya veo... - Jermayoni se puso a mezclar ingredientes - ala, ya está, pero sólo hay crema para uno... si quieres voy yo - Jermayoni se detuvo un momento - no, ve tú, sé que te corresponde a tí, yo seré muy valiente, muy a la moda, pero tú tienes algo especial Zanky, si, lo sabes, y lo supe desde que te conocí, en serio, o sea, esta es tu batalla, así que no pienso pasar yo a través de las llamas teniéndote aquí, prefiero arriesgar tu pelo al mío, me ha costado mucho tener este cuerpazo como para que unas llamas me lo estropeen. Toma, úntatela cuando atravieses las llamas. Yo volveré a mandar un loro a Dumbledore para que vuelva cuanto antes.

- Gracias Jermayoni, no olvides llevarte a Ron - Zanky se puso la crema antiquemaduras en el bolsillo.

- ¿A quién? ¡Oh! si, a Ronald, tranquilo, ahora usaré estos restos de ingredientes y me crearé la Loción cegadora para no ver a la trolla. - Jermayoni mezcló unos ingredientes y se dirigió a la puerta anterior.

- Jermayoni - la muchacha se detuvo como cuando en las películas se dice algo importante.

- ¿Si Zanky?

- Te olvidas los tacones. - Zanky le dio a Jermayoni sus zapatos grises, antes negros y la chica desapareció tras la puerta.

Zanky avanzó hacia las llamas corriendo, notó como le quemaban todo el cuerpo, parecía agua hirviendo, al atravesarlas se untó la crema antiquemaduras por las zonas de la piel que tenía en llamas y el dolor desapareció. Atravesó la puerta, la cruzó y allí había un hombre, pero no era ni Lucius ni Voldiport.


	17. El Hombre con dos Calvas

_Capítulo 17_

**· El Hombre con Dos Calvas ·**

**E**ra Quirrell. Estaba frente al espejo de Otalp mirando su reflejo, al ver a Zanky se giró e hizo un chasquido con los dedos. Unas cuerdas salieron de la pared y ataron a Zanky de manos y pies.

- ¿Usted? Pero... yo pensaba... - Zanky no entendía qué hacía el profesor Quirrell en esa sala, ¿y Lucius?

- No te lo esperabas ¿eh Potter? ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobrecito pro-profesor Quirrell? Puedo hacerme pasar por muchas cosas Zanky, yo nací para ser actor.

- Pero, pero... Lucius... - Zanky estaba muy confuso.

- ¡Oh! Lucius, daba pintas de malo malísimo ¿verdad? por su culpa casi se estropea el plan, durante aquel partido de Quidditch intenté tirarte de la escoba, pero el estúpido de Lucius te salvó con un contra-maleficio, si no hubiera sido por esa pija de Granger lo hubiera conseguido, me echó de las gradas para sentarse junto a Lucius, me hizo un chichón. La noche de Jalogüin Lucius salió airoso, yo solté a la trolla e hice que Lucius se pensara que iba a entrar por la trampilla, esa dragona debería habérselo comido en vez de chamuscarle el pelo... - Quirrell estaba muy concentrado con su explicación.

- Ya veo... ahora todo encaja... - Zanky se mostraba tranquilo, aunque en su interior deseaba librarse de las cuerdas que lo apresaban para irse a dormir a la sala común, tenía sueño y Quirrell jamás le había inspirado miedo.

- Todo fue mi plan, mi magnífico plan, y todo para ayudar a mi señor amo, él siempre está conmigo, siempre... he tenido que actuar para él, he dado la imagen de un profesor enclenque, pero sé hacer muchos papeles, un ejemplo - Quirrell simuló que tenía una calavera en la mano - ¡Ser o no ser! He ahí la cuesti...

Dos _"placas placas_" sonaron en la sala, Zanky no supo de dónde había salido ese ruido. Quirrell se puso bien el turbante de su cabeza y se dirigió al espejo.

- Me veo a mí con el disco volador entregándoselo a mi señor amo - Quirrell se giró hacia Zanky - ¿Cómo narices se usa este espejo?

- _Utiliza al crio, utiliiiiizale_ - Una voz chirriante salió de alguna parte de la sala, daba miedo. Quirrell hizo un chasquido con los dedos y las cuerdas que aferraban a Zanky desaparecieron.

- Ven aquí Zanky, junto al espejo. - Quirrell se apartó para que Zanky pudiera ver su reflejo.

Se veía a él, pero el plato de magdalenas no estaba, en su lugar veía a Tita Hagrid detrás de él, con un disco volador en la mano y con cara de muy mal genio. Miró hacia atrás pero Tita no estaba.

- ¿Qué ves Potter? - Quirrell se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Veo... veo una cosita.

- ¿Qué cosita es?

- Empieza por la letra... A

- Con la A ¿eh?

De nuevo sonaron dos _"placas placas_" de algún sitio. Quirrell volvió a colocarse bien el turbante y comenzó de nuevo.

- ¿Qué ves?

- Soy yo con... con un plato lleno de bombones de Ferrero Roché. - A Zanky se le daba muy bien mentir.

- _Miente_ - la voz chirriante de nuevo apareció.

- ¡¡Te he dicho que qué ves!! - Quirrell cada vez estaba más nervioso.

- _Déjame hablar con él_ - La voz chirriante de nuevo.

- Pero señor amo, aún estás débil - Quirrell estaba hablando solo, Zanky comenzaba a pensar que aquel colegio estaba repleto de profesores con traumas mentales.

- _¡¡Que quiero hablar con él!! Hombre ya..._ - la voz gritó y Quirrell comenzó a quitarse el turbante despacio y con cuidado. No tenía pelo, estaba calvo, pero dio la espalda a Zanky y una cabeza espantosa apareció donde debería estar la calva trasera de Quirrell. Jermayoni se hubiera muerto inso facto al ver tal horrendidad, la cara no tenía nariz, los ojos eran enormes y rojos, la piel arrugada y pálida y la boca no tenía labios y sus dientes eran puntiagudos, era Lord Voldiport.

- Necesito ir al baño, se me va a escapar el pis - Zanky tenía realmente miedo, jamás en su vida tuvo tanto.

- Te aguantas Zanky, tú me convertiste en lo que soy ahora. Me he pasado once años sobreviviendo en cuerpos ajenos, ¿has visto hasta dónde he llegado a parar? soy menos que nada, pero sigo aquí, me he estado fortaleciendo a base de setas rosas, aquella noche si no fuera por ese inoportuno centauro-cebra estarías muerto. No sé cómo has llegado tan lejos Potter, pero no llegarás a más. Te pido que te unas a mí, que me ayudes a encontrar el disco volador para formar un equipo y dominar el mundo Zanky.

- Mmm... suena interesante, sigue hablando - Zanky se estaba replanteando las cosas.

- Tus padres eran débiles, murieron, los maté, tu madre no tuvo que morir pero por protegerte cayó bajo mi varita. Tú puedes demostrar que no eres débil como ellos, únete a mí, úneteeeee - Las palabras de Voldiport sonaban muy convincentes.

- ¡Jamás! mis padres no eran débiles, y tú eres un... un... una calva de un calvo - Zanky metió su dedo índice en un ojo de Voldiport y salió corriendo, pero Quirrell saltó y puso su mano en el cuello de Zanky.

Zanky se estaba ahogando, lo único que pudo hacer es intentar aflojar a Quirrell con sus manos, pero logró asombrosamente quemar a Quirrell, su mano se caía a pedazos.

- ¿Qué clase de magia cruel y poderosa es esta? A Dios pongo por testigo que nunca más volveré a... - De nuevo sonaron dos _"placas placas" _y Quirrell sacó unos guantes de piel de dragón de sus bolsillos, se los puso y continuó asfixiando a Zanky.

- ¡¡Te mataré Potter, te mataré!!

- De eso nada calvito - Allí estaba Tita, entrando por la puerta en pijama de Snoopy y una redecilla en el pelo, con sus zapatillas de ir por casa. Del espejo de Otalp salió el disco volador y flotando se dirigió a Tita, que lo agarró con su mano derecha.

- Mira que cuco, ¿eres tú quién me llamaba? no me digas, oins, gracias, eso me alaga - Tita parecía que hablaba con el disco volador como si estuviera vivo.

- Titaaaa - Zanky estaba a punto de morir sin aire mientras Tita tenía esa apasionante charla con su disco.

- ¡SUELTA AHORA MISMO A ZANKY ESCORIA HUMANA! - Tita apuntó con el disco volador a Quirrell y lo lanzó.

El disco sabía a donde iba, hizo un efecto de distracción y rebanó el cuello de Quirrell, separando la cabeza del cuerpo. Pero no salía sangre, en su lugar salió un humo blanco que se materializó en Lord Voldiport, el cuerpo de Quirrell cayó al suelo sin vida.

- Vaya Potter, veo que tu amiguita a venido a salvarte... - en esta ocasión la voz de Voldiport sonaba desde el más pa' ca.

- Con mi Zanky no te metas si sabes lo que te conviene Voldiport - Tita recuperó el disco y lo limpió un poco con su pijama.

- No me das miedo gala.

- Eso es que aún no me conoces.

- Cuando recobre mi cuerpo te vas a enterar.

- ¿Tú y cuantos más? No, te vas a enterar tú de lo que vale un peine.

- Ocúrrete

- Claro que se me ocurre.

- Te las verás con Lord Voldiport, algún día recuperaré todo mi poder.

- Pues tú te las verás conmigo y con mi plato, te estaremos esperando, calvo.

- Me voy porque al final me vas a faltar al respeto y la vamos a tener.

- Eso, vete, huye, chusa, chuusaaaa...

El espectro de Voldiport se evaporó y se transformó en una nube de polvo blanco, se dirigió hacia Zanky y le atravesó con mala leche. Antes de desmayarse Zanky pudo escuchar la voz de Tita gritar su nombre.

Tres días después Zanky despertó, abrió los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts y Dumbledore estaba junto con Tita sentado a su lado.

- Ay mi Zanky que mal lo ha pasado él - Tita abrazó fuertemente a Zanky achuchándolo de un lado para otro de la cama.

- Zanky Potter, el niño que vivió - Dumbledore hablaba despacio - Tita, ¿podrías dejarnos solos unos momentos por favor?.

- No sé Dumbledore, a ver qué le va a hacer a mi Zanky, - Tita estaba de broma - espero en la salida.

Al salir Tita, Dumbledore corrió las cortinas, aislando la cama de Zanky del resto de la enfermaría. Zanky tenía un poco de miedo.

- Profesor Dumbledore... ¿qué hace? le recuerdo que soy menor - Zanky se sentía intimidado, se aferró a las sábanas blancas de su cama.

- Tranquilo Zanky, esto no pasa todos los días - la cara de Zanky mostraba terror - relájate, relájate, así, muy bien - Dumbledore acarició el hombro de Zanky. - Tengo que explicarte unas cosas de lo ocurrido el otro día a través de la trampilla. Tita sintió la llamada del disco volador que creó Xena Flamel, es la legítima dueña, salió del espejo porque yo creé un hechizo para que sólo el auténtico dueño del disco pudiera sacarlo de él. El reflejo posiblemente te mostrara a Tita, eso es porque eras tú a quien había que proteger. - Dumbledore se sentó en la cama y siguió contando - Lucius estuvo protegiéndote.

- Pero si Lucius me odia - Zanky no pudo aguantarse.

- Pero tenía una deuda con tu padre que ha salvado protegiéndote a tí Zanky. Me ha contado Tita que quemaste a Quirrell, que en paz descanse sin cuello, eso se debe a que tu madre, Lila, se sacrificó por tí, murió en tu lugar, eso creó en ti una magia antigua, basada en el amor que Voldiport no sabe entender, por eso aquella noche, cuando eras un bebé, pudiste derrotarle y por eso esta noche no pudo tocarte - Zanky escuchaba atentamente al director, intentó evitar un _iiiiiiish, iiiiiiish_ que salía de la entrada de la enfermería - esa es Tita, afilando su nuevo plato... vamos a dejarla entrar.

Tita entró en la enfermería tras la señal de Dumbledore, con el plato sujeto en un cinturón de cuero.

- Todavía recuerdo aquella noche, algo me despertó - Tita comenzó a contar cómo había sabido que Zanky estaba en peligro - algo me llamaba desde el castillo, decía _"Tiiiita" "Titaaaa" "Ven a mí_", yo por supuesto intenté ignorar aquella voz, a mí voces por las noches las justas. Pero la voz insistía _"Tita, que vengas ya puñetas_" así que me levanté y fui corriendo al castillo, mi intuición de gala me indicó por dónde ir, atravesé la trampilla y me encontré con Jermayoni arrastrando a Ron de los pelos por el suelo, así que me entretuve un poco ayudando a sacar a Ron de allí.

- ¿Cómo están Ron y Jermayoni? - Zanky acababa de caer en ellos.

- Ron está bien, Jermayoni tardará un tiempo en recuperar su autoestima después de todo lo que le dije... - Tita seguía con su relato - me llamó mujer de Neardental por cómo iba vestida, ¿qué quieres?... bien, pues después de eso llegué a la sala y el plato vino a mí - Tita estaba acariciando el plato - y me estuvo contando su vida, y yo un poco de la mía, en fin, cosas de chicas. El resto ya lo sabes Zanky, ¡¡y a Merlín pongo por testigo que seré tu guardespaldas con mi plato mientras viva, y cuando sea un fantasma seguiré protegiéndote por los siglos de los siglos!! Y ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por el profesor Quirrell, hemos... emm... enterrado su cuerpo, sus familiares no le echarán de menos, además, una postal de Navidad que nos ahorramos, ¿verdad Dumbledore?

- Sabias palabras Tita, - Dumbledore inclinaba la cabeza lentamente- sabias palabras.

...

Era el gran día, el banquete de fin de curso estaba listo, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos, profesores y fantasmas. Zanky había salido de la enfermería y se había reunido con Ron y Jermayoni dándoles un fuerte abrazo. La ceremonia comenzó y fue Dumbledore quien comenzó a hablar.

- Un año más un curso acaba, y con él una etapa de aprendizaje que a todos nos ha servido para acercarnos un poco más a nuestra más preciada meta. Hoy, entregamos la copa de las casas, y estas son las posiciones actuales. Ravenclaw en cuarto lugar con 675 puntos. Hufflepuff en tercer lugar con 685 puntos. Gryffindor en segundo lugar con 710 puntos. Y este año Slytherin sigue en primer lugar con 1670 puntos, ¡felicidades Slytherins!

La mesa de Slytherin brincó de alegría, Lucius Malfoy se subió en la mesa de profesores e inició una conga con sus alumnos. Pero se detuvo al ver continuar hablar a Dumbledore.

- Pero hechos recientes, de los cuales si no estáis enterados es que no estáis en radiopatio... tengo que subir unos puntos de última hora. A Jermayoni Granger - _iiiish iiiiish_, Tita estaba afilando el plato al oir aquel nombre - le doy 500 puntos por demostrar que es una bruja de pies a cabeza, nos ha demostrado que la belleza no está reñida con el valor y que es capaz de todo por ayudar a sus amigos.

Jermayoni se echó unas gotas de agua en los ojos para simular unas lágrimas de felicidad, sacó un pañuelo y se las secó, dando las gracias a todo el mundo desde mitad del pasillo.

- A Ron Weasley, por demostrarnos que tiene la cabeza más dura del colegio, así como por su gran paciencia con los animales, le recompenso con 500 puntos.

Todos aplaudieron a Ron, que parpadeaba sin parar.

- A Zanky Potter, por demostrar que puede jugar como todo un equipo entero de Quidditch, por ser capaz de unir a dos personas tan distintas como Ron, Jermayoni y Tita, y porque si no se los doy me juego mi cabeza, le recompenso con 1000 puntos.

Todos aplaudieron salvo la mesa de Slytherin, Hufflepuff había ganado la copa de las casas.

- Y para rematar, hay que ser muy valiente al enfrentarse a los enemigos, pero más para hacerlo contra los amigos, recompenso a Ernie MacMillan con 100 puntos.

Ernie se hubiera puesto rojo si hubiera estado presente, pero no estaba, posiblemente se hubiera olvidado de que había banquete.

- Creo que necesitamos un cambio en la decoración. - Dumbledore dio una palmada y los estandartes de Slytherin se cambiaron por otros amarillos y negros, los estandartes representantes de la casa Hufflepuff, con su orgulloso tejón.

...

Era el día del adios, Zanky, Jermayoni y Ron estaban en la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade. Encontraron a Tita con una cámara de fotos que les llamaba.

- Venid, venid, Zanky, tú primero, sonrie guapo - _click_ - ahora tú Ron, cariño, sonrie - _click_ - Jermayoni ven aquí preciosa, venga, una de esas sonrisas a lo Merilin Monrrow que haces tan bien, venga, no, así no, que se te vea bien la cara y el pelo, muy bien, no te muevas - _click click click click click_ - Ya está, perfecto... adios Ron, mua mua, adios Jermayoni, ale, tirad pal tren, que quiero hablar con Zanky. - Ron y Jermayoni subieron al tren con Jana. Tita sacó un librito de su bandolera. - Esto es para tí, lo hice en mis ratos libres, espero que te guste, es un álbum de fotos de empanadas, ui mira, esta son las migas de la que te comiste el día que nos conocimos... y esta la que no te pudiste acabar en Navidades - a Tita le asomaba una lagrimilla por su ojo derecho. - Ains Zanky, te echaré mucho de menos este verano, ¿y tú qué miras niña? a Zanky ni mirarlo que te saco el plato ¿queda clarinete? pues ala, sube al tren antes de que te deje pelona.

- Muchas gracias Tita, esto... te... te quiero - Zanky se sentía inseguro de decir aquello, sabía cual sería la reacción.

- Oiiiii Oiiii mi Zanky - Tita abrazó a Zanky sin apenas dejarle respirar, lo levanto y comenzó a llorar como una magdalena - Ains que se me va, ains que se me va...

El tren salió a su hora, el viaje de vuelta a King's Cross fue tranquilo, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron durmiendo. Al llegar a Londres y bajar del tren llegó el momento de la despedida. Ron pidió a Zanky que fuera en verano a pasar unos días con él, Jermayoni prometió escribirle todas las semanas y Jana juró que les enviaría anisetes una vez al mes.

Ron fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre junto a sus hermanos mayores. Jermayoni salió de la estación y se subió en una limusina negra que había en la puerta. Ernie estuvo media hora dando vueltas, intentando recordar quiénes eran sus padres y Jana abrazó a su madre, que iba vestida de flamenca con un clavel rojo en el pelo y un vestido rojo con puntos blancos y un abanico, junto a ellas estaba su padre, vestido de torero con la capa roja y el sombrero negro.

- Jozú, Jana de mi amore, mira que ha crezio ezte curzo, ya verá cuando lleguemo a casa, te hemo comprao un fondo d'armario... en do palabra: im-prezionante.

Zanky se dirigió a un coche conocido, en él estaba su tio esperando y sudando. Pero este verano iba a ser distinto, Zanky sabía que no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero sus tios y Dudley no. Este verano sería distinto.

**-FIN-**  
_Por ahora..._


End file.
